Life's Consequences
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Complete: A ramp strike brings to life a secret Harm has been keeping since law school. Sorry guys Harm and Mac are only friends in this story. Read the author's note for more information.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Life's Consequences_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Summery:** A ramp strike brings to life a secret Harm has been keeping since law school.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **After a late night conversation or I should say an early morning one with a JAG fan on the Internet, I was challenged to do a little creative writing with one of my own stories. The challenge: take the characters from my story **_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_** and fit them into the JAG universe after season nine. It wasn't easy since here in Australia we haven't seen season nine and I only know what I read on the Internet. So forgive me if I get things wrong. So here it is. There are some familiar aspects and some new ones. Please let me know if I should continue with this or just remove it all together.

**_Life's Consequences_**

Chapter One: **_Harm's secret_**

**Harm's apartment: North of Union Station**

Harm woke to the ringing of the phone, groaning when he saw the clock's red LED display showing 04:09. Grabbing the phone he hit the talk button before putting it to his ear. "Rabb."

"_Dad. Dad it's Corey, they've brought Mom to Bethesda. They won't tell me anything, Captain Church is trying to find out what's going on, but…_" the boys voice broke and a raw sob came from his throat. "_I need you here Dad, please_."

Harm was now wide awake and climbing out of the bed, forgoing the light. "I'm on my way, Corey, hang on son," he said aguishly. "Hang on kiddo."

"_I will Dad, hurry please_."

"I will."

The call was disconnected and Harm through the phone on the bed and dressed in a hurry, grabbing his wallet and keys as he rushed out the door. Taking the stairs because it was faster, he did so at a run, bolting out of the building and to his SUV. As he drove he found his heart beating rapidly. God she didn't deserve this. What in the hell had happened?

He'd known Sera Mitchell for years; he'd served with her late husband, before his ramp strike. He'd felt at first a little awkward about going to law school with his friends wife especially because he'd fallen in love with her from the moment they'd meet; the attraction had been electrifying for both of them right from the start. They'd fought it at first since both had started law school with emotional baggage. Harm still coming to terms with having to start a new career and Sera wandering whether she'd made a mistake marring so young. Then their relationship had become strong enough that they'd flirted with their attraction, and then one night after a few drinks at his apartment their relationship went to the next level. What started out as a good night kiss ended up with them making love. After that they could never go back. Which made it hard when Sera's husband, Lt. Chris Riggs arrived home on a three-day pass and though Chris had noticed the tension; he'd dismissed it as stress from studying. A week after Chris had gone back two men in uniform had arrived at her apartment and told her, her husband was dead. Killed in a training exercise. She'd collapsed in Harms' arms, her life torn apart in a single moment, raked by guilt because she'd decided she wanted a divorce. Harm had stood by her, comforted her, making sure the guilt didn't consume her even though he felt it too. He got her through the funeral and the Will reading. The news that followed shocked them both though. She was pregnant. Everyone just assumed the baby was her late husband's, but he and Sera had known different. They agreed to not say anything – to let everyone believe it. It was the hardest thing either of them had done. No one expected anything, not even when her son had been born. They had thought him premature and he had been born early, just not as early as they thought. Harm had been there with Sera through the delivery, he'd had tears of joy in his eyes when they'd laid his son in his arms for the first time – his son. Then she'd started to hemorrhage and for a brief moment they thought they were going to loose her. He'd been forced from the room with a nurse, the baby still secure in his arms. Hours later after they'd brought her out of surgery, he'd found out the doctors had performed a hysterectomy to save her life. She wouldn't be able to have any more children, but she was alive. Her son – Corey Harmon Rabb was perfect and only the two of them knew his birth certificate would hold his real fathers name. Everyone else would just assume Chris Riggs' name would be listed as the father, though Sera had insisted Corey take Harm's name. She wanted to give Harm that. Her mother-in-law had known as soon as she saw the infant, even with the pain of betrayal in her eyes, she couldn't turn the love she felt for the child from her heart. She accepted it, accepted her son was not perfect and the marriage had been a mistake. Sera had just been too young and her son too set in his ways. The consequences to his and Sera's careers were also great and they decided to keep it a secret. Only in desperation had Harm told his mother the truth and she'd promised to keep his secret too on the condition he kept her up to date on her grandson. And no matter what people though he saw his son, as much as he could, birthdays, Christmas, when he couldn't, he sent presents. He was Corey's father and no one was going to take his son from him or the boy's mother. He loved them both.

And both had come a long way since law school, right after NJS, Sera applied for flight school and been accepted. After gaining her wings she'd been assigned to a land based squadron that did carrier TAD's. She found herself in the courtroom as well as the air, once they'd gone up against each other in court. They'd fought hard against each other in court during the day, and then made love with as much vigor at night. Having her so close when they did connect made him ach to touch her, to run his fingers through her mousy brown hair. To see the desire in her sea green eyes, to feel the way her body responded to him. Which at times made things so confusing, he seemed to hold back and so did she. Neither had wanted to make the next move and that was keeping them apart. He knew he would have married her after Corey had been born, in fact he'd asked her. She'd said no, saying it wasn't the right time. He didn't take it as a rejection; he knew she needed to do things on her own for a while. So with being able to see his son anytime he wanted, he'd supported her emotionally, her and Corey. There were times when they didn't see each other for months, and then fate would bring them together again. And the attraction was just as strong and explosive.

It was Sera he'd rang when Annie had left, when his Vette had been stolen. When he'd had surgery to fix his eyes. When he'd had the argument with Mac about returning to a combat squadron. When Jordan had given him the ultimatum, her or flying. He'd made his chooses with Sera's advice.

He'd e-mailed Sera regularly when he'd been stationed onboard the _Patrick Henry_, more then he'd done Mac. Before he'd returned to Washington, he'd made a quick stop over in Pensacola and spent the weekend with her and his son. Airing his concerns about returning to JAG, his feelings about his and Mac's friendship. How he was feeling about Jordan. She'd soothed his soul and loved his body without hesitation, her love shone through so strongly and he'd ignored it. Now he may lose her. He couldn't lose her - he'd never stopped loving her and he knew he never would. No matter what he couldn't dismiss his feelings for her. He'd tried – with Annie, Jordan and even Renee. But he'd never been drawn to them like he was to Sera; his feelings had never reached that feverish point even with Mac. Not even before Paraguay. Perhaps this was why he'd hesitated in Sydney that night with Mac; maybe deep down in his heart he'd always known he and Sera were meant to be. Perhaps that's was why after he'd joined the CIA, it had been Sera he'd trusted. Had gone to see when not on assignment.

_Damn why had he ignored her feelings and his own_! He slammed his hand onto the steering wheel in frustration after he parked the SUV. Jumping out he reefed free the keys, locked it and ran inside the hospital. Making inquires at the duty nurses station he found his way to the waiting room.

"Dad!" The pre-teen rushed to him when he saw him.

Harm took his son in his arms, holding him tight. "I'm here, son."

"They won't tell us anything dad," Corey told him, the distress evident in his voice. The eleven year old was afraid he was going to lose his mother.

Harm took his son by the shoulders, looking eye to him, which was like looking into his own blue eyes. "Your Mom isn't going to die. I promise, all right?" He saw his son nod, it was then he realized both Corey and Captain Jeff Church – Sera's CO, were both wearing flight suites. He straightened and looked questioningly over his son's head at him.

Jeff Church ran his fingers through his black hair; he'd know Rabb from flight school. If the man hadn't of suffered his ramp strike, it's possible Harm would have been running the _Arch Angeles_ instead of him. "I needed to get here fast and I didn't want Corey left behind, so…" His voice faded as he shrugged. "Lets just say your son is a born aviator."

Drawing Corey back into his arms, Harm was proud of his son and gratefully his son was there. "Well talk about later okay," he said ruffling his son's brown hair. "Lets sit down kiddo, you're exhausted."

"I'm fine Dad."

"Yes and you're also as stubborn I am, now do what you're told young man."

"Yes sir," he said with a sheepish but tried grin.

Jeff chuckled a little. Corey Rabb was the image of his father as a young man. His father looks and his mother's brains, at eleven the boy was already in High School. Not to mention he wasn't lying when he said Corey was a born aviator, because he was.

Once they'd sat down, Harm asked the question that had been burning inside of him. "What happened Captain?"

"Her landing was perfect according to the LSO, then suddenly the front landing gear collapsed, the momentum throw her rhino over. It sat on its nose before falling forward, hitting the deck, neither _Angel _or her RIO could have ejected, there just wasn't enough time." Jeff reported. "_Zapper_, came out of it better then she did. He'll be back on deck in a few days."

"And Sera?" He asked feeling Corey tense beside him.

"Her right ankle is broken, her right wrist is too, and she had internal bleeding. The stick slammed into her chest, she hit her head hard enough to crack her helmet. In short, Harm, Sera is lucky to be alive."

A shocked sob came from Corey and he buried his head into his fathers chest, Harm held him, rubbing his back. "You're mom is going to be all right, Core. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah," came his muffled reply.

Jeff put his hand on Corey's shoulder. "I'm sorry kiddo, I just didn't want to sugar coat it," he stated. "They stabilized her on the _Henry_ then transferred her to here. The nurse said they rushed her back into surgery as soon as they arrived."

Corey hugged tighter to his father, feeling him continuing to rub his back. He needed to be in his arms, to feel he was there with him.

Harm squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain he was feeling, the dread that pulled at his gut. He knew what it was like to ramp strike, Sera had probable been tenser then her RIO – David Smith, which accounted for her more serious injuries. He also knew what it was like to lose someone he loved. God he hated the waiting, the not knowing?

"Captain?"

All looked, seeing Lt. David Smith coming down the corridor in sweets, slippers and a hospital robe. A nurse trailed along behind him frowning.

"_Zapper_, you shouldn't be up," Jeff informed, getting quickly to his feet to help the young man to a chair, sitting next to him. The nurse lingering near by, ready to return the Lieutenant to his room.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to know _Angel _was all right," he declared, worry laced his gray eyes. He nodded to Rabb. "It's good to see you sir, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"So do I, _Zapper_. So do I."

David put his hand on Corey's shoulder. "How are you holding up, kiddo?"

"I'm good. Especially now Dad's here."

"Yeah, superman here is pretty special," the Lieutenant, teased. "Or so you keep telling me."

Harm couldn't help but smile. His son was so proud of him and his mother and he didn't mind telling everyone who'd listen.

A man in theater greens and a white coat approached. "Captain Church?"

Jeff stood as did everyone else, David a little slower then the rest, his CO helping him to his feet before addressing the doctor. "I'm Captain Church."

"Doctor Marshall," he introduced himself. "I'm looking after Lt. Commander Mitchell."

Jeff nodded, then gestured to those with him. "Lt. David Smith, Mitchell's RIO, her son Corey and…" hesitated only for a brief second. "Commander Rabb, the Lt. Commander's fiancé." He was relieved to see none of them blinked at that, he just wanted to make sure Rabb got to see Sera.

The doctor acknowledged them all. "Lt. Commander Mitchell is out of surgery, and is being settled in ICU. When she arrived, she was bleeding internally again; we've stopped that and set all broken bones. At the moment she's on a respirator to help her breath, her chest she badly bruised. We also had to relieve some pressure on the brain, which is what we're most concerned about right now."

"In short doc?" Harm asked bluntly.

"Your fiancé is in a coma, Commander. Until she wakes up, we want know the extent of the damage done."

Corey crushed into his father again, frightened by what he'd just heard. Harm held him close. "It's okay Core," he addressed the doctor. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, we've found with coma patients it helps if you talk to them, touch them. Contact can help recovery," he answered. "Have the Lt. Commander's parents been notified."

Captain Church nodded. "Admiral Mitchell and his wife are flying in from Pearl, her mother should be here soon. I'll wait for Judge Ronan, Harm, you and Corey go with the doctor. Take _Zapper_ with you, I doubt he'll rest until he sees her."

"I'll do that, Captain. Then order him back to his room."

"Sir you wouldn't?" David complained.

"Yes I would Lieutenant."

"Aye sir."

The doctor didn't comment, showing them the way, the nurse who'd come with David stuck to him. Corey held tight to his father's hand. The boy was dreading what he was going to see, but he didn't want to stay away. He needed to do this.

Harm was dreading it too; frightened he was going to lose Sera. Lose her before he could say how much of a fool he'd been. His friendship with Mac had shown him that, especially over the last few months. They'd settled into a new found relationship based solely on friendship, he was there if she needed him and they'd found a comfortable peace in their lives.

The doctor guided them into ICU and straight to Mitchell.

Corey wasn't prepared for this, not to see his mom like this – so helpless. So pale, the medical equipment around her, the respirator that was helping her breath, her head was bandaged, a cast on her ankle and wrist. There were bruises on her face, and an IV drip in her left hand.

Harm was just as shocked by what he saw. He squeezed his son's hand and pulled him closer to the bedside.

Doctor Marshall knew they were in for a long haul. "I'll have an orderly set up a cot in here for you, you all look like your ready to drop. Try and get some sleep." Seeing them nod he left them alone, talking briefly to the nurse before he did.

Harm pulled a couple of chairs closer for himself and Corey, pushing his son into one before sitting down. He took Sera's hand being careful of the drip. "Corey and I are here, Sera. Everything is going to be all right now, you just have to wake up sweetheart."

Corey blinked back tears. "Sure it will Mom, Dad promised and you know he never brakes a promise."

David felt helpless, seeing his driver like this. She'd taken the full blunt of the crash; he'd just been plane lucky.

The nurse saw him sway on his feet. "That's it Lieutenant, back to bed." She announced grabbing hold of his arm.

He nodded. "Sir?"

Harm understood. "I'll keep you informed, David."

"Thank you sir." He said, and then reluctantly went with the nurse.

A couple of orderly's came in and set up the portable bed on the far side, doing it quietly and quickly. Hurrying out when they'd finished.

Harm put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Why don't you try and get some sleep kiddo, you're exhausted. You won't do your mom any good if you collapse on her. Not to mention she'd kick my six if you did."

He forced a chuckle. "Okay dad. You'll wake me though if anything happens?"

"I will."

Reluctantly he got up and walked over to the cot, lying on his side so he could watch his parents. Their relationship had always been a mystery to him from the moment he could understand it. They loved each other that was obvious, yet neither seemed to want to take the next step. Being an adult was confusing, he decided as he drifted off.

Harm brought Sera's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He kept his voice low. "Don't you dare leave us, sweetheart, we need you. God Sera we love you; don't leave us." He whispered, tears running down his face. "Don't leave us."

He jumped as the hand clumped down on his shoulder. Glancing back he saw Rebecca Ronan, Sera's mother.

She slipped into the chair next to his and wrapped her arms around him, worry written all over her face. "Everything is going to be fine, Harm. She won't leave you."

He silently prayed she was right.

**JAG Headquarters: Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC.**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, better known as Mac, walked into the bullpen feeling as if something was very wrong. It ate at her gut, and she had a feeling it had to do with Harm.

Coates hurried up to her. "Ma'am, Admiral Carmichael wants to see you ASAP."

She nodded. "I'll be right there Coates," she quickly put her briefcase, cover and coat in her office, then hurried to the Admiral's. Getting a nod from Coates as she walked into the outer office. Knocking on the door, she opened it and went in. Seeing Commander Tuner was already seated before the Admiral's desk. Admiral James Carmichael had taken over as the Judge Advocate General when Admiral Chegwidden had retired.

"Take a seat, Colonel." Carmichael ordered and continued when she had. "Last night there was a mishap on the _Patrick Henry_. A Super Hornet took a nose dive on the deck and flipped over," the Admiral had been an aviator and carrier commander; he knew the workings of a fighter as well as he did a law book. "The pilot; was seriously injured and is in a coma at Bethesda, her RIO was lucky, he walked away with bruised ribs and a slight concussion."

"Sir, who was the pilot?" Sturgis asked.

The Admiral looked. "Lt. Commander Sera Mitchell, XO of the _Arch Angels_," he saw recognition cross the man's face. "You know the Lt. Commander?"

"Yes sir. _Angel_. She's a close friend of Commander Rabb's."

Mac's head snapped around, she didn't know that. She looked back to the Admiral, wondering why Harm had never mentioned the Lt. Commander before.

Carmichael hadn't missed her reaction. "I realize that, Commander Tuner. Rabb is at Bethesda at the moment; he's been there since about oh four hundred this morning. Commander you'll head out to the _Henry_ and start the investigation," he handed him a file, then one to Mackenzie. "Colonel, I want you to go to Bethesda and interview the RIO and check on Rabb."

"Yes sir."

A knock sounded and Lt. Commander Roberts came in. "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Lt. Commander," Carmichael acknowledged. "I'd like you to take over Commander Rabb's cases until further notice."

"Yes sir, is anything wrong?"

"His fiancé was involved in a mishap last night and is in the hospital," he said bluntly. "I've put him on emergency leave for the moment." He saw the shocked faces of the three of them at the mention of fiancé. "I take it Rabb didn't mention Lt. Commander Mitchell was his fiancé?"

"No sir," Sturgis answered.

"Well I'm sure he'll mention it when he's ready. Dismissed."

Sturgis and Mac stood and followed Bud out, Coates handed Sturgis his travel details as they headed out.

"Sir, Ma'am," Bud said confused. "Why didn't the Commander mention he was getting married?"

"I don't know, Bud, but I'll ask him when I see him." Mac said sternly.

"Mac," Sturgis grabbed her arm. "Harm has known Sera since law school, they've had a special relationship over the years."

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready," Bud agreed. "Just as the Admiral said."

Mac nodded. However she still wanted to get to the bottom of it. "I'll see you when you get back Commander," she said, and then hurried to her office. Dropping the file on her desk as she sat down. She didn't understand why Harm had never mentioned Sera Mitchell to her. She'd heard him talk of _Angel_ and the _Arch Angels_. Everyone had heard of the _Arch Angels_ at one time or another. Harm had bragged about flying with them when he'd been stationed aboard the _Patrick Henry_ and when he was with the CIA. But he'd never even hinted about his relationship with the Lt. Commander or she was _Angel_.

Sighing she opened the file and looked over the information given. Included were service records of both pilot and RIO, a lot was blacked out and classified, but what she did read was enough to convince her these two were the best at what they did. Closing it she shoved it into her briefcase, standing she took it, her coat and cover and headed out. She wanted to get the interview with Lt. Smith out of the way so she could see Harm and find out what was going on.

The drive to Bethesda wasn't eventful; she parked her Vette and headed inside, getting directions to Lt. Smith's room. She knocked and went in, stopping sharply. A very pregnant, blond headed woman was seated beside the Lieutenant's bed. "I'm sorry for interrupting Lieutenant Smith, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie from JAG."

The blond headed woman smiled warmly as she stood, holding out her hand. "Commander Med Austin-Smith, Ma'am, Harm's told me so much about you."

Mac arched an eyebrow as she shook the Commander's hand. "He has?"

"Yes Ma'am," Meg returned to her seat, gesturing for the Colonel to sit also. "I was Harm's partner for a while at JAG before I transferred. We kept in contact over the years, especially after I married David."

Mac was starting to realize she didn't know her partner as well as she thought she did. "I'm here to interview you about the mishap Lieutenant, then I'll go and see Commander Rabb."

He nodded. "What do you need to know, Ma'am?"

She removed a note pad and pen. "Just start from the beginning, Lieutenant."

He nodded again and felt his wife take his hand. "We'd been TAD onboard the _Henry_ for the past three months, it was our last hop before we were heading back to Pensacola. We were coming in to land, all was green across the board, the landing was one of _Angel's_ usual perfect ones. Then suddenly she was yelling the hydraulics was failing, the rhino nosed dived and the momentum pushed us up onto our nose. We fell forward and landed on the canopy, I don't remember much after that, except for waking up in sickbay with a hell of a headache. They told me _Angel _was in surgery, and that she was bad. Apparently her lap belt broke and she hit hard."

"Apparently?"

"That's what they told me, Colonel. Sera hit hard enough to crack her helmet. The only way for that to happen was if her harness failed."

Mac made note of that. "Lieutenant is there anyone you know who would want Lt. Commander Mitchell dead?"

"That list is long, Colonel. _Angel _has made some enemy's over the years, both in and out of the courtroom," Meg supplied and saw the Colonel's curious expression. "I'm assigned to NLSO Pensacola, Colonel. _Angel _is known for her tenacity in the air as well as in the courtroom. I can have a list of her cases sent to you if you like."

"It might not be a bad idea, Commander."

"I'll get on it Ma'am."

Mac closed her notebook. "Thank you Commander, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome Ma'am."

"Sera, Lt. Commander Mitchell is in ICU, Ma'am," Meg revealed. "Harm is still with her."

"Thank you," she stood. "I'll be in touch Lieutenant."

"Yes Ma'am."

Leaving the room, Mac went straight to ICU, talking with the duty nurse, explaining whom she was and whom she wanted to see. The nurse called Dr. Marshall, who gave Mac a full report before the nurse escorted her to Lt. Commander Mitchell, saying she could stay a few minutes. Mac thanked her.

Harm hadn't moved from Sera's bedside, he still held her hand. He'd convinced Corey to go home with his grandmother and have a shower and something to eat. Rebecca insisting she'd bring something back for him when she and her grandson got back, she was also going to drop into his apartment and get him a change of clothes, some music and a CD player. Harm wasn't going to argue with her, she needed to do this. Captain Church had returned to Pensacola, but would be returning. For Harm he just needed to talk to Sera, he had a feeling she could hear him and knew he was there. "I remember the first time we took Corey flying in '_Sarah_', you had him strapped to you in that baby snuggly I brought. You were worried he would be cold, but he loved it. We flew to Gram's, remember, she was so excited to see you and Corey," he paused, his sixth sense told him someone else had come into the room. Turning he saw Mac, he gestured her in. "Hi Mac."

"Harm," she left her briefcase beside the door, out of the way and went closer. "The Admiral told us you were here, Sturgis has gone out to the _Patrick Henry_ to begin the investigation and Bud is taking over your cases. The Admiral put you on emergency leave, I think he believes you're better off here."

"He's right."

She sat down in the empty chair. "Why didn't you say anything, Harm. I thought we were best friends."

"What are you talking about? I've told you about _Angel_."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me you were marring her."

Harm now understood, he smiled slightly. "Captain Church told the doctor that so I could stay."

"So you're not engaged?"

"No Mac," he said quietly, then looked back to they woman lying unconscious in the bed. "But I do love her."

She put her hand on his arm, the pain he felt was clear in his voice. He was worried he was going to lose her. It was obvious why Harm had always held back when it came to their relationship, why they would never be anything but friends. "I'm sure she's going to be fine, Harm. You've always said _Angel _was a fighter."

"Damn well better be, she's put up with him for this long," a voice stated from behind them, making them look.

Harm smiled and got up, going over to the woman, hugging her. "Hi Sammy."

"Hi handsome."

Mac did a double take, thinking she was seeing double. Other then the fact the woman standing had long brown hair and Sera didn't, they were identical. Twins.

Harm released her, introducing her to Mac. "Samantha Elliot, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"Nice to meet you, Colonel," she said, then walked over to her sister, her bravo dropping. "God Sera, what have you done to yourself this time."

Coming up behind her, Harm drew her into his arms. "She's going to pull through, Sammy."

"I know."

Mac stood feeling she was intruding. "I'd better go, it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Elliot."

"Please call me Sam, and you don't have to leave."

"I have to get back to work," Mac said, she put her hand on Harm's back. "I'll drop by later and see how you are."

"Thanks Mac."

Just as she was going to leave, a boy of eleven came in. "Dad, we're back. Hi Aunt Sammy."

Samantha took her nephew into her arms, hugging him. Seeing the shock look on Sarah Mackenzie's face.

So did Harm. "I'll be back in a minute kiddo," he said patting his son on the shoulder. "Come on Mac, I'll walk you out."

She nodded and followed him numbly. The boy was Harm's son; there was no doubting that. His blue eyes were wells of emotions, just like his father.

Rebecca was coming in as they were leaving, carrying one of his overnight bags.

"I want be long," Harm told her.

"Take you time, son, you've been cooped up for hours, take a break," she said gently. "We'll find you if anything happens."

He nodded and guided Mac out. Neither saying anything as they left ICU, taking the elevator to the ground floor.

"You never said you had a son," she stated as they walked towards her Vette.

"I'm sorry Mac, I knew I should have."

"So why didn't you?"

Harm sighed. "I suppose I've kept it a secret for so long now, it's become second nature."

"A secret? Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I've time," she unlocked the Vette and they sat inside. "Talk Harm."

He did, telling her everything. By the time he'd finished he had tears in his eyes. "God Mac what am I going to do if she doesn't wake up. I've been such a fool."

"No you haven't Harm, you were trying to protect Sera and Corey. I'm sure she knows that," she wiped the falling tears. "At least I understand why you've held back with me, Annie, Jordan and even Renee."

"Yeah, me too."

Smiling she lent over and hugged him. "Don't give up on Sera yet. I have a feeling she's going to pull through this just fine."

"Thanks Mac."

"You're welcome, squid. Get some sleep huh."

"I will."

She kissed his cheek and he got out of the Vette and started back inside the hospital. Mac just sat there for a moment before putting her seatbelt on. She started the car and drove out of the car park and back to Falls Church.

Bud greeted her as she walked in. "How did it go Ma'am, how's the Commander?"

"Taking it hard, Bud, but he's optimistic the Lt. Commander is going to pull through."

"Did he say why he hadn't mentioned about getting married?"

Mac rubbed her temples, if she told him the truth, then the Admiral would have to be told and that could course problems. "They hadn't told anyone yet, Bud. The only person who knew was Captain Church," she lied. "So just keep it to yourself for now. Don't even tell Harriet."

"I'll do that Ma'am."

"Thanks Bud," she went to her office and dropped her briefcase, cover and coat off before going to Harm's office. She wasn't sure why she was there, she just was. For the first time she noticed a photo on the shelf. She picked it up. In it Harm was standing with Sera Mitchell and her son, Mattie was with them, all four were smiling happily. It hurt Mac to think Mattie had known what was going on in Harm's life and she hadn't. But then again things hadn't been that good between her and Harm during that time. Sighing she put the photo back.

"I had a feeling you'd be here, Colonel."

Mac jumped, finding the Admiral standing behind her. "Sir, I didn't hear you come in."

"Then I'm sorry to have startled you," he declared. He stood taller then her, near Harm's height. His dark hair was graying, but he was still a handsome man. He walked around her and picked up the photo. "Lt. Commander Mitchell is an extraordinary woman."

"You know her, sir?" Mac asked turning.

"Yes, her father and I served together," he put the photo back and turned. "I flew F-4's, Colonel during Vietnam, her father and I served together in the same squadron we flew off the _Enterprise_ and for a short time the _Ticonderoga_."

She was surprised. "You served with Harm's father, sir?"

"I did," he lent against Harm's desk.

Now it all fell into place. "That was what you and Harm spoke about the day you arrived," she guessed.

"Yes." Standing he patted her shoulder and walked out.

Mac followed a few minutes later, nothing should have surprised her. Carmichael and Rabb were aviators, they had a connection because of that and now because Rabb, Sr. had flown with the Admiral, that gave them an even stronger correlation.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital: Maryland Virginia.**

Admiral Ryan Mitchell walked slowly towards the bed, shocked by what he saw. This wasn't supposed to happen to his daughter, not his little girl. He saw Rabb was asleep on the cot that had been set up; his grandson was dozing in a chair beside the bed. He'd left Tiffany in the cafeteria with his ex-wife and Sera's twin. He needed to come here alone, to face this alone.

Corey woke. "Grandpa?"

Ryan sat next to him. "How are you holding up kiddo?"

"I'm fine, I have Dad here."

"I can see that," he kept his voice down. "How's he holding up?"

"I think he's feeling guilty, though I don't know why?"

"It's an adult thing kiddo," he told his grandson. He took his daughters hand. "I actually tried to stop her from going to the Naval Academy. Did your Mum ever tell you that?"

Corey nodded. "She said she'd go anyway."

He smiled sadly. "This is why I didn't want her to go, Corey. Because I knew she'd want to be a pilot, because I always knew some day I could lose her."

"We're not going to lose her Grandpa," the boy said convincingly. "She's never given up on us and we shouldn't give up on her."

Nodding, Ryan drew his grandson into his arms. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm just scared."

"We all are Grandpa."

Lt. Colonel Matthew Mitchell came in, he was the poster boy of the Marine Core; he's good looks had done for the Core what Harm's stint on TV had done for the Navy. And he was handsome, tall, board shoulders, and dimples to die for. A lawyer who could speak five different languages and was flight qualified, being at that time assigned to NLSO Norfolk. He'd only just heard about his sister, having been on a carrier for a case. "Dad."

Ryan looked back. "Come in Matt."

He did. "Hey Corey."

"Hey Uncle Matt," the boy greeted, thankful he wasn't again asked how he was feeling. It was getting kind of trying.

"How is she?" Matt asked.

"There's been no change Uncle Matt."

He moved closer, having noticed Rabb asleep. "How long has Harm been here?"

"Since after four this morning," Corey informed. "I called him as soon as we arrived. Where's Emily?"

"With friends," he answered but his attention was on his sister. "How did this happen?"

His father told him what Captain Church had revealed to him. "Until the investigation is done, that's all we know."

"Who's running the investigation, do you know?"

"No, Harm would though."

Matt nodded. "I'll ask him later," he decided. "Has Shawn been in?"

"Aunt Shawn dropped by earlier, she said she'd be back, has surgery." Corey revealed.

Harm woke hearing the voices; he sat up swing his legs off the bed.

Ryan saw him. "Stand up young man and I'll have you court marshaled."

"With all due respect, sir, I think I'll just sit," Harm said with a weary smile.

"Good man."

Matt went round and preached beside him. "How you holding up?"

"Better then I thought I would."

"She'll be fine Harm, Sera's too damn stubborn to let something like this beat her," Matt told him, and then suggested. "How about I buy you a cup of coffee."

"Sure," they stood and Harm addressed his son. "Come on kiddo, I'll buy you a soda."

Ryan patted his grandson's back. "Go on son, I'm staying."

"Yes sir." He got up and left with them.

Switching chairs Ryan took his daughters hand. "I know you can hear me Sera Elizabeth. Don't you think it's time you woke up," he paused. "You've got everyone worried about you darlin." He brushed the tears that were sliding down his cheeks away. "Look at me, Sera. You've got me crying like a baby, I bet you never thought you'd accomplish that huh? Me an Admiral, former aviator and Captain of an aircraft carrier, crying like a baby," he heard a noise and looked back, seeing a Lt. Colonel standing in the doorway.

"Sorry sir. I was looking for Commander Rabb," she announced quickly.

"That's all right Colonel," he stood, offering his hand. "Admiral Ryan Mitchell."

Mac shook it. "Lt. Colonel Mackenzie sir, I'm part of the investigating team."

"You're Mac. Harm talks about you all the time."

She was surprised. "He does?"

The Admiral nodded and returned to his seat, he gestured for her to sit down. "Both Harm and Sera do. My daughter respects you, Colonel. You've been there for Harm when she hasn't been able too."

"To be quiet honest sir, I didn't even know about Harm's relationship with your daughter until this morning," Mac admitted; she looked at the young woman lying in the bed. She looked younger then her thirty-one years, youthful beauty that she was sure what attracted Harm to her at first. But deep down she knew Sera Mitchell was a very intelligent young woman.

"I'm not surprised, Colonel," Ryan once more took his daughters hand. "Sera has beautiful sea green eyes," he said casually. "They go very blue/green when she gets flustered or angry. Harm always says Sera's eyes are windows to her soul, he knows her emotions by her eyes."

"Then she's a lot like Harm, his are the same."

"They're a good pair."

Mac hesitated. "Sir, NCIS are investigating the mishap. They believe and so do we that someone is trying to kill your daughter. This wasn't an accident; the hydraulic leads to the front landing gear were tempered with. Her Hornet would of crashed no matter what she did. Admiral Carmichael has authorized a Marine to be outside at all times, no one gets in here without prier authorization."

He was shocked that someone would want his daughter dead. "Do you have any leads?"

"A number, Commander Austin-Smith had a list of your daughters cases sent to me, she's also arranging for her files to be sent through. Even though we're working with NCIS with this, being able to talk with your daughter may help. I'd also like to talk to her son, he may be able to tell me if his mother had received any threats."

"You'll have to talk to Harm about that, Colonel. He's in the cafeteria with the rest of the family."

"Thank you sir," she stood. "I hope the Lt. Commander wakes up soon, sir."

"So do I Colonel," he declared.

She left the room, briefing the Marine on guard before going down to the cafeteria, spotting Harm on the far side of the room with a Marine Lt. Colonel and three other women and his son. She walked over to them. Both Harm and Matt stood as she approached.

"Afternoon Ma'am," Matt greeted.

"Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Lt. Colonel Matthew Mitchell," Harm introduced. "Sera's brother."

"Good afternoon Colonel," she greeted.

Harm then introduced the others. "This is Sera's mother, Rebecca Ronan, her stepmother Tiffany Mitchell and you already know Sam," he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "And this is Corey."

"Hello," Mac suddenly felt like she was intruding again.

"It's about time we got to meet you Mac, sit down," Rebecca insisted.

She did as did Matt and Harm. "I apologize for intruding, I wanted to talk to Harm and Corey."

"Me?" Corey looked at her curiously. "Why me?"

Mac felt all eyes on her. "I wanted to know if your Mom has received any threats in the past few months?"

"Not that I know off, but she's been TAD to the _Patrick Henry_ for the past three months," he answered honestly. "And if she had, she would of told Dad or Uncle Jeff about them."

"Uncle Jeff?" She looked to Harm for an explanation.

"Captain Jeff Church, Sera's CO."

Nodding she made a mental note to talk to him too. "So there was nothing before she went to the _Henry_?"

"No."

Mac sat back in her chair. "I'll have to go through her cases and see if anything pops up."

"Could you use a hand?" Matt offered. "I don't have to be back at Norfolk NLSO until the end of the week."

She nodded before she realized she was doing it, there was something about Matt Mitchell that made her feel very at ease. "I'd appreciate that."

"Well lets get to it shell we."

She nodded again. "Admiral Carmichael has authorized a Marine to be outside the Lt. Commander's room at all times, he's got orders not to let anyone in unless previously authorized."

"Thank you Colonel." Rebecca said relieved.

"You're welcome Ma'am." She stood along with Matt, looking to Harm. "If you need anything give me a ring."

"I will, thanks Mac."

She smiled and left with her fellow Marine.

Tiffany, a pretty red head, not much older then her own stepdaughters, smiled. "They're a good match those two."

"Don't go there, Tiff," Harm warned. "Mac does fine on her own."

She chuckled. "All right."

"So how do you like having Admiral Carmichael as a CO?" Rebecca inquired.

Harm smiled slightly. "He's different from Admiral Chegwidden, but we're getting along."

"And the rest of the staff?"

"They like him, but it'll take time to get that same repose as they had with Chegwidden but it'll happen."

"So how does AJ like retirement?"

"We received a post card from him from Italy, he seems to be enjoying spending time with this daughter," he saw his son yawn. "Hey kiddo, how about a walk with your old man."

Corey smiled. "Your not that old Dad."

"Thanks Core," he messed his hair. "Come on, some fresh air will do us good. Then we'll head back up to your mum."

"Okay."

 Getting up they left the cafeteria, going outside, they walked for a while around the hospital gardens.

"Dad, is Mom going to be able to fly again?"

"Once she gets better, Corey."

"And if she can't?"

They stopped and Harm faced his son, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Corey, your mom is going to be fine. She'll recover from this and go back to flying and if she can't, then she has the law to full back on."

"I just can't imagine her doing anything else but flying, she loves it."

"I know kiddo," he drew him closer. "We'll get through this Core, I promise."

"Will you stay with us then?"

"I'm thinking about it kiddo." Harm told him and he was. Seriously thinking about his personal life and career.

To be continued…


	2. Life's Challengers

**Title:** **_Life's Consequences_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG or NCIS; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read chapter one. Making the decision to write this was done because I have a hard time saying no to a challenge. So I hope everyone continues to read on and forgives me if I don't get everything about NCIS right, we've only just got it here in Australian.

_Winjan: _I only wrote this twist to GWDW because of a challenge, but I have to admit I'm actually enjoying bring the characters back to life. As for how many twists I'm planning. This is it. I think I've done enough to last me. Thanks for enjoying it though.

_Vickleberry_:  Thanks for the kind words; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

**_Life's Consequences_**

Chapter Two:  **_Life's challengers_**

Bethesda Naval Hospital: Maryland, Virginia 

Harm stood and moved around the room, stretching out the tiredness from his back and shoulders. He'd gone back to work in a need to do something. He knew Sera would understand, so had Admiral Carmichael, who had limited him to half days for the time being. NCIS had found out the hydraulic leads to the front landing gear had been tempered with, someone wanted Sera dead, so the Marine guard remained on duty and so did he - duty to Sera and his son.

Turning back he sighed, the respirator was gone thank God. He hated seeing Sera hooked up to that thing. It was hard enough having to watch her lay there locked within her own mind until she healed enough to come out of it.

"Commander Rabb."

Harm looked, gesturing Special Agent Gibbs and Todd into the room. "Anything new?"

"We found out this morning Gunnery Sergeant Samuel Johns escaped from Leavenworth three weeks ago," Agent Kate Todd answered.

"Sera prosecuted him for murdering his wife," Harm recalled. "He swore in the middle of the court as they dragged him away he'd see her dead."

"You were the defense attorney, weren't you?" Jethro Gibbs stated. He had a great deal of respect when it came to Lt. Commander Mitchell; she was a hell'va good officer and aviator.

"I was."

"There's more and you're not going to like this bit of information," Gibbs declared, seeing Harm give him a curious look. "Palmer is involved."

"Shit!" Harm cursed.

"Thought you'd like that."

Kate frowned at her partner. "We believe Clark Palmer organized this, right down to Johns' escape."

"That I would believe." Harm said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Gibbs removed a nine-millimeter and handed it to Rabb. "Mackenzie thought you might need it, I've cleared it with the Gunny on the door. Try not to kill anyone unless you have too," he remarked and handed him a couple of spare clips as well.

"I'll do my best. So who went to my apartment to get it?" Harm asked as he tucked the weapon into the waistband of his uniform trousers at his back, pulling his jacket over it and then shoved the clips into the inside pocket of the jacket.

"Mackenzie. Where is your son?"

That stopped Harm cold. "At JAG HQ, he's doing his school work. His teachers sent me his assignments. Mac's bringing him when he's finished," he answered with a dry throat. "Do you think Johns will go after Corey?"

"It's possible." Kate informed.

Harm frowned. "Wait a minute. How did you know Corey was my son?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "For a start your listed as his father on his birth certificate and he damn well is the splitting image of you. If we found out that kind of information, then it's clear Johns' can. I'll have someone outside your apartment building encase Johns' comes after you both. I take it Corey is staying with you."

"Yeah," Harm ran his hand through his hair. "Get this son of a bitch Gibbs, because if he comes after Corey or Sera, I'll kill him."

From the look on Harm's face, Gibbs had no doubts he would do just that. He gave a nod. "Lets go Kate," he ordered and they left.

Harm returned to his seat, retaking Sera's hand in his. He'd rung his mother and Frank a few days after the mishap and kept them updated. They loved Sera a great deal; she'd given them a grandson and she made him happy. "I know you can hear me Sera, I really need you to wake up sweetheart. I miss you, darlin. Corey misses you too, we're both lost without you," he stroked her hand with his thumb. "You've made me do some thinking, about my life, my career. I don't want to be a part time dad to Corey any more, Sera. I want to be a full time one. And I want to be a full time lover; I'm tired of being alone Sera. The only time I really feel at home and complete is when I'm with you and Corey. I know I promised Mac I'd stand by her, but I need you to be by my side too, you and Corey." He chuckled a little. "You realize they all think we're engaged, and so far no one's corrected anyone. I suppose I should have, but I don't want to."

Harm's sixth sense kicked in and he spun round, seeing someone he hadn't expected. "Admiral?"

AJ Chegwidden smiled. "It's not Admiral any more Harm, you can call me AJ now," he walked further into the room. "How is she?"

"Better. The doctor took her off the respirator last night."

AJ sat next to Harm. He'd had the pleasure of knowing Sera Mitchell from the time she was a baby and then when he'd been in command of JAG in the pacific, the _Arch Angels_ had been TAD to Pearl for a short time; he'd been proud of the young lawyer/aviator. "How's Corey doing?"

"Better then I am at times."

"Well he's a Rabb and that means he has your stubborn streak."

Harm smiled, amazed. "How is it there are more people then there should be, who know Corey is my son?"

"I've known Sera's father for a number of years, Harm. When he found out I had you under my command while I was at JAG, he told me. He said it wasn't hard, Corey was so much like you," AJ told him. "Keeping it a secret must of ate at you everyday, son."

"It did," Harm said solemnly. "I wanted to shout it to the world, but we both knew it was better that everyone though different."

"Sera will pull through Harm, you've got to believe that."

"I've never stopped believe it," he reassured, and then asked. "How did you know, sir?"

AJ frowned at Rabb. "Ryan rang me and let me know, I got the first flight back."

"Thank you for coming, AJ."

He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You've been like a son to me Harm. One I could of done without at times, but you were. We've been through a lot together."

"And you put up with my shit a lot more then other CO's would have." Harm noted.

"Damn right I did." Both of them laughed quietly. "You've a hell'va good officer Harm and you deserve some happiness."

"Your right and I think I've finally figured that out."

"Well it's about time," AJ stated. "So how is Mac?"

"She's good. She's still working, her treatments don't interfere with work and it looks like she's got it beat."

"That's good."

"Do you miss it, AJ?" Harm asked him seriously.

"Sometimes, it's hard not to, you were my family. But every father has to let his children go sometime."

Harm smiled. "Yes sir, we do."

"Have you heard from Mattie?"

He nodded. "She and her dad are getting on well. She's still determined to go to the Academy and I'll help her all I can if that's what she wants."

"God help us all." AJ mused.

"Wait until it's Corey's turn, then they'll have another Rabb to deal with."

"Son, the Navy is going to be in trouble then," the retired Admiral remarked and they both started laughing again. Keeping it down so the nurses wouldn't be remanding them.

"It's good to see you, AJ," Harm said quietly. "Thank you for coming."

"I may be retired, Harm, but if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you."

Before Harm could thank him again, Mac and Corey came into the room. AJ stood and hugged the Marine; she lingered in his arms glad to see him. Corey shook his hand, before going over to his father.

"How about we get some coffee, Admiral?" Mac offered, having the feeling Chegwidden wanted to talk to her.

"As long as you stop calling me Admiral. I'm retired."

She smiled. "I can do that," she agreed. "Do you want anything, Harm?"

"No thanks."

"We want be long," she assured.

"Take your time, we're fine here."

She smiled again and left with AJ, they went to the cafeteria and sat at a private table with coffee.

"How's Harm doing, Mac, truthfully?" He asked her.

"He has he's good days and his bad days like all of us do."

He reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "And you?"

"More good days then bad," she admitted. "I've had to over come challengers I hadn't before, but I'm handling it."

"What about that deal you made with Rabb?" AJ asked her as he released her hand and sat back.

Mac was surprised. "You know about that?" She saw him nod. "I'd forgotten about it actually, it doesn't matter though. I can't have children."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

She smiled sadly. "I'm coming to accept it. Harm's been great about it of course."

"But he's had enough on his plate to handle as of late," AJ guessed.

She nodded. "But I found out his support service is very good," she mused, covering her grief. "Sera's family is amazing, her brother has been working non stop. His help had been a godsend. So much so, Admiral Carmichael requested him TAD to us for the next couple of months or for how long we may need him."

"I remember when Ryan told me Matt was joining the Marines," AJ recalled. "He said to me; AJ the damn kid wants to be a _Jarhead_. How in the hell am I going to handle having a _Jarhead_ for a son."

Mac laughed softly. "I can just imagine it."

"But he got use to the idea, then Matt's wife did a runner and left him with a two day old daughter. He eventually changed designators and went back to being a lawyer. Have you meet Emily?"

"Yes. She's a quiet a little heartbreaker, has Bud wrapped around her little finger."

"I'd believe that."

"AJ, the mishap wasn't an accident. A Gunnery Sergeant, Sera prosecuted was behind it, he wants her dead."

He sat back in his seat. "Samuel Johns?" He saw Mac nod. "Damn!"

"You know Johns?"

"I gave Harm the case and sent him to Pensacola to defend the Gunny. I damn well knew he was guilty and so did Harm. He defended the man even so. Though I expect he really only agreed to do it because Sera was prosecuting."

Mac sat forward in her seat. "How did she end up with that job, I've been trying to figure that out?"

"For a start, the Gunny was stationed at Pensacola at the time and all the witnesses to be called were there, it seemed logical for the case to be tried there. I'd heard from Captain Beckett, who runs NLSO at Pensacola, he'd given the case to Sera, he said it was time for _Angel _to waggle her wings."

She chuckled. "Waggle her wings?"

He nodded. "His polite version of keeping her active in the court room, that and the fact she'd once landed on an aircraft carrier without radio communication from the LSO. She indicated she had no radio by waggling her wings, then she landed with deadly accuracy."

Mac was impressed. "She seems to do everything the same way."

AJ had to agree. "Sera has an IQ over one forty, she finished high school at fifteen and a half and celebrated her sixteenth birthday at the Naval Academy. She completed an engineering degree while there, after graduating she went to law school and finished it two years. Giving birth and recovering from surgery didn't slow her down. After NJS she went to flight school and received her wings, she'd qualified on five different aircraft. She was assigned to the _Arch Angels_ and raised in rank faster then anyone else in the squadron. It's rumored she'll make Captain before she's thirty-five."

"And a long the way she stole Harm's heart and kept it hostage."

"I think he stole hers too, Mac," he told her gently. "Didn't you ever wonder why Harm held back so much?" She nodded and he continued. "He and Sera have had a connection from the moment they met. She volunteered to go TAD to the _Henry_ when Harm was deployed aboard her. She just about drove Captain Church mad when Harm went down in the Atlantic, because they were grounded by the weather at Pensacola. When he resigned his commission to go to Paraguay, she was there when he got back and was at a lose end before going into the CIA. She would have gone to Paraguay with him if she'd been state side when he left. He spent a lot of time with her and Corey between assignments. He even flew with the _Arch Angels_ while with the CIA."

"And he saw them after he came back to JAG, since there's a photo of him and Mattie with her and Corey." Mac stated.

Sighing, AJ agreed. "She was the one he turned to for advice."

"Because I wasn't there."

"Sorry Mac."

She smiled sadly. "It's my own fault, but we've rebuilt our friendship and Harm has been there for me, that's all I asked. He's the best friend I've ever had."

"And he always will be, Mac."

"I know," she played with her know empty cup. "I get the feeling he's going to leave us though. Once Sera is back on her feet."

"It's possible, I've heard Captain Beckett is headed for a promotion and a position at Pearl. If that happens, they'll need a good officer to take over at Pensacola."

"And that officer is Harm?"

He nodded and sat forward. "So I've heard."

"For someone who is retired, you've heard a lot sir," she noted and saw him frown, chuckling.

"I like to keep busy and Ryan keeps me informed about what's going on."

"Especially when it comes to Harm and Sera?"

"Especially when it comes to those two. Sera is as bad as Rabb ever was."

Mac chuckled again. "_Angel _and _Hammer_. The dynamic duo in the air and the courtroom."

"They make life interesting Mac, you can't say life with Harm around isn't boring, but…"

"But?"

"Perhaps it's time to move on and I'm not just talking about Harm," he said and then stood. "It's was good seeing you again Mac."

"You too, AJ," she said lost in thought.

AJ just smiled and walked out of the cafeteria.

**JAG Headquarters: Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC.**

Lt. Colonel Matthew Mitchell sat back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, it was late, and he should have been at home. It was a good thing Emily was staying with friends at Norfolk; at least he could burn the midnight oil. Even so he missed his light girl. Emily Jane was the bright point of his life, even if she did want to join the Navy like her Aunt Sera and Uncle Harm.

Chuckling he glanced up and saw Mac leaning against the doorframe. "Evening Colonel."

"You can drop the Colonel, _Cobra_, we're the only ones here."

The sound of his old call sign was damn sexy on her lips. He grinned his best 'flyboy' grin. "You've been talking to my father."

"Your nephew actually," she lent off the doorframe and took a seat. "He was telling me about his Mum's call sign and her tattoo. I asked him what your call sign was."

"I have a tattoo as well."

"Really?" The intrigued her. " And where would one find this tattoo?"

Matt grinned cheekily. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Mac."

"Red light Colonel," she said with a smile. "And how do you know I have a tattoo?"

"Harm. Has he showed you his?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Harm has a tattoo?"

Matt nodded. "You didn't know."

"No, when did he get a tattoo?"

"About six years ago, the same time as Sera got hers."

"So what is it?"

Shaking his head he chuckled. "Sorry Colonel, you'll have to ask Harm that question."

She grumbled as she pushed herself out of the chair. "Come on _Cobra_, let's get some dinner."

"You're on," he agreed and closed down his computer, grabbing his coat, cover and briefcase he followed her out. "Let's go Marine."

She smiled and went and got her own coat, cover and briefcase. They went to a little café she and Harm had found, it was quiet and served good food, they ordered and waited with coffee.

"So are Sera and Sam the only genius's in the family?" She asked him.

"Shawn and I hold our own," he mussed. "I had my law degree before I joined the Marines, after I did I choose to become an aviator."

"Admiral Chegwidden said you changed designators after Emily was born."

He nodded. "I married young, my ex was attracted to the uniform not the man inside it. She liked the distinction of being a Marine Aviator's wife, and all it offered, including other men. Two days after Emily was born, she walked out of the hospital and our lives. Leaving me a note telling me Emily was in fact mine, divorce papers, and fully custody of my daughter," he said, keeping the disgust he felt for his ex-wife out of his voice, but just. "I managed to juggle being a single dad and an aviator for about six months. Finally I had to make a decision and I did, I changed designators and transferred to the NLSO at Norfolk. I stay flight and carrier qualified, which comes in handy occasionally."

"Do you miss it?"

"I do, but then I look at Emily and I realize I have some much and I would have lost so much if I hasn't," he answered her, and then added. "Don't get me wrong, I think Sera has done a good job of bring Corey up and remaining an aviator, he's a good kid and he's going to be a hell'va good pilot one day."

"Takes after both of them there." Mac noted.

"True."

Their dinner arrived and the chatted about work, their friends as they ate. Finally though Matt got up the courage to ask about her, he'd been telling her about him all night nearly.

Mac sat back in her seat. "I've been married, widowed, engaged, in love and left to grieve," she told him. "A long the way I've struggled with my feelings concerning Harm."

"We're you in love with him?"

"No, I thought I was once, but I came to I realize we were better as friends. Being lovers would have just ripped us apart and he's always been in love with Sera, even I can see that now."

"Do you want children?"

She nodded and sadness slipped over her face. "I did, but it's too late now. I can't."

"Medical reasons?"

"Cancer."

"I'm sorry Mac."

"It's okay, the treatments are working and I'm beating it, that's the main thing."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "But are you coping with it, being told you'll never be able to have children isn't something you accept right away."

Her fingers entwined easily with his. "I have more good days lately then bad, but it still hurts to see a mother with a baby and know I'll never have that."

"You could adopt."

"I could, but right now I just want to beat this."

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to fine me."

"Thanks Matt."

"You're welcome, Sarah."

She felt a chill run up her spin, she hadn't been called Sarah by another man since Clayton Webb, and it didn't hurt as much as she though it would.

They finished dinner and he drove her back to JAG HQ to pick up her car, parking next to her Vette. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Mac, I really enjoyed it."

"So did I, we should do it again."

"I'd like that."

She smiled and got out of the car. "Thanks Matt."

He waited until she'd gotten her keys out and was safely on her way before heading home, smiling to himself. By oh six thirty the next morning he was pulling back into the car pack, parking his car next to Mac's Vette. He noticed Harm's SUV wasn't there yet, but that wasn't unusual for Harm. Grabbing his briefcase he headed inside, signing in before he took the elevator up to the right floor.

Lt. Commander Roberts greeted him. "Good morning, Colonel."

"Morning, Bud, how's Harriet and the boys?"

"They're good, Colonel." He said with a smile.

Dropping his briefcase, cover and coat off he went to Mac's office, knocking he went in. "Morning sunshine," he said cheerfully leaving against the doorframe.

She looked up grinning. "Morning Matt."

"Is Harm going to he hospital this morning?"

Mac nodded. "Then he's coming here. Why?"

"I was thinking of going and checking up on my little sister, want to tag along?"

"Sure, any other reason?"

"Well _Zapper _and the _Arch Angels_ are going to be there this morning. I want to talk with them all again."

"Sure, let check in with the Admiral and go from there." She announced, getting up.

Going to the Admiral's office, the asked Coates about seeing him.

Jen buzzed the Admiral. "Sir, Colonel Mackenzie and Mitchell would like to see you."

"_Send them in Coates_."

"You can go in Ma'am, sir."

Nodded they did so, standing before the Admiral's desk. He turned from the windows, his arms folding against his chest. "How is the Mitchell case coming along?"

"It's slow sir, Gunnery Sergeant Johns seems to have disappeared completely," Mac reported. "The Colonel and I are going to head over to Bethesda and talk to the members of the _Arch Angels_ again."

Carmichael unfolded his arms and gripped his chair. "I just spoke to the SecNav. NCIS is taking over the case, you're to hand over any evidence and all your files to Special Agent Gibbs."

"But sir." Matt spoke up.

"No buts Colonel. The case is being handled by NCIS and that's all there is to it," the Admiral said sternly. Then signed. "I don't like it either Matt, but we have our orders."

"So we're not to talk to the _Arch Angels_?" Mac asked.

"Colonel did I say you couldn't talk to them?"

"No sir."

"Then you have your answer. Gibbs will be at the hospital, make the change over painless, please."

"Yes sir," both said quickly.

"Dismissed."

Turning both left the office, not seeing the smirk on the Admiral's face. They gathered all the evidence and files and headed for Bethesda, taking his car.

"I have a feeling this isn't over, Johns is just waiting for things to settle down," Mac stated as they drove.

Matt agreed with her. "I have the same feeling."

"When are the _Angels _arriving?"

"They should have landed at Andrews and be on their way, Captain Church arranged for them all to be here today."

"The hospital's not going to like it."

"True but they've promised to behave," he said with a grin and they both laughed.

At the hospital, they went straight to ICU, being greeted by the duty nurse, who seemed to have her hands full _Arch Angels_.

"Ma'am, Sir."

Matt shook his head. "Attention on Deck!" He called in a strong voice and all the aviators snapped too, becoming quiet. "This is a hospital, not an OC, you will be respectful to the rules. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," all acknowledged.

"Now where is Captain Church?"

"In with Commander Rabb, sir." A woman informed.

Mac knew her. "Lt. Commander Hawks."

Elizabeth Hawks nodded. "Ma'am."

Matt knew them all too. "Until he requests you, you will all leave ICU and proceed to the cafeteria, where you will behave yourselves or face disciplinary action. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they acknowledged again.

"Dismissed."

Quietly they left the ICU, much to the relief of the duty nurse. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Lieutenant," he said with a smile, and then guided Mac away.

"You never mentioned one of the _Arch Angels_ is a Marine," she exposed.

"They're the only Navy squadron to have a Marine Major among them," he said proudly. "Sorry I thought you knew."

"No."

Captain Church eyed them suspiciously. "Did I just hear you address my officers, Lt. Colonel?"

"Yes sir, I did. All are on their way to the cafeteria at this very moment." Matt answered him.

"Very well.

Harm chuckled; he was in uniform, ready to go to work. Corey was on the other side of the bed; he was going with his dad to continue with his schoolwork. The _Arch Angels_ were a handful at the best of times, with them being worried about one of their own it made them worse.

"Morning Mac, Matt," Harm welcomed. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"NCIS is taking over the case, we're to hand over all evidence and files to Gibbs, but first we want to interview the _Angels_. Maybe we've missed something." Mac told him.

"I have no problems with you talking to them," the Captain informed.

"Thank you sir."

A low moan caught all their attention; Harm quickly took Sera's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Sera honey."

Her eyelids flickered and then opened, it took a moment for her to focus. When she did she smiled weakly at who she was looking at. "Harm?"

He grinned, tears in his eyes. "Hi sweetheart."

She licked dry lips. "What happened?"

"You nosed dived you're Rhino and it fell on you," he said lightly.

She momentarily closed her eyes and then opened them again. "No wonder I feel like hell," she heard chuckling and turned her head a little, seeing her son. "Corey?"

"I'm here Mom," he took her hand, cast and all in his. "I'm glad you're all right."

She rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm going to be fine, kiddo," she reassured and then looked back to Harm. "What about _Zapper_?"

"He's fine, Sera."

Jeff Church had slipped out of the room and had returned with Dr. Marshall, both men were smiling.  "Welcome back, Lt. Commander," the doctor greeted.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Two weeks."

Matt went closer. "While you've been sleeping away, I've been picking up Rabb's case load. It's not fair, little sister."

"Nothing you can't handle," she mused softly.

"Nothing at all," he agreed.

"I need to check the Lt. Commander over, so everyone out for the moment," the doctor ordered.

Giving Sera's hand once more squeeze, Harm lent over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back, sweetheart."

"I'll be waiting,"

She felt her son hold tight to her cast covered hand, seeing the tears in his eyes. "I'm okay, Core, I promise."

Relief flooded through the boy and he gently hugged her, his tears falling freely. His mother holding him the best she could with the cast on and the IV drip attached.

She kissed his forehead. "I'll be fine Core, go with your dad."

"I love you mum."

"I love you too, kiddo." She reluctantly let him go and he left with Harm and the others.

"You must have a Guardian Angel, Lt. Commander," Dr. Marshall exclaimed.

"Why doc?"

"Because your injures were serious enough that they could have killed you. They lost you once on the _Henry _and we lost you during surgery. You hit your head hard enough to crack your helmet I was told and I can fully understand, since we had to relieve the pressure on your brain."

Sera put her hand to the back of her head, feeling the bandage. "Then I obviously do have a Guardian Angel, doc," she remarked lightly as she drew her hand back, even though the reality of it was sinking in. "So when can I get out of here?"

The doctor laughed. "Your fiancé said you'd say that."

Fiancé? She guessed the doctor was talking about Harm. "I suppose he knows me too well."

"Well, I want to run a few tests first to make sure everything is all right before we move you out of ICU, then we'll see how you go," he reported. "I'll have your wrist and ankle rex-rayed this afternoon, though I expect you'll be wearing a cast for another couple of weeks. Now lets take a look at you."

Outside the room, Corey was being held his father; Harm was stroking his hair, keeping him close. He didn't want to lose this, in the two weeks Corey had been with him, they'd gotten closer.

Mac saw the expression on her friends face and smiled. "I'm going to miss him," she said softly.

Matt arched an eyebrow. "Is he going somewhere?"

She nodded. "With Sera and Corey, look at him Matt, he's happy. Harm's been lost since Mattie went back to her dad. He needs Corey and Sera. They complete him."

"Yeah they do," he agreed. "I guess Admiral Carmichael will need someone to replace him, then."

"He will," she smiled a little, seeing what he was getting out. "Thinking about it?"

Matt nodded. "Lets just say, I met this nice Marine who I believe is something special and I'd like to get to know her more. Which would be a little hard to do if I'm at Norfolk."

Mac found herself blushing. "I suppose it would be."

Dr. Carmichael came out. "You can go back in, not too long though and not to many at once."

"You and Corey go, Harm, Matt and I will go and talk to the _Angels_."

"I'll ring Mom and Dad and let them know." Matt added.

He nodded and they slipped into the room.

Sera gestured him over. "You have some explaining to do, fiancé."

Harm smiled and perched on the bed. "It was Captain Church's idea."

Corey had taken the chair. "We can keep dad though, can't we mom?" He asked aguishly.

She took Harm's hand in her own, her sea green eyes locked with his blue ones. "What do you say, flyboy, can we keep you?" She asked, feeling a little apprehensive about his answer. She'd been holding back for so long, and from what the doctor had told her, she'd looked death in the face and walked away. This time. It was time to make a stand and let go.

Harm smiled warmly. "If you'll have me, sweetheart. No more holding back."

"No more," she agreed.

Corey rolled his eyes as his father lent over and kissed his mother. "Jeez, can't you two wait to do that?"

Sera laughed as she rested her forehead against Harm's. "Then you'd better go outside, I plan to do a lot more of it."

"Yuck," he grumbled. "I'm going, let me know when you're done."

"Stay with Captain Church," Harm ordered.

"Yes sir," he said and hurried out.

Sera ran a finger over Harm's lips. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For making you worry."

"Honey, the only thing you did was made me realize I need you, you and Corey. I'm through with being a part time dad, Sera. I want to be a full time dad and a…" He paused, kissing her once more. "A full time lover."

Her hand went to the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. "I should have said yes all those years ago, Harm. I shouldn't of kept Corey from you."

"You didn't, we kept each other apart with our silly hang ups, but no more, Sera," he promised, feeling complete with her. "I want to be a part of your life and Corey's. I've had enough of being alone."

"So I guess Corey and I are keeping you." She decided.

"For better or for worse," he quoted.

"Forever?"

"Forever sweetheart." He agreed and kissed her again, this time deepening it, hearing her moan in response.

"Careful _Hammer_, you'll have the nurses in here checking on me," she teased.

"I can wait, _Angel_."

She groaned, after another kiss. "I don't know if I can."

"Patients, good things come to those who wait."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then you've got a deal flyboy," she vowed.

"So have you, sweetheart," he guaranteed, he settled her back against the bed and sat back. "I guess I better ring my mum and let her know she's going to have a daughter-in-law."

"She'll just say about time," Sera mused.

"I know," he brushed the hair back from her eyes. "Do you want anything, Jeff had a few things packed and sent back for both you and Corey. They're at my apartment?"

"Something comfortable to sleep in."

"I'll get your things and bring them by after work."

"Can I have some water, please?"

"Sure," he poured her some from the jug; lifting her gentle he held it to her lips. "Just sip." When she was finished he put the cup back. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good," he took her hand in his again. "I'd really thought I was going to lose you Sera."

Sera saw the tears slid down his cheeks and drew him down into her arms. "You'll never lose me Harm, I love you," she whispered. "I'll always love you." She knew Harm better then most, she knew how he closed everything up inside until it came out like a floor gate opening. She'd seen him at his best and at his worse, just as he'd seen her. This mishap showed though how easily it was for one to lost the other.

Hearing a throat being cleared, Harm sat up and wiped his eyes, glancing back he saw Mac and Matt had come in. "That was fast," he stated back in control of his emotions.

Mac wanted to know what was going on, but it wasn't the time.

"All the _Arch Angels_ said the same thing, they didn't see anyone who wasn't supposed to have been around _Angel_, near her or her Rhino," Matt reported, he'd wondered what had been going on when they'd walked in, but didn't voice it. "It seems the _Angels_ keep to themselves, when they did socialize it was with the other pilots on board."

"As standard procedure for us," Sera told them. "Are you two heading up the investigation?"

"No I am," Special Agent Gibbs informed coming into the room. "How are you feeling _Angel_?"

"Like I've been hit by a Rhino, Gibbs."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Typical response for an aviator."

"Careful Gibbs, you'll have my wings waggling."

Harm chuckled over their bantering. "Come up with anything new?"

Gibbs moved further into the room, he handed Sera a photo. "Was this guy on the _Henry_?"

She took the photo and looked at it carefully. "He was my plane Captain."

"Was it right. He's dead."

"Dead?"

He nodded. "He was found this morning in the hanger with a single bullet wound to the forehead."

"Which means Johns is still on the _Henry_."

"Nope."

"How can you be so sure?" Matt demanded.

"Because we arrested Johns this morning."

"So who killed the plane captain?" Harm asked him.

"That we don't know."

Agent Todd came into the room, she gave Gibbs the report she'd just received.

He signed. "According to this at the time _Angel_ had her mishap, Johns was using the services of a hooker, he paid using a stolen credit card."

"This is really starting to stink, Gibbs," Harm commented dryly.

"More then you can believe," the NCIA agent remarked, playing his next move over in his mind. "Rabb, are you too busy for a little good cop, bad cop?"

"With Johns?" He queried, then at the nod agreed. "I'm in."

"Good, because I think it's time Johns received a visit from _Angel's _fiancé."

"Can we do that?" Kate asked.

"The man does deserve legal representation."

"I'll do it." Harm decided.

Smiling Gibbs held out his hand. "Give me the gun," he ordered and reluctantly Harm did so, handing it over. "Not that I don't trust you." He made sure the safety was on before slipping it under Sera's pillow. "Just in case."

"Thanks Gibbs," she said, even though she doubted she would be able to use it just yet.

"You're welcome. Lets roll Rabb, I don't have all day."

Shaking his head, Harm stood, he kissed Sera first. "I'll be back later."

"I'll be here."

He kissed her once more then moved away.

As he walked past Mac, she grabbed his arm. "Take it easy, Harm."

"I will," he assured.

She released his arm and he went with the NCIA agents.

Matt guided Mac closer. "You two haven't been properly introduced. Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, my sister, Lt. Commander Sera Mitchell."

_So this is Mac_, Sera thought. "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

"Like wise, Lt Commander."

Corey came back into the room. "Grandpa, Grandma and Aunt Sammy are on they're way up."

"We'll get out of here then," Matt announced. "I'll be back tonight kiddo."

"Don't be late."

"I won't, though I doubt you're going to be up to much but sleeping tonight after all the _Angels_ get to see you."

"They're all here?"

"All of them and they all want to see you, so be good, huh?"

"I will."

He kissed her forehead. "See you later, sweetheart."

Corey went closer to his Mom. "Dad said I have to go with Uncle Matt, Mom, so I'll see later too."

She smiled. "Don't give him to much of a hard time."

"I won't," he assured and gave her a gentle hug before leaving with his Uncle and the Lt. Colonel.

Matt paused outside, addressing the Marine. "Keep you're eyes open, Gunny."

"Yes sir."

"You're worried." Mac noted quietly as they walked away.

"Now more then ever," he said sternly, keeping his voice down so not to concern his nephew.

To be continued…


	3. Facing Ones Demons

**Title:** **_Life's Consequences_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG or NCIS; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

Author's Note: Thank you to those who took the time to read and review, for those who have only read; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. 

_Winjan_: Thanks for the nice words. AJ knows about Harm and Sera from her father. I hope you enjoy the bad cop, good cop scene.

_RinkRat_: Thanks; I hope you enjoy the rest.

_Queenofdiamonds1_: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Laura carr_: Hi, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter Three: **_Facing Ones Demons_**

NCIS Headquarters: Washington DC 

Special Agent Gibbs strolled into the interview room and sat down facing former Gunnery Sergeant Johns. "Well Gunny, you're in deep shit."

Samuel Johns gave a smug smile. "Why is that Agent Gibbs?"

"Well I've just come from the hospital, Lt. Commander Mitchell is conscious," he saw the shock on Johns' face. "You didn't think she'd make it, did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, so you just escaped Leavenworth to use the services of a Hooker?"

"She was a damn fine Hooker." Johns smirked with a large grin.

Gibbs sat back in his chair, crossing his arms against his chest. "Is that so?" He asked and the Gunny nodded. "So you wouldn't be worried to know the Lt. Commander's fiancé is standing just outside the door."

Johns' bravo started dropping. "Why should that worry me, and where's my lawyer?"

"Well that's the problem you see," Gibbs sat forward, uncrossing his arms. "You see your lawyer, Commander Rabb, is the Lt. Commander's fiancé." He stood and walked over to the door, opening it. "Commander," he nodded to Harm as he walked in. "Try not to kill him."

Johns heard the comment jumped out of his seat and back against the wall. "You're not leaving me alone with him, are you?"

"Why Gunny, he's your lawyer," the NICA agent said casually, though he did shut the door.

Harm put his briefcase and cover on the table, staking towards the Gunny. "I just thought I'd let you know Johns, because of a conflict in interests, I won't be your lawyer any longer. JAG will assign another to you." He had grabbed the Gunny and held him up against the wall. "I'm here because my fiancée is in the hospital and all evidence leads to you."

"I didn't do it," the Gunny stamped quickly. "I have an alibi."

"Yes I know she's a nice girl. Underage, did you know that? So you can add statutory rape to your list."

Johns paled. "I didn't know that."

"You don't seem to know much, Gunny."

Gibbs sat back down. "How did you do it, Gunny, get on the _Patrick Henry_ and then off again?" There was silence. "You can either talk to me or talk to Rabb here. Either way we'll get the information we need."

Johns hesitated. The Commander hadn't released him. He swallowed hard. "I didn't have to, her plane Captain did it for me, he wanted her dead as much as I did."

"Why?" Harm demanded angrily.

"She prosecuted his brother. Sent him to jail, he killed himself."

"So you paid him to do your dirty work for you."

"I didn't have to pay him, he did it for nothing," Johns smirked.

Gibbs got up and came over to them. "Stand down Commander."

Harm released the Gunny. "So who killed him?"

"How would I know, I've been here in Washington. Maybe he did himself in."

Harm shook his head. "You're pathetic Johns."

"He said you'd say that."

"Who?"

"Palmer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he organized the whole thing," Johns revealed, singing like a canary. "He got me out, organized for me to be picked up everything."

"Is that so." Harm smiled, a little covertly. "Get what you need, Gibbs?"

"More then enough, thank you Commander."

Johns stared at them shocked. "This was a set up?"

"It's called getting information, Gunny and you just gave us enough to send you back to Leavenworth with an extended sentence." Gibbs announced. "Not to mention implicate Palmer." He and Harm then walked out of the room, leaving the shaken former Gunny alone. The NCIA agent was impressed. "You'd make a hell'va good agent, Commander. Ever thought of changing careers?"

"Not lately," Harm said with a warm smile. "But I'll keep it in mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

"Thanks again Rabb."

"No problem," Harm said. "Keep me informed."

"I will,"

With a nod, Harm left NCIS and drove to Falls Church and JAG HQ. Parking his SUV he went inside leaving his briefcase and cover in his office or his cubbyhole as he'd nicked named it, with his coat. He went to find Matt and Mac, who were both in her office. He knocked and went in.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Got a few minutes?"

She nodded, noting he looked tired. "Sit down."

He did and told them what happened with Johns from start to finish. "On the way here I've been going over the whole interview in my mind and I still get the feeling we're missing something."

"I've had the same feeling," Matt admitted.

Mac sat back in her chair. "Do you think Palmer could be making a final stand?"

"It's possible or he could be playing one of his games," Harm said, just knowing that chewed at his gut. "Where's Corey?"

"In the conference room," she answered and saw him start to get to his feet. "Harm relax he has a Gunnery Sergeant with him." She reassured and he sunk back into his chair. "You look tired."

"I am," he said wearily. "I suppose the past couple of weeks are catching up with me."

"Well you're not as young as you use to be," she teased and saw him chuckle. "Why don't you take the day off, go home and get some rest."

"No, I'll make it," he rose, this time more slowly from his seat. "I'll see you later."

"Harm," Matt pulled a nine-millimeter from his jacket, handing it to him. "Just in case."

Harm didn't hesitate in taking it; tucking it into the back of his uniform pants, he made sure his jacket covered it. "Thanks Matt."

"No problem."

Seeing the look in Mac's eyes made Harm hesitate for a moment, he gave her a reassuring smile, and then walked out. He went to the conference room, surprised at who was guarding the door. "Gunny."

"Commander," Victor Galendez gave him a warm smile. "Nice to see you again sir."

"You too Gunny, finished with the CIA?"

He nodded, not concealing his relief. "For good, this time," he announced. "You've got a good kid in there sir."

Harm smiled warmly. "I'm starting to see that, Gunny," he patted his shoulder and went into the conference room. "Hey squirt."

"Hey dad." Corey gave him a flyboy grin.

Sitting down, Harm sighed, his son reminded him of himself way too much. "So did you meet the Gunny?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

There was a knock on the door and it was opened by the Gunny. "Sir you have visitors."

"Send them in Gunny."

He opened the door fully letting the two people in, shutting it when they were. Harm and Corey were instantly on their feet.

"Mom, Frank," Harm went over and hugged them both.

"How are you, darling?" Trish asked him.

"I'm fine Mum, I was going to call you. Sera is awake."

"That's great, Harm." She released him, going over to the Corey. "Do I get a hug young man?"

He grinned and did so. "Hi Grandma."

Frank smiled. "He's a lot like you, Harm."

Harm agreed. "More and more everyday," he turned to his stepfather. "Frank, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being such a pain in the six over the years."

Frank laughed softly. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks Frank."

Trish ruffled her grandson's hair. "Have you been good for your dad young man?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a grin, and then asked. "Can I tell them, dad?"

Harm nodded. "Go a head."

"Dad and Mom are going to get married."

Trish and Frank laughed at his excitement. "Well it's about time," she smirked.

"Thanks Mom," Harm grumbled good heartedly.

She chuckled. "You're welcome son." They all laughed at the comment. Trish put her hand on her son's arm; she was worried about him though she was his mother, which meant she always worried. "You look tired honey."

"I am Mom, it's been a long two weeks, even on half days."

"Well we're here to help now, so how about we take Corey back to your apartment and let you get some work done."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem, honey. Will Gunnery Sergeant Galendez be joining us?" She asked sweetly.

Harm hesitated; he didn't even know the Gunny's orders. "I don't know Mom," going over to the door he opened it. "Gunny."

Galendez came into the room. "Sir?"

"What are your orders, Gunny?"

"To remain with your son sir, both here and at your apartment."

"Very well Gunny, my parents will be accompanying Corey home."

"I'll have the staff car brought around sir," he informed. "What time will the Commander be home?"

"Thirteen thirty, Gunny, unless traffic is bad."

"I'll notify your shadow then sir."

That surprised Harm. "My what?"

"Your shadow sir," he reopened the door. "Corporal."

A woman in her late twenties stepped into the room. "Sir."

"Corporal Steel was assigned to you sir by Admiral Carmichael on recommendation by NCIS." Galendez explained.

"Welcome aboard, Corporal," Harm greeted.

"Thank you sir."

Corey had gathered his books together, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "So cool."

Frank laughed. "All right young man lets go."

Harm gave his Mom the door key to his apartment. "I'll be heading straight home."

"All right son," she kissed his cheek. It bothered her to think her son and grandson were in danger along with her soon to be daughter in law.

"Everything will be fine, Mom," he said gently. "I promise."

"I know son."

He smiled reassuringly and pointed a finger at his son. "Behave young man."

"Yes sir."

Chuckling he messed his hair. "Get going." He followed them out, saying goodbye at the elevator. Then he and his shadow headed for his office.

P.O. Coates intercepted them. "Sir, the Admiral would like to see you."

"Thank you Petty Officer," he changed his direction.

Coates walked beside him. "New friend sir?" She asked quietly.

He smiled. "So ordered by the Admiral and recommended by NCIS and I'd hazard to guess, trained by the Gunny."

Jen's smile changed to one of interest. "Galendez is cute."

Harm chuckled. "Down girl."

"Yes dad," she teased and they laughed quietly together.

Corporal Steel remained near the door to the Admiral's door as Harm went in. He moved causally to stand before the desk. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Commander, sit down," Carmichael ordered, continuing when he had. "Your name is on the promotions list, congratulations Captain."

"Captain," he was shocked. "Thank you sir."

"Admiral Chegwidden recommended you for promotion before he retired," Carmichael announced. He handed Rabb his orders. "You're expected in Pensacola in two weeks to take over from Captain Beckett at NSLO there. Your promotion ceremony will be held here before you leave along with Lt. Commander Mitchell's, her promotion to Commander came through. Captain Church suggested the joint ceremony."

"I don't know what to say, sir."

"Well that's a first, Commander. Your promotion is effective in seven days, as is your fiancé's. Harm you're a damn fine officer and a hell'va lawyer, but it's time to move on."

"Yes sir," he managed to say, still a little stunned by the news.

Carmichael could see that. "Why don't you go home, Harm? Spend some time with your family, see Sera and for god sakes get some sleep."

"Yes sir," he agreed smiling. "Thank you sir."

"You did all the work son. Dismissed."

Harm got to his feet. "Aye sir." He said and then walked out, crossing the bullpen with his shadow following, he saw Mac was in her office and detoured over to her. Knocking. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, come in."

He did, shutting the door, his shadow taking up position outside. He sat down, the folder with his orders in it still in his hands. He looked at Mac, his best friend. "I just promoted."

A smiled eased onto her lips. "Harm that's great, congratulations." She saw his stunned look. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I just didn't expect it, you know after everything that's happened."

"You're a good officer Harm."

"I'm also taking command of NLSO Pensacola in two weeks." He added.

That didn't surprise her; AJ had said Harm would be in line for Beckett's job. "Congratulations."

"Mac…"

She got up and went round her deck to him, perching on it. "Harm, it's okay," she took his hand. "I understand and I'm happy for you. I really am."

He managed a small smile. "I promised I help you though all this."

"And you have, now it's time to help Sera and Corey. Be a good father to your son."

Harm stood and drew her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you, Marine."

"I'm going to miss you sailor," she admitted. "But no matter where you are, you'll still be my best friend."

"You bet," he agreed. "And if you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"I'll remember that."

Harm released her. "I'm heading home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right," Mac said, feeling tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry in front of him. "Take it easy driving home."

"I will," he lent forward and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Mac." He said, and then hurried out.

She sat back down on the desk, feeling her legs would give out if she didn't. Her tears fell freely and she hurried to find a tissue when Sturgis knocked and came into her office. Wiping her eyes.

He sighed as he went in. "Harm told you about his promotion?"

She nodded forcing a smile. "I'm happy for him, I'm losing my best friend, but I'm happy."

"You're not losing him, Mac. He'll always be your friend."

Mac glanced down at her shoes. "You weren't here when he went back to flying, we lost touch. If it hadn't have been for a case we'd probably wouldn't have talked face to face."

"That's not true and you know it."

Looking up she supposed it wasn't. "Other then his time flying and the CIA, he's always been here. In the worse of times and the best."

"We all have to move on Mac, even you," Sturgis said gently, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let him go. He'll always be your best friend but you've both moved on concerning the way you feel about each other."

"I told Harm I didn't know if I loved him any more, I suppose I always will, but only as a friend," she said with newfound clarity. "I suppose deep down I've always known there was someone else in his life. Someone he loved with all his heart, now I know there is. He loves Sera very much and his son."

"And she loves him, Mac. She always has, you could say they're as stubborn as each other."

Mac chuckled over that. "From what I've been told about Sera, I can believe that."

Sturgis smiled. "She knows how to handle Harm though." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you go see Sera, you too have more in common then just Harm."

"Oh?"

"Sera can't have children either, she had to have a hysterectomy after Corey was born."

"Harm never told me that, he said she was taken into surgery, but not what for."

"Go see her, Mac." Sturgis urged, he released her arm and walked out of her office.

**Bethesda Naval Hospital: Maryland, Virginia (Two days later)**

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie hesitated outside of the private room that Lt. Commander Sera Mitchell had been moved to after being released from ICU. Putting her hand on the door handle, she opened the door, nodding to the Gunny that was still on guard there. She saw the young woman in a comfortable chair by the window, her foot resting on a pillow on a plastic chair. She seemed to be lost in thought, staring out the window. The cast on her foot was now a walking one, the one on her wrist was new too, and the bandage was gone from her head.

Sera looked back. "Colonel?"

She made a moved to get up and Mac waved her down. "Stay seated Lt. Commander, you're in no condition to jump to your feet every time an higher ranking officer walks into the room."

"Yes Ma'am, force of habit I guess."

Mac crossed over to her, bring one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs with her, she sat down. "I don't know if you remember me or not. I'm Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, from JAG."

"Matt introduced us. Harm talks a lot about you, Colonel."

"I wish I could say he's talked a lot about you, Lt. Commander, but he hasn't."

Sera smiled thinly. "That's as much my fault as his Ma'am, we kept our relationship to ourselves for so long it became second nature."

"But no more?"

"No. It's time to come clean, to stop holding back. I love Harm, Colonel. I'm not ashamed to admit that and I never was, I just knew he wasn't ready."

"Harm loves you too, it's very clear in his eyes."

"So I guess we have something in common then, we both love Harm." Sera said bluntly, reading the Colonel correctly.

"We do, but I love Harm as a friend. I always will."

"Then you're very luckily Colonel Mackenzie."

"Yes I am and I think you'd better call me Mac."

"Yes Ma'am, if you'll call me Sera."

"I will," she glanced out the window, then back to the young woman. "You looked a miles away when I came in."

"I suppose was or a few thousand feet up," Sera admitted sheepishly. "I don't like being cooped up, unless it's in a cockpit."

Mac chuckled lightly. "Harm's the same way at times."

"I know, I guess we're a lot a like," the aviator admitted. "Corey's the same, but he's his father's son."

"From the time I've spent with Corey, I'd have to agree, he's a lot like his father," Mac stated. "He's going to be a heartbreaker in a few years."

Sera rubbed the fingers of her cast. "No offence Mac, but why are you here?"

"I thought we should get to know each other, I'd like to know the woman who's marrying my best friend."

"Before I take him away."

"Your not taking him away, the promotion is something Harm deserves, as is his own command." Mac defended strongly. "And I know you'll make him happy."

"That's all I've every wanted to do," Sera confessed. "Harm is a easy person to love, but breaking down his barriers takes time and patients but once you do, he loves you back with his entire being."

Mac smiled warmly. "Yes he does, but I hear from your brother you're the same."

"Mattie has a big mouth at times, but he has a good heart."

"The best."

Sera moved her foot off the pillow. "Mac would you mind giving me a hand up?"

"Sure," she stood and helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just need to use the head," Sera revealed. "I won't be long."

"Will you be all right?"

Sera nodded, grinning. "I'm getting rather good at it."

Mac chuckled. "Well yell if you need help."

"I'll do that," the younger woman said with a grin, then walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Sitting down, Mac noticed the novel now lying in the chair, leaning over she picked up the hardback and sat back. The books title court her eye, '_Angel's End_', the fourth in the _Angel_ Series. She thought it wasn't due out for another few weeks; she opened it and read the summery on the dust jacket. This was going to be a good one, she decided and flicked to the first page.

She was still reading when Sera hobbled out, she smiled and returned to her seat. "So what do you think?"

Mac looked up, startled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"It's okay, take it home and read it."

"You've read it?" She asked shocked.

"No," Sera chuckled. "I wrote it, Mac. I'm Elizabeth St. John."

"You're kidding?"

"No," she rested her foot on the pillow. "I started writing the first novel when I was at the Academy, I gave it Harm to read after we meet, he read it, helped me with the rewrite I did and then said I should get it published. I didn't think it was good enough, but I sent it to a publisher anyway and the rest is history. I write under a pen name and my publisher agreed not to tell anyone I'm a Naval Officer. That mystery alone had made the novels best sellers."

Mac closed the book and sat forward. "I've always thought the main character was a lot like Harm."

"He is, when I rewrote the first book, I changed the character so it was, I guess I didn't it unconsciously. After the first novel became a best seller, I kept going. Harm reads all the manuscripts, he's my muse, and souse of information at times," she said blushing a little. "This is the last in the _Angel_ series, I thought it was time to concluded it. _Angel_ – Commander Drew Ryans faces his demons and gets closer at last."

"So he finds his father."

Sera smiled. "You'll have to read the novel, Mac."

She frowned. "Not fair," she handed it over. "I wouldn't get it finished anyway before you left."

"Then sent it to Harm and I, I don't mind. It's Harm's copy anyway. The dedication was written for him."

Mac reopened the book and read the dedication. " '_To Hammer, keep the wind at your back. Angel_.' Isn't that a bit obvious?"

Sera shrugged. "It'll have everyone thinking," she stated, she could see there was something else on Mac's mind. "So what else did you want to talk to me about?"

"I um…" Mac hesitated. "I found out I can't have children."

She didn't say Harm had already told her. "I'm sorry, though I suppose that's not what you want to hear either."

"How do you handle it? Sturgis told me you couldn't have any more children."

"It wasn't easy, but I came to realize I have so much, my son, Harm. And if I want more children I could always adopt. So can you. Mac," Sera sat forward. "I also happen to know, there's a little girl out there who thinks the world of you and she hasn't known you for that long. Just think how she'll feel about you in a years time or two."

Mac felt tears fill her eyes. "Emily is such a great kid."

"Yes she is and an afternoon with her brings something special into your life," the aviator declared. "Give yourself time Mac, as time goes on you lean to accept and move on. Especially when there are those around you who love and care for you."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You something special yourself, Sera."

"Thanks Mac."

The door to her room suddenly flew open and Harm rushed in with Agent Gibbs. "We've got to move," Harm said quickly, he took the nine-millimeter from beneath the pillow of the bed and thrust it into Mac's hands as she stood, leaving the book behind.

"Samuel Johns escaped this morning, we believe he's headed here." Gibbs announced.

Harm gathered Sera up into his arms, turning. "Lets go Gibbs."

Mac followed them out. "Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you in the car," Harm answered, he addressed the Gunny. "Clear the room of the Commanders personals, bring them to the location we discussed."

"Yes sir."

Corporal Steel was waiting with Dr. Marshall. "We're ready to go sir."

"Lets move," Gibbs ordered them. He lead the way, they took the elevator to the ground floor, slipping out the emergency entrance.

A blue sedan pulled up driving by Agent Tony Dinozzo; Mac helped Harm with Sera, the three of them climbed into the back. Gibbs forcing Tony out of the drivers seat over into the passenger seat, he then addressed the Corporal and doctor as a second car pulled up driven by Agent Todd. "We'll meet at the arranged location."

"Yes sir," the Corporal acknowledged and ushered the doctor to the other car.

Tony turned and gave Sera a dazzling smile as they dove away. "Hey _Angel_."

"Hey Tony, keeping out of trouble?"

"You know me."

"That's why she asked it, Dinozzo." Gibbs taunted.

Mac glanced at Sera. "You've worked with NCIS before?"

"Once or twice, I gave Tony a ride in a Tomcat."

"Which was so cool."

Mac chuckled. "Made a friend for life huh, _Angel_."

"I did. Even if he did throw up in the cockpit."

"Well it was hot and you were rolling us over and over."

Harm grinned. "She turned the heat up in your cockpit, Tony. It's a common trick played on _Cherries_."

Tony frowned. "Thanks so much, _Angel_."

"Any time Tony."

"So where are we going?" Mac asked.

"McLean."

"McLean?"

"We ran into a retired Admiral on our way out of JAG HQ," Harm explained. "He offered, and I took him up on it. Galendez is getting Mom, Frank and Corey on a transport to Pensacola, they'll be safe on the base with him."

"Do my Mom and Dad know what's going on?" Sera asked.

"They will by now, Matt was going to ring them, I told him not to tell them where we're headed though. He'll meet up with us later."

"Don't worry Lt. Commander, we have everything covered." Gibbs said confidently.

Sitting back she tried to get more comfortable, which wasn't easy. Mac could see that. "Sit up on Harm's lap and I'll put your legs up, you can rest your ankle on my lap."

"I couldn't do that."

"Sure you can, that's an order, Lt. Commander."

Sera looked to Harm, who merely tugged her into his lap as Mac swung her legs up at the same time, resting her ankles on her lap. Sighing she snuggled into his embrace, feeling safe in his arms.

"Better?" Mac inquired.

"Yes Ma'am."

The Marine rolled her eyes, seeing the aviator grin, a flyboy grin, which made Harm laugh quietly. "Lt. Commander, I'm sure you're use to that smile of your getting you what you want, but it won't work with me." Mac commented dryly.

Harm chuckled. "She said the same thing to me."

"It's genetically built into pilots, Harm. You know that." Sera remarked.

"True."

Mac groaned. "Flyboys," she muttered and both laughed quietly.

By the time they'd arrived at the Chegwidden house Sera was asleep, Harm was just about there himself. AJ came out of the house as the second car pulled up, he went to the first, opening the back door as the others climbed out. "Let me give you a hand, Harm."

"Thanks."

With a little maneuvering AJ managed to lift Sera off Harm's lap and out of the car, she moaned but didn't wake. He stepped back and let Harm out of the car. "Son you look ready to collapse, when did you last sleep?"

"I had a few hours last night."

"Not good enough," AJ declared in his no nonsense voice as he carried Sera inside, the others running to keep up.

Harm followed him into the spare room. "Thanks for letting us stay AJ."

"No problem," he laid the young woman on the bed and then straightened. "Stay with her son, get some rest yourself."

"Yes sir," he said automatically and saw AJ frown. "Force of habit."

Smiling the retired Admiral patted his shoulder and walked out shutting the door. In the living room the others were making themselves at home. "So what in the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Samuel Johns escaped this morning, he was sighted heading for the hospital," Gibbs reported. "Our first concern was the Lt. Commanders safety."

"Admiral, I hate to interrupt but I'd like to check the Lt. Commander over." Dr. Marshall spoke up.

"Very well doctor, Colonel would you?"

"Yes sir."

"Doctor while you're at it, check Commander Rabb over too."

"Aye sir."

 Mac showed him the way, Corporal Steel followed, remaining outside the spare room as the doctor went in. Mac returned to the living room.

"Rabb said this would be the safest place for her," Gibbs was saying. "I trust his judgment."

"Then go and find this SOB, because if he comes here, I'll be shooting first and asking questions later," the retired Admiral warned.

Gibbs had no doubts about that. "Gunnery Sergeant Taylor will be here soon with the Commanders belongings, the Colonel knows him, he'll be remaining."

"More the merrier," AJ remarked sarcastically. "Now go and find Johns."

Not wanting to push their luck the NCIS agents left quickly.

Mac sighed and sat down, rubbing her temples. "I'm going to miss the excitement after he leaves."

"Life is never boring when Harm is around," AJ agreed. "Still having his own command will do him good."

She nodded. "I didn't see it happening, I never saw he was having any type of relationship with Sera. I never even knew about her. I'd heard about _Angel_, he talked about the pilot but not the woman."

"It wasn't done intentionally, Mac, they'd just done it for so long they became good at it."

"I know, Sera said the same thing when I went to visit her," she put the hand gun on the coffee table and sat back, resting her head against the sofa.

AJ got up and sat next to her. "How are you holding Mac?"

She chuckled dryly. "I wasn't expecting to do this when I got up this morning."

"None of us were."

Dr. Marshall came back in; he sat on AJ's assistance. "Lt. Commander Mitchell is fine, she woke briefly, but I gave her something to get back to sleep. As I did Commander Rabb, he said he'd been having difficulties sleeping. They'll most likely sleep the rest of the afternoon and most of the night."

"Thank you doctor." Mac bided.

There was a knock on the door, AJ grabbed the pistol off the table and glanced through the spy hole, seeing it was the Gunny. He opened the door. "Gunnery Sergeant Taylor?"

"Yes sir."

He glanced back to Mac and got confirmation; tucking the pistol into the back of his jeans he opened the door fully. "Come in."

The Gunny did, he carried an over night bag.

AJ shut the door. "It that Lt. Commander Mitchell's?" He asked referring to the bag.

"Yes sir."

"Leaving it out of the way for now."

"Yes sir," the Gunny put it down then handed the doctor a set of keys. "The nurse on the desk said you'd need your car, sir. They're waiting for you back at the hospital, so I drove it over."

"Thank you Gunny."

"No problem sir, it was a nice ride."

"Well then," he stood. "Thank you all for an interesting afternoon, if you need me just call."

"We'll do that doctor." AJ announced, he walked the man out and saw him off. As he watched the doctor drive away he crossed his arms against his chest. When he'd retired he thought life was going to slow down. Damn he was glad it hadn't. He wouldn't have missed helping out Rabb it was like old times. Turning he walked back into his house, locking the door once more. Mac was giving the Gunny a run down of the house, including all entrances, as they went over security.

"Is Admiral Carmichael expecting you back, Mac?" AJ asked.

"Yes sir, I'll get a lift back with Matt, he's on his way out here."

"All right. Well make yourselves at home," he said causally.

Mac went around to Mitchell's bag and removed the novel from it, re-zipping it up she sat down and made herself comfortable as the Gunnery Sergeant went to look around the outside of the house.

AJ sat down himself. "That's the new one isn't it?"

"Yes sir, I didn't know you read the series?"

He shrugged. "Francesca brought them for me. She said the grumpy old Admiral always reminded her of me."

Mac chuckled. "I always thought Drew was Harm, and McKinley reminded me of myself."

"And Lt. Hansen is so much like Harriet," he exclaimed and they both laughed. "I guess Harm talked a lot about everyone at JAG when he use to go visit Sera."

"You knew then sir?"

"That Sera is Elizabeth St. John?" He nodded. "I had the job of approving some of the material that went into those novels. That and her father told me once over a few beers."

"She's good though sir. Mother, pilot, lawyer, author, is there anything she can't do?"

"Play the piano."

Mac laughed. "Well at least we know there's one thing."

He nodded. "She's damn good at everything she does, Mac but that's just Sera."

"I'm starting to realized that, AJ."

"And she keeps Harm on his toes. More then the others did, none could hold to Sera, not even Renee, though she came close."

"But not close enough." Mac noted.

"No, not close enough." AJ agreed.

**Chegwidden Residence: McLean, Virginia. (The next morning)**

Harm slowly came awake, becoming aware of the warm body spooned against his. He smiled as he opened his eyes, which widened in shock when he saw the time – oh six, thirty. Whatever the doctor had given them both had knocked them out all afternoon and right through the night.

Sera moaned and turned over, opening her eyes. "Hi."

"Morning sweetheart."

"It is?"

"It is."

She rubbed her eyes, glancing around. "Where are we?"

"AJ Chegwidden's."

"I remember know," she recalled. "I need to get up, can you give me a hand?"

"Bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he hoped out of bed and noticed two overnight bags at the foot of the bed. Opening on he found it contained his clothes, pulling out a pair of sweats he pulled on the bottoms. He'd stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt to sleep in. Going around to Sera he pulled the blankets back and scooped her up into his arms. "Okay darlin, lets go."

She nuzzled against him. "Carry on, Commander."

"Yes Ma'am," he smirked and carried her out, going down to the bathroom. He put her down. "Don't be long."

"I want," she promised and hobbled in.

Harm leant against the wall rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. Thinking things through, he hurried back to the spare room and got toothbrushes, the bags to cover the casts and clean clothes. Getting back as the door opened. "Feel like a shower?"

Sera grinned. "As long as you volunteering to help?"

"Of course," he agreed giving his best flyboy grin.

Which she returned. "Then what are you doing out there."

Chuckling Harm went in, shutting the door.

AJ heard voices and giggling a few minutes later, luckily for him he had the luxury of an ensuite. The two Marines who'd spent the night taking turns in keeping a look out didn't. "Use the ensuite, those two could be a while."

"Thank you sir," both said relieved.

Chuckling he headed for the kitchen to make fresh coffee, at least he help them start their day right with a decent cup of coffee and they were Marines, they could handle his coffee. By the time Harm and Sera came into the kitchen, the two Marines were seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee each.

"Morning you two." AJ said happily.

"Morning," both greeted.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please."

Harm helped Sera over to a chair; he sat and rested her foot on his lap. "Comfortable?"

"Yes thank you," she smirked.

AJ put their coffee in front of them. "The Colonel will be back this morning to pick you up Commander," he informed. "Admiral Carmichael would have given you the day off but you have court later this morning."

Harm nodded. "Two Petty Officers on the _Eisenhower_ were found combating with officers swords, on the flight deck of all places."

Sera sipped her coffee, putting the cup down. "So what were they on?"

"Speed," he smiled. "You picked that one up right away."

She shrugged. "In a layover in Germany, a couple of years ago, two Lieutenant's high on speed thought they were Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, and were re-enacting the final duel between Luke and Vader with swords."

"So who one, Ma'am?" Gunny Taylor inquired with a grin.

"I believe Luke did," she smirked back. "The two Lieutenants were sent to court-martial for possession of an illegal substance."

"So how did you get them off?" AJ asked her seriously, recalling the case.

"I proved they were the innocent party in a piratical joke that went horrible wrong."

"Nice counselor," Harm praised.

"Thank you counselor," she said with a grin and they all laughed.

The laughter however stopped quickly when the back door was kicked opened and Samuel Johns barged in shooting, taking out the two Marines. Harm dived for Sera, knocking her off her chair onto the floor. AJ dived in the opposite direction, crawling towards the two Marines, finding they were still alive.

"No body move!" Johns yelled.

The all froze, AJ however all ready had the Corporal's side arm, and he tucked it into his jeans.

"Now very slowly get to your feet," the disgruntled Marine ordered.

Harm rose first, and then helped Sera to hers; he kept her behind him though. AJ got to his, his shirt covering the pistol.

"You won't get away with this, Johns, NCIS is coming back here this morning along with a Marine Colonel." Harm told him.

"Let them," he growled.

"Lets us help them," AJ insisted gesturing towards the Marines.

"No. Leave them. Sit down." He waved the pistol he was holding at them. "Sit down!"

They did, Harm maneuvering his chair so he sat in front of Sera, shielding her.

Johns just laughed. "Commander I have no qualms in shooting though you to get to her."

"I don't doubt that Johns," Harm said calmly, but he didn't move. He was not going to let Samuel Johns kill the woman he loved. That he promised; he would die first before letting her be harmed.

While keeping the pistol on them, Johns rifled around in the kitchen until he found some cord. He threw it at Sera. "Tie them up."

She barely caught it with her good hand. "How smart ass?"

"You'll find a way or I'll put a hole in your fiancé's head," he threatened.

Sera got to her feet; no one was going to hurt Harm, especially no low life creep. She hobbled around to stand in front of him. With her back to Johns, he couldn't see what she was doing. When she'd been pushed off the chair, she'd fallen near the Gunny, who'd slipped his side arm to her. She'd tucked it into her sweat pants, her shirt covering it.

Impatient, Johns pocked her with the pistol. "Hurry up!"

Harm saw her eyes darken with anger, she moved closer and faked falling, he grabbed her, feeling the pistol. "Easy," he said, slipped it clear.

"Hurry up!" Johns screamed again.

Sera dived to her left and both Harm and AJ drew their pistols and fired at the same time, hitting their mark. Johns fell dead to the floor. The back door flew opened and NCIS came running in.

"Better late then never, Gibbs." Harm smirked as he helped his fiancée to her feet.

"Funny Rabb."

"Check on Taylor and Steel," Sera insisted. "Please Harm."

Harm sat her down, leaving the pistol on the table he went round and knelt beside the shot Marine. "How are you doing Gunny?"

"Fine sir, it'll take more then a bullet to the shoulder to put me down," the Marine remarked.

"Steel?"

She pulled herself up, blood dribbled down the side of her face. "Just a craze sir."

Dinozzo called an ambulance for the two of them anyway. Gibbs took the two side arms, securing them. "Take the Lt. Commander into the living room, Rabb, the ambulance is on the way." He told Harm.

Harm had grabbed a tee towel and was holding it against Steels head. "Hold it there Corporal."

"Yes sir."

He stood and scooped Sera out of her chair and carried her into the living room, sitting her down. He sat with her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she caressed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

Smiling he drew her into his arms. "I love you Sera," he whispered.

"I love you too, Harm."

They heard the sirens the same time as the front door opened a few minutes later.

Mac came in. "Harm, Sera, is everything all right?"

"We're all fine, Mac, come sit down," he insisted. "Samuel Johns is dead."

She closed the door and took a seat. "What happened?"

"Johns surprised us, the Gunny and Corporal Steel were shot, the ambulance is for them." Harm explained. "AJ's still in the kitchen with NCIS."

"Are you both all right?"

"I'm fine, for someone who's had Harm body slam her to the ground." Sera teased, seeing him frown.

"I know how that feels," Mac told her causally, and then added. "It was always a good way of coping a feel though, he has great buns."

Sera laughed. "Doesn't he ever." She smirked, seeing the shocked expression on Harm's face and she and Mac laughed harder.

To be continued…


	4. Long Goodbyes

**Title:** **_Life's Consequences_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG or NCIS; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thank you once again to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter had taken some time to get out, I jarred my back and arm, so typing wasn't high on my to do lists. But I did eventually get around to it, so enjoy.

_Winjan_: I'm glade you enjoyed the last chapter and the answer to your question is in this chapter.

_Jbird7986_: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Sann3187_: I'm not sure how far I'll go with this; I'll just have to see how things go.

_Lyn_: Thanks for the review; I hope you enjoy the story.

**_Life's Consequences_**

Chapter Four: **_Long Goodbyes_**

**Chegwidden Residence: McLean, Virginia.**

Special Agent Gibbs fished up in the kitchen and went into the living room. All were present who needed to be; the two Marines were on their way to Bethesda. Rabb was back in uniform going over a file with Mackenzie. "I leave you lot alone and come back to a war zone."

"You were warned, Gibbs." AJ reminded.

"So I was," he muttered talking a seat.

"What about Chief Rowan, my plane Captain. Who killed him?" Sera asked.

"Now the story gets interesting," Gibbs declared. "Chief Rowan was a ladies man, he had a girl in every port and a few children. One girlfriend who he broke it off with, had a disgruntled brother who though Rowan should have married his sister. He was a crypto officer, he got himself assigned to the _Henry_ and waited for the right moment. After Rowan did his little number on your Rhino, he ran into the brother in the hanger bag. Who confronted him and bang, end of story."

"So it's over?"

"It's over," he stood once more. "Try and keep out of trouble _Angel_," he then jerked a thumb at Harm. "And keep Rabb on a tight rein at Pensacola."

"I'll do my best, on both counts."

"Good. Excuse me."

"Gibbs," AJ stopped him. "My kitchen better look spotless before you leave."

"All ready is."

"Good because I'll be checking."

_Of course you will_. Gibbs thought to himself as he left.

Mac nudged Harm. "We've got to go."

"All right," he went over to Sera, hankering down. "Stay here with AJ, I'll pick you up after work."

"I'll be talking Sera to Bethesda," the retired Admiral announced. "You hit your fiancée pretty hard when you pushed her to the ground."

"I'm fine," Sera protested.

"Well we'll let Dr. Marshall decided that young lady."

She went to protest against but thought better of it. "Yes sir."

Harm smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later," he whispered and then stood, going with Mac.

She drove him back to JAG HQ, when Gibbs had arrived yesterday Harm had gone with him. Leaving behind his briefcase and SUV.

"You look a lot better today," Mac noted. "Sleep well last night?"

"I did and woke up with a beautiful burnet in my arms," he said with a grin. "That and knowing this is over is a weight off my shoulders. When we get to JAG I'll ring Mom and Frank, so they can reassure Corey."

"He's a good kid, Harm."

"I know. So is Emily, she's a real heartbreaker."

Mac smiled. "She reminds me of Chloe a little."

"With less baggage?"

"Yeah. Matt's done a good job raising her on his own."

Harm agreed. "He's a good man, Mac."

"Because he's a Marine."

"No because he's the real thing, what you see is what you get."

She knew there was more behind that but didn't comment. "Yes he is," she said, then decided to lighten the conversation. "So Harmon Rabb, I hear you have a tattoo."

He grinned. "I do."

"So where would one find this tattoo, _Hammer_?"

"Tell me where yours is and I'll tell you where mine is," he challenged.

Mac laughed. "Sorry Commander."

"Well then Colonel, mine is on a need to know bases."

"Very funny Harm."

"I thought so," he remarked and she laughed with him.

"I'm going to miss you, Harm," Mac said solemnly.

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Sarah."

She smiled and they continued in silence, pulling into JAG HQ, they showed their ids and were waved through after the car was checked. Mac parked next to Harm's SUV. Getting out they headed inside.

"This will be your last court case, here," she noted as they took the elevator up to JAG.

He nodded, but managed a smile. "Just think how much more work you'll get done without me."

"Still won't be the same, who will I fight with?"

"Oh I think Matt can handle you."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes."

She playfully swatted. "Aviator's, you're all the same. Even the ones who become lawyers."

Harm laughed. "That's how I know he'll be able to handle you," he said and ducked as she swatted him again.

The elevator stopped and they got out, crossing into the busy office. Bud moved quickly over to them. "Sir, Ma'am."

"Give me five, Bud, then I'll be right with you," Harm told him, and then disappeared down the hallway.

Mac saw the expression on the Lt. Commander's face. "I'm going to miss him to, Bud."

Bud managed a smiled, a thin one, before hurrying back to his office. Under five minutes Harm was there, knocking he went in carrying a number of files.

Commander Sturgis Turner saw him go in, he sighed. Life was going to be different after Harm left; a member of their family was leaving. Another member.

Admiral Carmichael had seen it too, standing in the doorway of the second entrance to his office. "Commander Turner," he gestured the man in. Shutting the door when he was. "Sit down Commander," he ordered gently as he went around his desk and sat down. Waiting until his officer had before continuing. "In the next few months there are going to be some major changers at JAG."

"In what way sir?"

"For one, Lt. Colonel Mackenzie will be receiving her Eagles and is going to be appointed to the Judiciary. Lt. Colonel Mitchell is transferring here to take over from Commander Rabb," Carmichael announced. "And after Mac leaves I'll be needing a new Chief of Staff, how would you like the job, Commander?"

"I'd be honored sir."

"Good. We're also losing Petty Officer Coates, she's going to Pensacola to be Rabb's yeoman, he doesn't know it yet, and I've left it up to her to tell him. He's going to need a good yeoman and she's the best."

"And she can handle him, sir," Sturgis noted with a smile.

"Yes Commander, she can," the Admiral agreed. "Also Commander Caitlin Pike is transferring here to take over from Mac."

"I believe the Commander was here when Commander Rabb first came to JAG."

The Admiral nodded. "She was. We'll talk more as the changers accrue, until then keep it quiet."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Aye sir," Sturgis stood, came to attention then left the way he'd come.

By the time Harm returned to his cubby hole of an office he felt drained, he and Bud had won the case, but it didn't lift his spirits much, he was just too drained.

PO Coates knocked and entered. "Commander, you have two messages. One from retired Admiral Chegwidden and one from Mattie Grace," she gave him both. "Sir, has Admiral Carmichael mentioned my transfer?"

"No, Jen. Where are you headed?" He asked surprised.

"Pensacola sir, it seems there is a new Captain taking over at their NLSO and he needs a good yeoman."

Harm chuckled. "Good to have you aboard, Jen."

"Thank you sir," she said smiling. "Say hello to Mattie for me sir, we couldn't talk much when she rang."

"I will Jen."

She smiled again and hurried out.

Harm checked both messages, Dr. Marshall had readmitted Sera for observation, much to her disgust. AJ has left her room number and said he'd stay with her for a while. The second message was for him to ring Mattie when he got out of court. He dialed the number and waited for it to be answered. Not many knew it, but he and Sera had brought Grace Aviation together a few months ago, letting Tom Johnson run it.

Finally the call was answered; Mattie's voice came over the line. "_Rabb Aviation, Mattie Grace speaking_."

"Miss Grace, why aren't you in school?" He asked in his best command voice.

"_Sorry sir, it's a girl thing_," she groaned. "_You know stomach pains, cramps_."

Harm chuckled. "No kiddo, don't know."

"_Why not, you have a fiancée don't you_?" She stated bluntly.

Rolling his eyes, Harm smiled as he sat back in his chair. "Sorry kiddo, Sera didn't have to worry about that after Corey was born."

"_Oh yeah, what about before_?"

"Not that I remember."

"_Damn_."

He chuckled again. "So what's up, Mattie?"

"_I was wondering if I could see Sera, is she still in hospital_?"

"She is, room 244, I'm heading up there after work."

"_If I meet you at JAG, can I come with you_?" She asked aguishly.

"Sure kiddo, if your dad says it's okay."

"_I'll put him on_."

He heard her talking to her father before Tom Johnson came on the line.

"_Hi boss_."

"Hi Tom, how are you?"

"_I'm good. I said it's fine for Mattie to visit Lt. Commander Mitchell, I'm sorry I haven't been able to get her up there sooner._"

"That's all right, Tom, neither of you would have been able to get near her without first getting permission. So I'd love to have Mattie come along and I'm sure Sera would love to see her again."

"_Great, I'll drop her off. I have a few things to do in town anyway_."

"Sure Tom, thirteen, thirty be fine?"

"_No problem. Hey why don't you stay for dinner tonight when you drop Mattie home, I can give you a look at the books and we can discuss what you want to do about 'Sarah'_." Tom suggested.

"I'd like that, thanks Tom."

"_Well we'll see you at half past one then Harm. Bye_."

"Bye Tom," he said and then hung up. Glancing around, one thing he wasn't going to miss was this damn office. Sighing he when back to the paper work he needed to have finished before he left.

By thirteen, thirty he was ready to leave, heading out of his office, he found Mattie in the bullpen talking to Mac. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Harm," she hugged him.

He kissed her forehead before releasing her, not matter what he would always think of her as his daughter. "You haven't been giving Mac a hard time have you?"

"No. Just girl talk and checking out Lt. Colonel Mitchell."

"Is that right, I'll let Matt know you've been checking him out."

 Mattie rolled her eyes. "Jeez, thanks Harm."

"No problem, Mattie."

Mac chuckled at their bantering, asking. "Are you two going to see Sera?"

"We are, Dr. Marshall readmitted her, so she's not in the best of moods," Harm informed. "Seeing Matt here will cheer her up."

"And Corey?"

"Mom and Frank are staying with him, they'll fly back on the weekend so he can be here for our promotions. Then we'll fly back together."

Mattie frowned. "What promotions, where are you going?"

Harm was surprised Tom hadn't told his daughter, but then again he probably thought Harm should do it himself. "I've been promoted Mattie and given command of NLSO Pensacola. I leave Tuesday."

"So you're really leaving?" She said stunned and saw him nod. "Will I see you again?"

"Sure you will, Sera, Corey and I will fly back at Christmas," Harm told her. "And I'm sure your dad will let you come to Pensacola to see us. We can go to the Aviation Museum."

She hugged him again, not wanting to let go. "You won't forget me?"

"No sweetheart, I could never forget you, you're family," he said sincerely rubbing her back. "Come on darlin, lets go cheer Sera up."

"Okay," she said and reluctantly let him go.

"We'll see you later Mac."

"Say hello to Sera for me."

"We will."

Leaving JAG, Harm and Mattie drove to Bethesda, after parking the car; they made their way inside the hospital and to Sera's room.

Dr. Marshall was coming out as they arrived. "Commander."

"Doctor Marshall," he greeted. "This is Mattie Grace."

"Hello Miss Grace."

"How is Sera, Doc?" Harm asked him.

"A little ticked off at having to be here, but other then that she'd fine. She can go home tomorrow, but I want her back here on Friday to x-ray her ankle and wrist. We'll organize that tomorrow when you come to pick her up."

"When doc?"

"About this time will be fine," he said casually. "You can go in."

"Thank you."

Nodding the doctor left. Harm guided Mattie inside.

Sear was sitting up in bed, she grinned. "Mattie."

The teenager hurried over to her and gave her a gentle hug. "Hi Sera, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I was worried when Harm said you'd been hurt."

Sera was touched by her concern. "I'm fine Mattie, I promise," she said smiling. "You look great."

"I am, other then the usual problems women suffer from." Mattie told her.

"Try a hot water bottle, the heat is good for pain and cramps."

"I will."

Harm had perched on the bed next to his fiancée. "The doc said I can spring you tomorrow."

"You'd better _Hammer_," Sera, mocked.

"I will, _Angel_," he promised. "Corey is staying in Pensacola with Mom and Frank, they'll fly back on the weekend."

"Are they settling in all right?"

"Just fine."

She snuggled close to him. "So how did your case go?"

"We won."

"What case was that?" Mattie inquired sitting on the bed also.

"Dueling Petty Officers, on the flight deck with swords."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." Harm agreed.

"So how's your dad, Mattie?" Sera asked the teenager.

"He's trying."

"That's great."

Mattie then noticed the ring on Sera's left hand. "Oh my god, Harm purposed," she gashed. "This is so cool, are you getting married here or Pensacola."

"We haven't talked about it actually." Harm admitted.

"Can I come to the wedding?"

"Of course you can." Sera insisted. "I want you in the wedding party."

"So cool!" The teenager exclaimed excitedly.

Harm smiled, he kissed the top of Sera's head. "You two girl talk for a while, I'm going to check on Gunnery Sergeant Taylor and Corporal Steel."

"We can definitely girl talk." Mattie smirked.

He chuckled. "I thought so, I won't be long," he told them, and then left.

Sera saw the way Mattie followed him out with her eyes; something was on the teenagers mind. "Are you sure everything is all right at home, Mattie?"

"It is, I think it's great you two are getting married and being a family. I just didn't think he'd leave."

She understood. "You can come visit us and we'll be back for Christmas. You won't lose touch, Mattie. I'll make sure of it."

After a small nod, Mattie hugged her again. "Thanks Sera."

"You're welcome kiddo, your family. You always will be."

**JAG Headquarters: Falls Church Virginia, Washington DC.**

Lt. Commander Bud Roberts stood in the doorway of his office; from there he could see over the bullpen, which was beginning to fill up with uniforms. Then entire _Arch Angels_ squadron was present, as was both the Captain's and the Commanders families. Commander Mitchell was perched on one of the desks, her ankle was still in a cast but her wrist was only bandaged. She looked younger with her hair pulled back into a French braid. What he really noticed were the ribbons under her gold wings, it was quiet impressive.

"You look star struck, Bud," Mac commented coming up to him.

"A little Ma'am, and impressed. Commander Mitchell is an amazing women and so highly decorated for what she's done," he exclaimed. "Silver Star, Distinguished Flying Cross with gold star, Meritorious Service Medal, Meritorious Unit Commendation, National Defense Service Medal with bronze star, Southwest Asia Service Medal with bronze star, both Kuwaiti Liberation Medals and a Joint Meritorious Unit Award."

Mac smiled. "You looked up her service records," she guessed.

"What I could read of it, most of it's classified."

She nodded. "The _Arch Angels_ do some important work Bud."

"But she's so young Ma'am and on top of all of that she's raised the Captain's son." Bud stated the obvious.

"How did you know that?"

"That Corey is Captain Rabb's son?" He asked and saw her nod. "Just look at him, Ma'am. Corey is a lot like his dad."

"Yes he is Bud," Mac agreed. "And Sera's had a great support group over the years. The _Arch Angels_ are more then just a squadron, they're a family."

Bud saw Sera being carefully handed her RIO's newborn son, the proud parents standing near by. Harm put his hand on Sera's shoulder; the look each gave the other was pure love. "He's happy with her."

"Yes Bud he is." Mac agreed and patted his arm, before walking away.

Corey and his grandparents joined his parents. "He's cute Mom."

"He certainly is Core," she agreed. "I'm sure Meg will let you hold him." She stated, knowing that was what he wanted.

The eleven year old looked aguishly at her. "Can I Aunt Meg? I want hurt Dylan?"

"Sure Corey." Meg Austin-Smith said with a smile.

Sera gently laid the baby in her son's arms. "There you go, Core."

"Wow," his eyes widen in excitement and he looked to his father. "Can we adopt a little brother or sister, dad?"

Harm smiled. "I think we can discuss it, kiddo."

"Cool, I don't care which."

Trish laughed. "Give your Mom and Dad a chance to get married first."

"Okay."

They all laughed, coursing the baby to stir, Corey rocked him gently and he settled once more.

"I can borrow Corey when we get home?" Meg asked stunned at the ease the eleven year old was with her son.

Sera grinned. "That can be arranged."

"Mom!" Corey exclaimed rolled his eyes.

Harm spotted the Secretary of the Navy coming with Admiral Carmichael; he helped his fiancée off the desk after warning her.

"Attention on deck!" was called and those in uniform snapped too.

Corey, with the baby still in his arms was gentle moved back and out of the way by his grandparents, Sera's family standing with them.

The SecNav and Admiral Carmichael stood front, the secNav's aid held cases at the ready.

"Captain Rabb, Commander Mitchell, front and center." Admiral Carmichael ordered.

Both moved forward, Sera a little slower then her fiancé.

"Before we start the award ceremony, I believe these two's promotions need officiating," Sheffield remarked dryly, then smiled, coursing those around him to smile too. "Raise your right hands."

Both Sera and Harm did and said to the oath:  "I will bare truth faith and allegiance to the constitution of the United States and it's country who's Forces it directs. I take this obligation freely and without any mental reservations and I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter,"

"So help me God." Sheffield concluded.

"So help me God," both finished lowering their hands.

"Congratulations Captain Rabb, Commander Mitchell," he said and shook their hands.

Admiral Carmichael took over. "As you're all aware, Captain Rabb worked for a while with CIA," he paused as nervous smiles were plastered on some faces and cheeky ones appeared on the _Arch Angels_. "Due to a lot of work by a retired Admiral, who shall remain nameless," he pause again at the chuckling, since all knew he meant AJ Chegwidden, who stood with the Mitchell's. "And a Admiral who should retire," he said lightly and once more light chuckling was heard. "Captain Rabb's time in the CIA had been entered into his record as a TAD. Thus he is awarded the following awards. Distinguished Flying Cross, third award, for the landing of a damaged C-130 aircraft without a tailhook on the deck of the USS _Seahawk_."

The secNav's aid handed Sheffield the first case, he removed the Medal and pinned it onto the Captain's uniform, shaking his hand before handing him the case.

Carmichael continued. "The Humanitarian Service Award – his courage and determination in landing the C-130 saved the lives of a family who's lives would have been forfeited had he not taken them on board."

The aid handed Sheffield a second case, he removed the medal and he pined it to the Captain's uniform. Shaking Harm's hand once more, before handing him the second case.

The Admiral had not finished though. "Lt. Commander Hawks, Lt. Smith, Major Harrison and Lt. Powell. Front and center."

The three Naval officers and the Marine officer came forward and stood beside Mitchell.

"The following is awarded to those present for their services to the Navy in defense of their country during Operation _Desert Hawk_," the admiral informed; since the mission had been highly classified he couldn't go into any detail. "The Joint Meritorious Unit Award," he paused as the SecNav pined and handed cases to all six of them. "The Presidential Unit Citation," the process started again. "And finally the Navy Cross." His announcement due gasps from those present that hadn't been privy to the mission, the _Arch Angels_ had. They stood proud, grinning.

Finally Sheffield finished pinning the Medals, handing boxes and shaking hands. "Oh behalf of the President of the United States, your Commander and Chief. I thank you for your courage and determination in service to your country."

All six saluted, having remained at attention.

"At ease," Carmichael ordered. "Congratulations and dismissed."

Harm quickly dumped the cases into the Admiral's waiting hands and grabbed Sera as she started wavering.

Sheffield took the cases from her. "Sit down Commander, that's an order," he said tightly, smiling.

"Yes sir," she said with a thin smile on her lips.

David grabbed a chair and held it for her, she sat willingly; her RIO was concerned. "Are you sure you should be out of the hospital, _Angel_."

"I'm fine, _Zapper_," she assured. "I'm just not use to standing at attention with a foot in a cast, it knocks my balance out."

"Okay," he dismissed for the time being. Knowing better, he'd fought with his driver over her health before and lost. Now he knew not too.

"Well," Sheffield interrupted. "Before the celebrations begin, Admiral may I borrow your office. I need a word with the _Arch Angels_ and Captain Rabb. You're included as well."

"Of course Mr. Secretary."

"Captain Rabb, bring your yeomen and Lt. Commander Austin-Smith along too."

"Aye sir," he acknowledged.

Captain Church came up to them. "We're ready Mr. Secretary."

"Thank you Captain, the Admiral had kindly lent us his office," Sheffield announced. "So lets gather in there."

"Yes sir."

The medal cases were stacked on one of the desks, Harm called Coates and Austin-Smith to join him and they entered with Admiral's office along with the _Arch Angels_.

Corey sighed as his parents disappeared, he still held baby Dylan Mackenzie Smith, the newborn having drifted off to sleep.

"Why the sigh kiddo?" Frank asked him.

"Another mission is being planed."

Frank gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "There will always be missions, Corey."

"I know Grandpa, but this time dad's involved too. I didn't like it last time they flew together."

"Once they're married they won't."

"Yeah."

Frank wasn't convinced that was all that was wrong. "Why don't you give Dylan to Grandma and come for a walk with me."

"Okay."

"Trish can you take Dylan, Corey and I are going to take a walk."

"Sure I can," she said happily, giving her husband an inquisitive look, he shook his head. Nodding she let it go, deciding she would ask him about it later. She gently lifted the sleeping newborn from her grandson's arms, letting him leave with her husband. Samantha watched them leave and turned to Trish. "Is everything all right?"

"Mmm, they're just going for a walk," she assured, and smiled at the infant, remembering another time she'd held a small child in her arms. "The first time I held, Corey he was a few weeks older then this little one. I knew then Harm was his father, before he told me."

"I knew by looking at him too, he has Harm's eyes. Just like this little one has his daddy's eyes."

"So have you told her yet?" Trish asked the young woman casually.

Samantha looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Little things, you refused coffee when I asked you if you'd like one on the weekend. You're carrying around dry crackers in your bag and you occasionally rub your belly without realizing it."

Blushing, Samantha bit at her bottom lip. "I didn't realize I was that transparent."

"You're not darlin, I'm just observant. Comes with having Harm as a son."

The younger woman chuckled over that. "I only found out before the mishap and Michael and I decided to keep it to ourselves for a while. Not even mum and dad know."

"But Sera does?"

Chuckling Samantha nodded. "She told me."

That made Trish laugh. "Well she is your twin."

She sighed. "So much a like and so very different," she remarked. "I never wanted to join the Navy and Sera couldn't wait to finish High School and go to the Academy. I hate flying and she's not happy unless she is."

"You're doing what you love and Sera does what she loves. That's the main thing," Trish noted, adding. "And she's very good at handing my son."

"That's because she's as bad as he is." Samantha concluded and they both laughed.

In one of the conference rooms, Frank sat patiently as Corey paced around. Like this Corey was very much like his father. "What's bothering you Corey?"  
The eleven year old stopped pacing. "I nearly lost her Grandpa," he shoulders started shaking as his tears fell. "I tried to be strong for her and for dad."

"Oh Corey," he got up and drew the boy into his arms, comforting him. "It's okay kiddo, you don't have to be strong all the time. It's all right to be afraid, you love your mom."

"I felt so useless, I couldn't help her."

"You helped by being there kiddo," Frank reassured him. "You did everything you could, you got your dad and you stayed with them both."

"I was so scared," he sobbed.

"You had every right to be," his Grandpa told him. He gently rubbed the boys back. There were times he wished he could of consoled Harm like this when he'd been a child, but his stepson hadn't let him. He'd held onto the hope his father would come back and as he'd grown up it had driven a wedge better then. Even now years later with the news Rabb Sr. was dead, the damage was still evident. Harm was trying though.

On a feeling of being watched, Frank glanced to his left and saw his stepson, he smiled warmly.

Harm crossed the threshold; joining them he wrapped his arms not only around his son, but stepfather too. It was time to heel all wounds, both old and new.

Frank was surprised; he managed to free an arm and slipped it around Harm, accepting the hand of friendship or in this case hug.

When the three moved apart, Corey wiped his eyes. "Are you and Mom going on a mission?"

"No kiddo," Harm told him sincerely, he smiled warmly. "For one young man, your mom still has the cast on her foot and isn't flight cleared and two. We would give you fair warning of a mission, not that the Navy would send us together- not now. All right?"

"All right." Corey said sheepishly.

Harm ruffled his hair. "Come on kiddo, the _Arch Angels_ have something for you."

"They do?"

"They do," his father started. "Come on."

They walked back, before going into the bullpen; Harm stopped his stepfather, needing to say what he did. "Frank I want to apologize."

"What for son?"

"For giving you such a hard time when I was growing up, I never really gave you a chance."

"Harm, you felt like I was replacing your father, I understand."

"It still wasn't right," he saw his son smile, Corey had made him understand a lot. "Having Corey around these past couple of weeks has made me realize I put you through far too much."

"Harm," Frank put his hand on his shoulder. "You'll always be my son," he drew him into a tight hug, feeling it being returned. "No matter how much of a pain in the ass you were," he whispered. "Besides I have my revenge - you have a son of your own to deal with and he's very much like you."

Harm chuckled. "Thanks Frank."

"You're welcome," he smirked releasing him.

Together the three of them pushed open the doors and walked in.

"Mr. Rabb," Secretary Sheffield addressed the younger Rabb. "Nice of you to rejoin us. Step forward."

Harm gave his son a gentle push; Corey hesitated then went over to the SecNav, wondering what this was all about.

"Mr. Rabb it has come to my attention you were the innocent party in an emergency flight made by Captain Church. Is this true?" Sheffield asked him.

He glanced quickly at his mother, who smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

There was no hit of what was going on, on Sheffield's face. "Captain Church front and center."

Jeff Church stood before the SecNav next to Corey. "Sir."

"Captain, did you bring Mr. Rabb from Pensacola to Andrews by Hornet?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"Do you accept all punishment handed out by Captain Rabb, CO at NLSO Pensacola and the Judge Advocate General, Admiral Carmichael?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Mr. Secretary," Corey spoke up softly. "What is Uncle Jeff's, I mean Captain Church's punishment?"

"Well son, he should be charged, but after careful discussion it was concluded that Captain Church was acting in the best interest of those under his command," Sheffield report. "So his punishment is this. He is to give you flying lesson every weekend while not on duty, getting you up to speed and able to gain your license when your old enough. Is that acceptable Mr. Rabb?"

"Yes sir," Corey said with a huge grin.

"Then you'll be needing this," David announced and handed the eleven year old a flight jacket complete with squadron badgers and a cloth aviators badge.

Corey's grin widened. "Yes sir," he said happily and everyone laughed as he accepted the jacket.

David helped him put it on. "Welcome to the _Arch Angels_, kid," he whispered.

"Thanks _Zapper_."

"You're welcome kiddo," he patted his shoulder, and then stepped back with the others.

"Now that's over," Admiral Carmichael announced. "Everyone may secure at seventeen hundred, a going away party and wetting down is being held at the Estate of Admiral Mitchell at nineteen hundred. Dress is casual. Dismissed."

Harm saw Harriet come in with little AJ walking beside her as she pushed Jimmy in the stroller; he smiled and went over to her. "You look beautiful, Harriet."

"Flattery Captain Rabb, will get you a big hug," she grinned.

He chuckled and gave her a gentle hug, not pressing to hard against her swollen stomach. He then knelt down to little AJ. "Do you want a hug too young man?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Harm."

Harm hugged the little boy. "I'll miss you kiddo."

"I'll miss you too Uncle Harm, do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so AJ, but I'm hoping you'll come visit Sera, Corey and I at Pensacola."

The little boy brightened, looking to his mother. "Can we mum?"

"I think we can do that."

"Just make sure she doesn't go into labor in your office," AJ Chegwidden declared coming up to them.

The adults laughed at the curious look the little boy gave his namesake. "Why Uncle AJ?"

"Because I may not be there to help your mum."

"Then we'll bring you too, Uncle AJ."

"Why thank you young man, I might take you up on that."

Harm stood smiling as Sera and Corey came over to them, he slipped his arm around his fiancé's waist. "Harriet, I'd like you to met my family, this is Sera and our son Corey."

"It's a pleasure to met you Ma'am," Harriet said smiling.

"Thank you Harriet and you can call me Sera, I insist."

"Good luck," Harm muttered.

Harriet frowned. "I'll do that Sera," she said with a smile.

Sera chuckled; she looked to the retired Admiral. "Are you coming tonight Uncle AJ?"

"Of course I am, darlin," he assured.

Little AJ looked at her with bright eyes. "You called him Uncle AJ."

"I did," she said sweetly. "You see AJ, when Uncle AJ was in the SeALs he met my father and they became very good friends. Such good friends, that when I was born, he became my honorary Uncle."

"Like he's mine?"

"That's right. So we have something in common."

The little boy grinned. "We have two things," he announced proudly.

"We do?" She asked him curious.

"We have Uncle Harm too."

Chuckling Sera agreed. "We do indeed, AJ, we do indeed."

**Admiral Mitchell's Estate: Washington DC (That Night)**

The party was in full swing when Mac arrived, she spotted Harm chatting to one of the _Arch Angels_, a Lt. Commander Mark Taylor, one of the RIO's. He waved to her to acknowledge her arrival. She smiled and waved back. Harm, Sera and Corey were staying at the estate since the apartment had been rented all ready. Fully furnished apartments like his were in needed supply and as good as it was, it was bring a good price. Of course, it was only now that Mac realized Harm actually owned the whole building; it was another secret he'd kept from her.

Matt hurried over to her. "Hey Marine."

"Hi Matt."

Ten-year-old Emily Mitchell ran over to her, throwing her arms around her. "Hi Mac."

"Hi Em, you look pretty."

She stepped back and did a slow spin to show off her sparkling jeans and knit top. "Aunt Sera brought them for me, with Grandma Trish's help."

"Well you look beautiful."

Emily grinned; her emerald green eyes sparkled with pride. "Can we go shopping together one day, just you and me?"

"I think I can arrange that." Mac informed.

"Cool. I'm going back to talk to Corey, see you late Mac," she said then hurried off.

Matt chuckled to himself. "You've got a friend for life now, Mac."

"She's so easy to say yes to."

"I know," he said, and then with a hand on her back, drew her towards the bar. "Lets get a drink."

"Sounds good." She said and let him guide her. At the bar she ordered a coke, then followed Matt out onto the balcony when he grabbed a beer. There was a chill to the air after the room.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little."

Putting his beer bottle down on the balustrade, Matt shrugged out of his flight jacket and put it around her shoulders. "There you go."

"But you'll be cold."

"I'm fine," he assured and picked up his bottle. "I'm use to it, I use to sneak out here all the time as a kid."

She chuckled. "The regular rebel," she smirked.

"That was me, I hated the parties my parents use to give. We all did, so we use to sneak off out here," he revealed with a mischievous grin. "It was on this balustrade I dared Sera to do a handstand."

"You didn't?"

"I did," he answered. "And she did it and fell off the damn thing."

Mac couldn't help but laugh. "What happened?"

"She broke her collar bone and bruised several ribs and I got grounded for two months. I was sixteen and she was seven." Matt revealed, chuckling as he took another drink. "I was home from collage for the holidays and she was being a right pain in the six."

Without meaning too, Mac laughed louder. "So you spent most of your summer holidays grounded?"

"I did, and I leant my lesson, I never again challenged my little sister again. Well not until she was a lot older." He smirked and laughed with her.

"You must have had a great child hood, growing up here."

"We got into a lot of mischief, the four of us," he confessed happily. "Shawn and I were constantly trying to out do one another and Sera and Sam, well they tagged along just to see what we were doing most of the time." He sighed and turned leaning against the balustrade. "I miss that Mac, the innocents we had then. The friendship we had, once we grew up we went our separate ways. First me, then Shawn and finally Sera and Sam, soon we were only seeing each other on holidays."

"Still you were lucky to have them." Mac noted solemnly.

"I know that, especially after what happened," he picked the label on the bottle. "I remember the first time I ejected, my RIO and I were heading back after a long patrol when we ran into a storm. Our Tomcat was struck by lightening and the next thing I know we're ejecting out and hitting the cold water, while we were waiting to be rescued I remember thinking to myself, what in the hell am I doing. I have a law degree and I'm flouting around in the ocean." He fiddled a little more with the label, seeing Mac wasn't going to stop him from talking. "The first time I was told my sister had ejected, I felt so useless. I thought to myself, I never want to go through this with my daughter. I didn't know how was dad staying so strong, while his daughter was in a war zone waiting to be extracted? Not until Emily, all of five crawled up onto my lap and said 'Aunty Sera come home to me, she promised.' And a week later, Sera walked through the door as if nothing had happened."

Mac put her hand on his arm. "It was Sera's way of dealing with what had happened," she guessed and saw him nod. "Makes her a lot like you."

He smiled slowly. "I guess it does. We're a lot a like and very different at the same time."

"You both became aviators, both have law degrees."

"Sammy has a law degree too, passed the bar and received offers from some pretty good law firms, not to mention the Navy," he revealed. "She worked for a little law firm for a while until her screenplay sold, and one of the studios hired her to work for them full time."

"Must be interesting having a movie star for a brother-in-law," she said putting her glass on the balustrade.

Matt shrugged. "I've meet some interesting people, seen a few movies. Sera's the one you want to talk to, she's been an advisor for a few movies, taken a couple of actors flying. Her photo album is full of photo's of actors and actress she's met, as well as directors and producers."

"She doesn't drop names."

"No, she values their privacy," he said putting his bottle beside her glass. "And Michael is just like any brother-in-law."

Mac smiled, glancing around, the estate reminded her of the Webb's, except here it felt warm and inviting. "We grew up so different."

"We may have money Mac, but we're still the same as anyone else. My dad was a way a lot of the time with the Navy, I was conceived when he was on leave and so were Shawn and the twins. He wasn't around enough to keep his marriage together and in the end he and Mom separated; they were living separate lives anyway. We were all away from home, they divorced and life went on. Now dad has Tiff and Mom is happy dating a Judge she meet a while ago."

"And you, are you happy, Matt?" Mac asked him. She'd put her hand over his where it rested on the balustrade. Her life had been a jumble compared to his, she had her relationships with men. The only man who had been a constant in her life had been Harm and now he was leaving too.

"Are you, Mac?" He counter asked, when she tried to pull her hand away he held tight. "Harm and I had a talk the other night while everyone else was asleep. I'm not like the other men who've been in your life, Sarah. I'm not going any where and I'm as sure as hell not going to die on you."  
She was stunned. "Harm told you about me?"

"I think he was giving me fair warning not to hurt you," he touched her cheek, gently with his fingers. "I've been hurt before, Sarah. I know what it's like. I don't want to rush anything and I won't rush you, if being friends is what you want, then that's what we'll be. But I'm telling you now Sarah Mackenzie, you're very special and eventually I want to be more then just your friend."

Catching her breath, Mac let it all sink in. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he whispered and lent forward, his lips brushed over hers as his hand slipped round to the back of her neck. It was a gentle kiss that promised so much more. "I can wait, Sarah. When you're ready I'll be here."

Mac licked her lips, she felt safe in his arms, content. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes," he kissed her forehead. "I never make promises I don't keep."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't true."

"Yes it is, Sarah," he cupped her face in his hands. "I always keep my promises, I've never broken one yet. I will be there when you're ready. I don't give up on those I care about."

Tears stung her eyes. "I believe you."

Leaning down he kissed her again, drawing her into his arms, feeling her respond.

From the doorway, Harm smiled as Sera came up beside him. She slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. "I told you she was going to be fine." She said softly.

"Yes you did. Come on sweetheart, lets give them some privacy," he said smiling warmly and they went back to the party.

To be continued… (Any mistakes are mine, my computer has done it's best)


	5. Secrets Unearthed

**Title:** **_Life's Consequences_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG or NCIS; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this chapter has taken so long. Bad case of writers block and I mean a bad case. I was starting to think I would never get this chapter done, but here it is. So enjoy.

_Winjan: _I do want to clarify the mission; I'm just not sure how I'm going to do it yet. So it's possible I will. You'll just have to keep reading. Thanks.

_Jbird7986_: Thanks; glad you're enjoying it.

_Starryeyes10 _and _DD2_: Thanks

_Not A Muggle_:  Yeah we do use Mum, and I didn't really think about it when I was writing the story, but thanks for pointing it out. I've gone back and made the changes. Thanks once again.

**_Life's Consequences_**

Chapter Five: **_Secrets Unearthed_**

SecNav's Office: Pentagon – Washington DC 

Secretary Sheffield crossed his office to Rabb, shaking the Captain's hand. "Thank you for coming, Captain," he gestured for him to sit with him in one of the comfortable leather chairs, which they both did. "What time does your flight leave?"

"Ten hundred, Mr. secretary," Harm informed.

"Then I won't keep you too long." Sheffield stated.

"Sir, with all due respect. Why am I here?"

"Harm," he paused, sitting forward. "Can I call you Harm," after getting confirmation, he continued. "Harm, I need someone who's not afraid to take a step forward. To be my eyes and ears with the Carrier Captains and the Air Wings. I need someone who's not afraid to tell me what they need and if anything is wrong. You're that man, that's why I had you assigned to Pensacola and near the _Arch _Angels, if you need to fly out to a Carrier, and then the _Arch Angels_ can escort you. I'm sure you can handle this responsibility as well as your duties at the NLSO."

"I can handle it, sir."

"Good. I've arranged for a Radar Intercept Officer to be assigned to your office, she's a competent Legal man as well." Sheffield announced. "She's only just graduated from RIO school, and OCS, but I'm sure the two of you will get on well together." He paused at the knock on the door. "That will be her now. Enter."

The door opened and the Lieutenant came in. Both men stood. Harm turned and couldn't help but smile at who it was he saw.

"I'll told you the two of you were going to get on well, Harm," the SecNav said with a smile. "Lieutenant Jennifer Coates, I believe you know Captain Harmon Rabb."

Jen smiled. "Yes sir."

Harm found it amusing. "Last time we spoke Lieutenant, you were a Petty Officer assigned to be my yeomen."

"Yes sir, you could say Secretary Sheffield made me a offer I couldn't refuse," she informed lightly.

"I've had this in the works for a while now, Captain," the SecNav revealed as they sat down. "Which is how I got the Lieutenant through RIO school and OCS, all I believe under everyone's noses at JAG."

"Yes Mr. Secretary you did." He admitted.

"Well I must admit my agenda did change when Commander Mitchell's mishap happened, still things worked out in the end. Your assignment to Pensacola was going a head even before the mishap. Both the Captain Church and Commander Mitchell had recommended you for this position," Sheffield informed. "As they did Lieutenant Coates."

That got Harm curious. "They did, sir."

He nodded. "Commander Mitchell met Coates when she was a Petty Officer on the _SeaHawk_, she made quiet an impression. When the Lieutenant was assigned to JAG headquarters, I put the ball into motion."

"I was a little surprised by it all to, sir," Jen confessed. "And I nearly turned it down, then Commander Mitchell took me up with her and I knew I wanted to do it."

Harm laughed softly. "Well _Angel _is the best at what she does and she inspires confidence in everyone around her."

"Yes sir, she does."

Sheffield glanced at his watch. "Well I've kept you long enough. You'll be hearing from me soon, Captain. Have a good flight to Pensacola."

"Thank you sir," he stood, as did the Lieutenant. Both came to attention, and then left the office. "Jen you're a woman of many talents." He told her as they walked away.

"Thank you sir." Jen said cheerfully.

Leaving the Pentagon, they were escorted to a limousine, their driver informing them he was to take them directly to Andrews Air Force Base, where their families, friends and the _Arch Angels_ were waiting.

"So who else knows about your change of career?" Harm asked her as they rode in the limousine.

"Only the _Arch Angels_ and Admiral Carmichael, sir."

"Does Mattie know?"

"No sir, I even managed to keep it from her."

"You're good Coates."

"Thank you sir," she said grinning.

Arriving at Andrews Air Force Base they were driven out to the tarmac where the Navy Golf Stream, the secNav's sat waiting, along with the Tomcats belonging to the _Arch Angels_. Those from the squadron who were flying were suited up and ready, only Lt. Smith and Commander Mitchell weren't. They stood with family and friends who had come to see them off, among them were the officers from JAG. The driver pulled up and hoped out, opening the door for them, Harm got out first then Jen.

Corey ran over to his father, standing at attention. "We're all ready sir."

Harm smiled at his son enthusiasm. "At ease Mr. Rabb. Lets go."

The boy grinned, then shyly at Coates. "Lieutenant."

"Hi Corey," she greeted smiling at his shyness.

They walked over to their family, which included friends from JAG.

Sera smiled. "Interesting meeting with the SecNav, sir?"

"Very Commander."

Admiral Carmichael approached, he held out his hand. "Captain Rabb, it was an honor to have had you under my command. Good luck at Pensacola, son."

"Thank you sir," he said shaking the Admiral's hand.

The Admiral turned to Coates. "Congratulations Lieutenant and good luck."

"Thank you sir."

"You full of surprises, Lieutenant," Commander Turner noted.

"Yes sir."

"Good luck Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir." She said then addressed Lt. Commander Roberts as the Commander moved to talk to Harm. "Sir."

Bud smiled. "Those wings look good on you, Jen."

"Thank you sir," she said, and then asked. "Permission to hug the Commander?"

"You'd better Lieutenant," he ordered.

She smiled and did so. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Jen, though you did a lot more for me then I did for you," he said quietly then released her.

"I was just doing what was right, sir."

"I know Jen," he gave her a smile, before holding his hand out to Harm. "Sir, I.," he didn't know where to begin.

Harm did, he didn't shake the younger man's hand he hugged him instead. "Take care Bud."

"I will sir."

"And look after your family."

"I will."

Mattie, who'd come with Trish and Frank, gave Jen a hug. "Take care of Harm, Jen."

"I will Matts, I promise," she whispered. "You take care of yourself."

"I will," she pulled away and wiped the tears away with before hugging the man who'd been more then a friend to her, he'd been like a father. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mattie," Harm told her. "We'll see each other soon, though."

"I know."

"Be good."

"I will," she then gave Sera a hug. "Look after them both, please."

"Always Mattie," she assured.

Trish drew Mattie back, consoling the teenager.

Mac have Harm a hug, tears in her eyes. "We're too good at saying goodbye, flyboy."

"Then how about 'until next time', ninjagirl," he suggested, holding her close. "Be careful Mac, I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I will, you do the same."

"Always Sarah," he said then kissed her forehead, before releasing her.

Matt came up behind Mac, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll look after the Colonel, Captain."

"Thanks Matt."

Trish released Mattie and gave her son a hug. "Let us know when you decided on a date for the wedding."

"We will, Mum."

She then hugged Sera. "Take care darling."

"I will," she gave her a gentle squeeze, adding. "Mom."

Trish had tease in her eyes as she released the younger woman and gave her grandson a hug. "You take care of both your Mom and Dad, young man."

"I will grandma."

Frank embraced his stepson. "Take care son."

"I will Frank."

Sera hugged him too. "I'll look after him," she whispered in his ear. "You have my word."

"That's all I need," he assured and stepped back.

Corey gave him a hug. "Bye Grandpa."

"Bye Core, be good."

"I will."

Lt. Smith came over to them, David's wife and son were flying back with them, and he'd already gotten them on board. "Excuse me sir, the _Arch Angels _are ready to fly. We can leave as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Attention on deck!" Admiral Carmichael ordered and all the JAG officers came to attention and saluted their friend and family member.

Harm smiled and returned the salute, and then he joined Sera, Corey, Jen and David, boarding the Gulf Stream. The _Arch Angels _took off first, then the Golf Stream, the Tomcats taking up escort formation around it as they headed for Pensacola.

Mac kept watching until she couldn't see them any more, Matt remained with her as everyone else headed back to their cars.

"He's going to be all right, Sarah," he said gently.

She nodded. "I guess I knew this day would come, I just didn't think it would be Harm doing the leaving."

"He'll always be with you, in your heart." Matt offered.

Mac smiled, he was right. "Thanks Matt."

"You're welcome, Colonel," he said with a cheeky grin. "Now let's get going or Admiral Carmichael is going to have us court marshaled for being late."

Laughing Mac walked with him. "I wouldn't put it past him," she smirked and they both laughed. They'd driven over together in her Vette, Mac throw her keys to Matt. "Take it easy on the way back."

He smiled. "I'm touched."

"Don't start smarty pants," she remarked lightly and got in.

He climbed in too and once seat belts were on he started the Vette up and they dove away, free of the base and on the high way he put his foot down but kept it under the speed limit.  "Nice Mac, not as good as Harm's, but nice."

"You've driven Harm's Vette?" She was shocked.

"I drove it to the estate, Dad agreed to look after it."

"I really thought he'd be taking it with him."

Matt smiled. "He is but not right away, Dad's organizing to have it sent to them. Right now though it's fine, parked beside the Cobra."

"The Cobra?"

"Sera's Shelby Cobra, she and Corey drove here last leave, she got recalled, so she left it at the estate," he explained. "She loves that car as much as Harm loves his Vette."

Mac laughed. "Don't tell me she has gold wings embossed into the gear stick?"

"Oh yeah, Harm had them done for her. When his Vette was stolen and stripped that time, she flew in and they had their own wake." Matt revealed then laughed along with her.

When they'd settled down, Mac put her hand on Matt's thigh. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"That's what friends are for Sarah," he said sincerely.

She nodded, removing hand. They were friends but she had a feeling they were going to be more then friends, much more.

**Pensacola NAS – One month later:**

"Good morning _Arch Angels_," Captain Church greeted the squadron, which included Captain Rabb and his wingman, Lt. Coates. "For this mornings exercise weapons remain unarmed, stay about the hard deck and within the training area," he briefed. "We'll be flying this hop in two teams, losing team buys as usual," he paused seeing them all grin. "Team Alpha – myself, _Ice_, _Falcon_, _Doc_, and _Hammer_," he announced. "Team beta – _Angel_, _PJ_, _Jolly_, _Rattles_ and _Matrix_. Questions?" No one spoke up. "Then lets fly."

Leaving the briefing room they headed out into the still dark early morning where their Tomcats sat waiting for them on the tarmac.

Harm saw Jen yawn. "Late night _Sticks_?"

"Something like that sir," she smirked.

Sera walked past Harm, patting his six as she went. "See you when we get back _Hammer_, you'll be the one buying."

"Not this time _Angel_," he guaranteed grinning.

"Keep dreaming, sir," she remarked as she and her RIO headed for their Tomcat.

Harm chuckled to himself. "Somehow I think I should have just given her a red light."

Jen laughed. "No offense sir, but you've been giving _Angel_ nothing but green lights since we arrived in Pensacola."

"Well, I have to keep her happy, _Sticks_," he said smiling that flyboy grin of his.

She rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as each other, sir," she remarked following him up to the cockpit of their Tomcat. Like all the _Arch Angels_ their helmets were painted navy blue with the squadron's trade make angel wings, their call signs painted on the front in gold letters. In the month they'd been flying together, they'd become a team, in either a Tomcat, Hornet or with legal matters. They'd also become part of the family.

Secure the canopy was closed and the engines ignited, Harm taxiing the Tomcat into position to take off.

Jen called it in, as the first two Tomcats took off. "Pensacola tower, this is Tomcat 115, up and ready."

"_Tomcat 115, your clear for take off_."

"Acknowledged Pensacola tower," she responded. "Okay _Hammer_, you've kicked the tires and lit the fires, now let's get this bird in the air."

"_Sticks _you've been hanging around _Matrix _far to much," he remarked lightly.

"Yes sir," she agreed chuckling. Being pushed back into her seat as the Tomcat took off under Harm's light touch.

Over the training area, Captain Church announced. "_All right Arch Angels, Alpha break off, lets get this exercise started_."

"Aye sir," Alpha Team acknowledged and they broke off from the others.

"_Zapper_, keep an eye on _Hammer_," Sera ordered as she finished briefing the beta team. "I want his six this exercise."

"You've got it _Angel_." David acknowledged.

As the sun rose, Harm and his wingman, Lt. Eric Curran – _Falcon_ were separated from the rest of Alpha team.

"Got one _Hammer_, target closing, four hundred knots," Jen reported. "Turn right. Now."

Harm turned the Tomcat, his wingman staying with him. Their target coming into sight and he took the shot, an electronic hit was recorded and the Tomcat ahead of them rolled out to return to base. "Nice work _Sticks_."

"Thank you sir."

While they were patting themselves on the back, two Tomcats came out of nowhere and flew between Harm and Curran.

"Shit!" Harm swore. "Where did they go, _Sticks_?" He asked looking around.

She looked too, and then checked the radar. "I don't know I've lost them."

"Damn!" He swore again. "Do you have them, _Falcon_?"

"_Negative Hammer_," he reported.

Then Curran's RIO announced. "_Gott'em, on our six and closing fast_."

Jen relocated both targets. "Got them _Hammer_," she informed. "Closing two hundred… one fifty…"

"Hang on _Sticks_," Harm advised and maneuvered hard, rolling them down, dropping altitude fast, Curran sticking with him. So did the two engaging them.

"Approaching the hard deck," Jen informed.

Harm pulled up hard, Curran followed, their two engagers did all so. "Get ready to break _Falcon_, loop and come up behind these guys, get them off my six."

"_Acknowledged Hammer_."

He waited, Jen calling out their distances. "Now!" He yelled and Curran's Tomcat broke off.

"They're still with us, sir." Jen reported.

He leveled out, pushing the Tomcat hard. "I had a feeling they would be."

Curran brought his Tomcat up behind the second engager, suddenly the first pulled up hard and fast, looping to drop in behind him. "Shit!"

"We're being painted," his RIO, Ensign Rudy Michaels – _Mickey_ called out. "They're firing."

They both head the tone; they'd been registered as being hit. They were finished.

"Damn!" Curran swore. "Sorry _Hammer_."

"_No problem Falcon_," he told them, his voice a little strained as he fought to stay out of lock.

Curran rolled out, heading back to base. Their engager rejoined the chase; coming up behind their wingman that was still on Harm's six. While he was busy, lock was acquired and on a signal, the wingman banked right, giving clear shot, which was taken.

Harm heard the tone and groaned; he saw the look on Jen's face, a mixture of defeat and exhaustion. "We're done _Sticks_."

A melodious voice came over their radio. "_Not bad old man, but like I said you're buying Hammer_."

He should have realized. "Nice flying _Angel_."

Captain Church's voice came over. "_All right Arch Angels, back to base. Alpha is buying, beta is the winners_."

Sera and her wingman, Lt. Commander Cassie Ross – _PJ_, formed up either side of Harm's Tomcat. "_Lets go home, Hammer_."

"Lead the way, _Angel_." He insisted.

The three Tomcats turned and headed back to base.

Jen sighed and unclipped her mask. "She's good sir."

Harm undid his own mask. "That's why she's with them, Jen."

As they approached the base, Jen called it in. "Pensacola Tower, this is Tomcat 115."

"_Tomcat 115, you're clear to land, runway two_."

"Rodger Pensacola Tower."

Landing they climbed drown from the Tomcat. "Nice work this morning, _Sticks_." Harm praised as they watched as the first of their two escorts landed.

"Thank you sir," she said and the next Tomcat came into land, though it's back wheels no sooner hit the tarmac then the pilot was throttling hard and taking off again. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know," he said wondering the same thing, knowing it was Mitchell and Smith.

Lt. Commander Ross and Taylor joined them. "What's going on sir?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know." Harm told them. He saw a hummer coming towards them. "Looks like we're about to find out."

The hummer stopped and an Ensign ran over to them. "Orders sir."

Harm took the printout, reading it then looked to Ross. "Give this to Captain Church, tell him Shelly McGregor is bring Corey home from school today. He'll know what has to be done." He announced handing it to her.

"Yes sir." She took the print out and hurried away with Taylor.

"Come on _Sticks_."

"Sir, a tanker will meet you in the air, Commander Mitchell is in a holding pattern waiting for you," the Ensign said quickly running to keep up with the Captain and Lieutenant.

"Thank you Ensign." He and Coates climbed aboard their Tomcat, preparing to take off as the young Ensign ran back to the hummer, getting out of the way. Harm closed the canopy and ignited the engines. "Call it in _Sticks_."

"Aye sir. Pensacola Tower, this is Tomcat 115."

"_Tomcat 115, your clear to takeoff, runway two_."

"Acknowledged Pensacola Tower," she said, and then waited until they'd taken off and were forming up beside Mitchell and Smith to ask. "What's going on sir?"

"The _Patrick Henry _was attacked, we're to go out and situated the damage and take command of the situation." Harm announced. He glanced over to Mitchell's Tomcat. "Did you get that, _Angel_?"

"_Got it Hammer, were there any casualties_?"

"Plenty, including the Captain. That's why we're heading out there."

"Intel is coming through from Pensacola, _Hammer_. Inputting new heading," Jen announced. "We'll meet up with the tanker in thirty minutes."

"Got it, _Sticks_. _Zapper_?"

"_Rodger Hammer_," he informed.

"_On your wing, Hammer_." Sera told him.

They tanked twice before reaching the _Henry_, surprised by what they saw as they approached the carrier.

"_This can't be right_," Sera exclaimed. "_Hammer, she's fine_."

"I see it," he stated, he had a bad feeling about all of this. "Coates contact the _Henry_."

"On it sir," she said and did so. "USS _Patrick Henry_, this is Tomcat 115."

"_Rodger Tomcat 115, do you require assistance_?"

Harm took over. "Negative _Patrick Henry_."

"_Rabb is that you_?" A different voice inquired.

He smiled. "It is _Skipper_."

"_What are you doing out here_?"

"That's a long story _Skipper_, can we land and discuss it?" Harm didn't want to stay too much over the radio.

Obviously Ingles understood. "_I look forward to it. Handing you over to Paddles_."

"Thank you Captain."

Once they'd landed they were escorted off the flight deck to the ready room where they removed their flight gear and helmets. They were then quickly shown to the Captain's day cabin.

Captain Ingles shook Rabb's hand. "Good to have you on board, Captain."

"It's good to be back sir."

"Commander," he acknowledged. "I'm glad to see you survived your mishap."

"It was touch and go sir, but I had a lot of love and support." Sera said smiling.

"That you did," he agreed. "Now sit down and tell me why you're here?"

They did and Harm began. "We received a transmission say the _Patrick Henry _was attacked by terrorist."

"Initial reports said you were dead in the water with numerous causalities, _Skipper_." Sera added.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but someone is pulling your chain. We're fine, looking forward to being home."

Sera glanced worriedly at Harm. "I don't like this, sir. Somebody wanted us out here."

"But why?" Jen asked.

"And why say the _Henry_ had been attacked?" David voiced his own questioned.

Ingles cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Thank you for realizing I'm still in the room."

"Sorry sir," they each apologized.

"Now let's think this through," he began. "A transmission was received saying the _Henry_ had been attacked by terrorist, correct?"

Harm nodded. "We'd just returned from an exercise when our orders were handed to me, _Angel_ wasn't even given the chance to finish landing."

Ingles looked from him to Sera. "What were you told?"

"That the _Henry _had been attacked by terrorist and I was to escort Captain Rabb to her and remain with him," she revealed. "My landing gear never even touched the tarmac before I was back in the air waiting for him."

"Pensacola Tower confirmed the orders," David added. "I asked for confirmation once we were in a holding pattern."

"It's possible the transmission did come from the _Patrick Henry_." Jen theorized and saw the _Skipper _looked at her. "Lt. Jennifer Coates sir. I'm Captain Rabb's legal man, as well as his RIO."

Ingles turned his attentions back to Rabb. "Jesus Rabb, what has the SecNav got you doing at Pensacola?"

"A lot more then running the NLSO," he mused.

"All right, I'll get my people on to finding out if a transmission was sent from here," he stood and they did so too. "I'll also have your Tomcats refueled and put under guard. Go grab yourselves something to eat, I'll have you sent for if I find anything."

They came to attention. "Aye, aye sir." Turning they left the cabin, heading for the officers mess.

Sera felt her sensors come alive, the hair on the back of her neck prickled. "We're being followed," she whispered to Harm.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

David, getting a hand single from his driver fell back, Sera remained next to Harm and Jen picked up her pace a little. They stayed that way all the way to the officer's mess, walking in casually.

Lt. Commander Medwick came over to them; he saluted Harm, and then shook his hand. "It's good to see you, _Hammer_."

"It's good to see you _Tuna_." Harm said with a smile.

Medwick gave Sera a cheeky grin. "Scuttlebutt has it he finally purposed, _Angel_."

"He did _Tuna_," she informed smiling.

David patted the Lt. Commander on the back. "I keep telling you, sir. _Angel _is just too much woman for you."

He laughed. "But no too much for _Hammer_, huh?"

"That's right."

Medwick turned his attentions to the pretty Lieutenant, turning on the charm. "Lt. Commander Medwick, he introduced himself. "Better known as _Tuna_."

"Lieutenant Coates, sir. _Sticks_."

"Nice to meet you, _Sticks_."

Harm shook his head, moving closer to his RIO. "Don't even think about it, _Tuna_." He remarked and saw Jen blush a little.

"Had to try buddy."

Sera felt the hair prickle on the back of her neck again and she spun round, seeing who was coming through the hatch. Grabbing Harm she pushed him to the floor as bullets sprayed around the room, sending everyone to the deck.

"No one move!" Their assailant shouted.

David had taken Jen and Medwick to the deck; he glanced at his driver, seeing her shake her head. It wasn't the time to be a hero.

To be continued…


	6. One shot, one kill

**Title:** **_Life's Consequences_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG or NCIS; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **Thank you once more to everyone who reviewed and those of you who are following along. _Starryeyes10_, _Winjan_, _queenofdiamonds1_, _Jbird7986_, _Not A Muggle _(Thank you once again for pointing the mum/mom problem for me) I'd also like to stay, I read all my reviews and print them out to keep them. I do value what you guys have to say.

And for those of you who are interested, the title of the chapter comes from the episode: '_High Ground_' from season one.

Life's Consequences 

Chapter Six: **_One shot, one kill_**

**USS_ Patrick Henry_ - Atlantic Ocean (Bearing –Norfolk Naval Base)**

Sera Mitchell felt the barrel of the rife at the back of her head along with a booted foot pressed hard against her spine, holding her down so she couldn't move.

"Well, well, isn't this something. Two for the price of one."

She knew that voice. As did Harm, he raised his head, unable to get up since Sera had him pinned to the floor and she was being held down. "Palmer!"

"The one and only," Clark Palmer bragged. "I told you one day I'd get you and here you are. The legendary Harmon Rabb, Jr and the love of his life," he stepped back. "Get up and keep you hands where I can see them!"

Sera did, and then helped Harm up, both turned slowly, taking note of where everyone was in the room. Other then themselves everyone else in the mess had been moved to one side. Including David, Jen and_ Tuna_.

"You sent the transmission," Harm guessed.

"I did."

"Why?" Sera asked. "You didn't know Harm would be sent out here."

"Didn't I?" He countered. "He is the secNav's golden boy."

"Then you also know the rest of the _Arch Angels_ will be on the way too." Harm declared.

"More the merrier," Palmer grinned. "Besides by the time they get here, one, if not both of you will be dead." He singled one of his men, who came over, giving Palmer his rifle he took a black case from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a syringe, he filed it with the drug included and moved towards Harm. "Do it." Palmer ordered.

The syringe was stabbed in Harm's arm and the drug injected, he removed it just as roughly as he'd injected it, putting it all away he took his rifle back.

"What did you do, Palmer?" Sera demanded, grabbing hold of her fiancé as his legs gave out on him. She went down to the floor with him.

Palmer chuckled. "It's a little concoction I invented, in a matter of moments he's not going to know who's real and who's not."

She saw Harm's eyes become glassy as the drug took effect as she cradled his head in her lap. "Harm," she caressed his cheek. "Harm."

He tried to focus on her face, but it kept going out of focus and her voice sounded like she was in a tunnel. "Sera."

"I'm here, hang on."

"No for long," Palmer grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, coursing Harm's head to hit the deck, he groaned but didn't move. "Get him on his feet," he ordered two of his men.

They did so, holding the staggering Captain up.

"_Angel _and I are going to take a little walk, _Hammer_," Palmer said sarcastically. "Not that your in any condition to follow." He turned to his second. "You know what to do."

The man nodded, he handcuffed Sera's hands behind her back. Holding her while Palmer swapped his rifle for a nine-millimeter, before shoving her roughly back to him. "Enjoy your walk," his second smirked.

Shoving the pistol into her ribs, Palmer forced Sera towards the hatch. Armed Marines covered the corridor outside; Palmer kept Sera in front of him.

"Shot him!" She ordered.

"Do it and I'll shot her," Palmer warned and pushed her forward.

Not one Marine moved, as soon as they were out of sight they stormed the mess bringing down Palmers men.

Jen rushed over to Harm. "Sir?" He looked at her blankly. "Get a corpsman!" She shouted and then went over to the man who had done this to her driver, her friend and backhanding him in anger. "Where's the antidote?"

He grinned. "Palmer has it."

"Shit!" She swore. She rushed back to Harm. "Sir, _Hammer_. Palmer has the antidote."

"Help me up," he said slowly, now realizing who she was.

"Sir?"

He struggled to get to his feet. "Help me up!"

She did. "You need to see a doctor?"

"No," he pushed past her to the nearest Marine.  "Which way did they go?"

"Towards the hanger sir."

"Give me your side arm." Harm ordered.

"Sir?"

Harm couldn't believe this. Was he talking in a different language or something? "Give me your side arm. Now!" The Marine handed the weapon over along with extra clips. Harm shoved the clips into a pocket and staggered out.

Jen and David relieved two Marines of their side arms and clips and rushed after the Captain.

Harm felt as if he was walking on air, he staggered, steadying himself against the bulkhead. Pushing on he made it to the hanger; it had been cleared of all personal. He could see them a head of him, Sera and Palmer. "Sera!"

She struggled against her subjugator.  "Harm!"

Another voice penetrated his foggy brain. '_What are you doing son, you can barely stand_?'

"Dad?" He could see the near transparent figure of his father standing nearby. "I've got to save her."

'_By killing yourself_?'

Harm stumbled on. "I love her."

'_Then trust her son_.'

Sera realized Harm was fighting a battle in his mind, a battle of reality. "Harm. Harm, listen to me!" She saw him look her way. "Listen to my voice Harm, only my voice."

Another transparent figure materialized before him. '_You're going to kill her like you did me, Harm_.' It was Lt. Mace, his RIO when he'd been flying off the _SeaHawk_. His RIO who'd died when he'd had his ramp strike.

"No," he shook his head. "I won't."

'_Yes you will Harm, you can't help yourself_.'

"No, Mace, I won't."

"Harm, listen to me." Sera tried again.

"Give it up _Angel_, the drug is in his system now. He doesn't know what's real and what's not. He could kill you thinking you were me." Palmer hissed in her ear.

She ignored him. "Listen to me Harm. Your father is dead, he's not here, neither is Mace."

Harm shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. He armed the pistol at them, fighting to stop his arms from trembling with muscle spasms. He wasn't sure which one was Palmer he couldn't focus.

"Harm listen to me," Sera insisted trying again. "It's the drug, you've got to fight it."

Jen and David rushed into the hanger, seeing what was happening.

"He's going to kill _Angel_, _Zapper_. We've got to do something."

"He won't, Jen. You have to have faith," David said trying to believe it himself. "He won't kill the woman he loves."

"Ma'am, Palmer has the antidote!" Jen yelled to Sera. Then to her driver, praying he would understand her. "_Hammer_, _Angel _is on your left!"

Harm heard the voice – _Angel _is on his left. An Angel was on his left? What did they mean? God he wished his brain didn't feel like cotton wool.

Sera had heard Jen. Palmer had the antidote.

"Tick, tick, little _Angel_. His time is slipping away with every minute," Palmer condemned. He pushed her away from him and pointed the pistol at Harm, slowly squeezing the trigger.

"No!" Sera screamed, turning she saw Harm fall like a rag doll. She managed to get her cuffed hands in front of her and launched herself at Palmer, knocking the weapon from his hand. Even with her hands bond she could fight, and she did. Beating him relentless.

Jen rushed to Harm, as did David. She throw down her weapon and checked his pulse, feeling one. "He's alive." She pulled a handkerchief from one of the zipped pockets of her flight suite and pressed it to the head wound. "The bullet grazed his skull. You've got to stop _Angel_, we need that antidote."

David nodded; he got to his feet and ran for Mitchell. He tackled her to the ground, stopping her from kicking Palmer, who was now down. "Sera stop, we need the antidote!" He commandeered and held her down. "Sera, Harm is alive but he won't be if we don't get that antidote!"

She yielded, breathing hard. "All right."

He got up, crawling over to Palmer he patted the man down, finding what he was looking for as Marines rushed into the hanger with Captain Ingles and a couple of corpsmen. Captain Church and the rest of the _Arch Angels_ were on their heals. He stood and dragged Sera to her feet. "I've got it, come on."

They left Palmer to the Marines and ran for Harm, Sera skidded to a stop, falling to her knees near Jen. She held her hands out to a Marine. "Get these off me."

"Yes Ma'am." He did so quickly.

She took over from Jen, watching as the corpsman took the antidote from David and administered it to Harm. "We've got to get Captain Rabb to sickbay," he announced. "Please Ma'am. Move out the way."

Captain Church though he might have to grab Mitchell to move her, but he didn't. She got up and moved out of the way along with Jen. Letting the corpsmen get Harm onto a stretcher and rush him sickbay.

The noise of a commotion, made Sera and the others look, Palmer was struggling with the Marines. He grabbed the side arm from one and aimed it at Sera. She moved like lightening, snatching the pistol Jen had retrieved from the deck, she aimed it at Palmer and fired. The force of the bullet hitting him, took him and the Marines to the deck.

"Bloody hell!" Ingles exclaimed.

The bullet Sera had fired had hit Palmer between the eyes, killing him instantly. She handed the weapon to the nearest Marine and walked away. Jen and David, getting a nod from Church ran after her.

"What in the hell are you training your people to be Jeff, aviators or assassins?" Ingles demanded.

"What ever is needed," Jeff Church answered bluntly, then he and the rest of the _Arch Angels _headed for sickbay. An _Arch Angel _was down, that meant they rallied together. They supported each other. It was their code.

Sera, Jen and David waited for news at sickbay. Harm had been rushed in and no one so far had come out to give them any news to what his condition was.

Sera sat next to Jen. "Are you all right, _Sticks_?"

She smiled thinly. "I should be asking you that, Ma'am."

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about."

Jen knew she couldn't argue with her. "I was thinking back to the last time I sat waiting for news at sickbay, the then Lieutenant Roberts had stepped on a mine. _Hammer_ and Colonel Mackenzie sat with me and we waited."

"Harm is going to be fine," Sera reassured, remembering Harm telling her about what happened.

"How can you be so sure, you were ready to kill Palmer when you though he'd killed the Captain?"

"Because Harm is a fighter, he won't let this beat him," Sera told her. "I lost it there in the hanger, I knew Harm wasn't dead but I lost it anyway. I wanted to hurt Palmer for all the times he'd hurt Harm."

"He can't hurt him any more, _Angel_," David said gently as he sat next to her.

"I know."

Captain Church and the _Arch Angels_ came in; bring the three of them to their feet. "Any word?" He asked.

"No sir." Sera answered.

"Very well, sit. We wait."

They did, those who could find a chair sat, those who didn't stood and they waited.

"Ma'am," Jen addressed Sera again.

"Yeah Jen?"

"What did you, _Zapper_, _Skates_, _Hammer_, _Matrix_ and _Snow_ do, to be awarded the Navy Cross?" She asked.

"We went to hell and back, Jen," She remarked. "Doing what we were trained to do, we walked into danger, and performed a miracle that if we failed would have cost us our lives."

"And we volunteered to do it," David added over hearing them. "It was a damn crazy plan, but it worked and it saved the lives of a lot of our guys and stopped a disaster from happening."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Sorry Jen, I really don't want to talk about it, even if I could." Sera declared.

"Yes Ma'am," she hesitated for a moment trying to find away to say what she needed to. "How do you do it?"

"What Jen."

"Sit there so calm, be so calm. Harm is your fiancé?"

Sera sighed and looked at the younger woman. "Inside I want to fall apart Jen, but I can't. I'm an officer in the United States Navy and Harm is too. We know what's expected of us every time we put the uniform on or sit in a cockpit. We can't let our personal feelings get in the way," she explained. "We've been through so much Jen, we've hidden what we felt for so long that in situations like this it has it's advantages."

"I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin, Harm has been more then just an superior officer to me. Now that he's hurt…"

"Jen," Sera took her hand. "I know what your feeling, I feel it too, but if I let it eat at me I can't function and I know Harm needs me to be strong. He needs us all to be strong."

Jen nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

David put his arm around his driver. "He'll be fine."

Sera rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Jen watched the two of them; they had a closeness that only two friends could have, two friends who depended on each other. It was then she saw it, the hidden turmoil that was raging inside Sera. She looked around at the other members of the squadron, all were worried but Sera's pain was more evident then the others. Perhaps only Lt. Commander Hawks knew what she was feeling, she and Harm had a close bond because they'd flown together and ejected out of an F-14 together.

The door opened bringing all those who'd been sitting to their feet. The doctor wasn't surprised to see them all, he'd dealt with the _Arch Angels_ before. "Commander Mitchell."

Sera stepped way from David and Jen. "Is Captain Rabb all right?"

"The bullet grazed his skull, he required stitches but there was no other damage. The antidote is working, he's groggy but we expect that. He'll be fine by morning. Right now he's asking for you and I want him to remain still and un-agitated. If that means having you with him, then I want you to remain by his side. He needs to rest, but won't until you're there."

"I'll settle him down, doc."

"Good, Harmon Rabb isn't the best patient at the best of times," he remarked, recalling the Captain from when he served aboard the _Patrick Henry_. His comment brought chuckles from those present. He showed the Commander into where Captain Rabb was settled.

She crossed to Harm's side, the relief evident on her face. "Hi sailor."

"Hi squid," he said woozily. He saw the tears that were sliding down her cheeks; he reached up and brushed them away. "Hey what's this?"

"I'm just happy you're alive," she told him taking his hand in hers, kissing it. "For a moment I thought I'd lost you."

"No hope."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Captain," the doctor interrupted them. "You need to rest."

"I will, doc," he agreed, fighting to stay awake.

Sera smiled, glancing back. "I'll make sure he rests, doc."

"Then I'll report the Captain's condition to the _Skipper_ and see if I can get those aviators out of my sickbay."

"Good luck." Harm muttered.

The doctor didn't comment he just nodded before leaving.

Harm left his eyelids weighted more then they should have. "Stay with me?" He asked Sera.

She hoped up onto the bed beside him and he shifted to lay spooned against her, his head on her chest. She stroked his hair. "Sleep."

He closed his eyes, but didn't give in. "Tell me what happened after Palmer shot me."

"I beat the living hell out of him," she retorted, knowing by his breathing he was losing the battle. "_Zapper_ tackled me to the deck to stop me. He found the antidote as Ingles arrived with Marines, the _Arch Angels_ and a couple of corpsmen. One got the antidote into you and they rushed you here. Palmer got a pistol off a Marine and was going to shot me, but I shot him first."

"Is he dead?" He asked, being lulled off to sleep by her heartbeat.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, the bastard deserved it," she said bluntly.

"Not for Palmer, but the fact you had to go through that."

Sera smiled warmly. "I did it because I love you and I know you would have and have done the same for me."

Harm sighed. "I love you too…" His voice faded and he gave into the darkness.

She held him, resting her head against the headboard as she closed her eyes, exhausting was catching up as the adrenalin she'd been running on dissipated and she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Jen and David slipped quietly into the room, seeing them together. "I told you they'd be fine," he whispered.

"I know, I just had to see for myself," she told him.

He slipped his arm around her, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Come on _Sticks_ lets some coffee."

"Sounds good," she agreed as they left. "And breakfast, being held hostage has made me hungry."

David chuckled. "Now you're really starting to sound like _Matrix_."

She grinned. "Thank _Zapper_."

"You're welcome _Sticks_," he smirked and they both laughed.

Later that day, Sera left sickbay and put a call through to her son reassuring him they were both safe, she then headed up to Vultures Row.

Captain Church found her there. "Commander."

"Sir."

"How is Rabb?"

"Still asleep sir," she gripped the rail. "Sir… I…"

He cut her off. "Don't you dare apologize, _Angel_? What you did this morning was all in the line of duty."

"I beat him relentless," she stated, turning towards him. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Sera you subdued a prisoner. Hell if I'd gotten to him I would have beat him senseless too," Jeff remarked dryly. "Besides I've already wrote it up that way, it's better then reporting that I lost Pensacola's new NLSO Captain and my XO to a lunatic."

She knew that. "Yes sir."

"Good," he dismissed. "Sera, you've had a hell'va a year. You've got leave on the books; I want you to take it. Marry Harm and have a honeymoon. Forget about the _Arch Angels_ and everything else for a while and relax. That's an order."

Smiling a little she nodded. "Yes sir."

"And do something else for me?" He asked and saw he had her attention. "Talk to the shrink about what happened during Operation _Desert Hawk_. You're the only one who hasn't; even _Hammer _spoke to the doc. If you don't."

"I know," she looked over the flight deck. "It isn't that easy, sir."

"_Angel_. Sera. What you guys did was nothing short of a miracle. Hell even I was impressed, but you've got to let it go," he saw her going to protest. "And don't tell me you have, because you haven't. If you had, then what happened in that hanger wouldn't have happened. To talk the doc and get it over with – please?"

She nodded. "All right, as soon as we get back."

He patted her shoulder. "Thank you. Now we have a meeting with Captain Ingles. So lets not keep him waiting."

"Aye sir." She followed the Captain to the _Skippers_ day cabin. Knocking they went in.

"Sit down," Ingles insisted, waiting until they'd done so. "Commander where did you lean to shot like that?"

"I was taught by Gunnery Sergeant Crocket sir, a Marine sniper," Sera revealed. "He said I had natural talent."

"That I can believe," Ingles commented sitting back in his chair. "I take it you'll be remaining on board with Captain Rabb?"

"I haven't discussed it with Captain Church sir."

"Well Doctor Saunders will be releasing the Captain tomorrow morning. However he won't be cleared to fly," the _Skipper_ looked to Church. "Do you need a pilot to ferry Rabb's F-14 back to Pensacola?"

"No sir, my RIO is also a qualified pilot, he'll ferry Rabb's F-14 home. _Hammer_ will fly back seat for the Commander and Lt. Smith can fly back seat for me," Jeff informed.

"Very well. Before I forget NCIS is on its way, they want to interview all involved," Ingles added. "They'll arrive on the cod in the next hour."

"Thanks for the heads up, _Skipper_." Jeff appreciated.

"My pleasure. Quarters have been arranged, see Ensign Thomas, he's waiting for you. Get some rest and I'll let you know when NCIS get here."

"Aye sir," the both stood, coming to attention before leaving.

Ensign Thomas showed them to visiting officer's quarters. Sera found she was bunked with Lt. Commander Elisabeth Hawks – Beth or _Skates_.

"I stopped by your place and grabbed you and Harm a few things." Beth revealed, acknowledging the bag on the bottom bunk.

"Thanks," Sera sat on the bunk, resting her head in her hands.

Sliding off the top bunk, Beth joined her. "Are you all right?"

She looked up. "Yeah. I'm just… I don't know. Tired, worn out, exhausted, mentally and physically."

Beth smiled warmly and put her arm around her. "Sound to me like _Hammer _needs to marry his _Angel_ and take his bride on a long honeymoon."

"Somewhere warm and sunny," the younger woman mussed.

"Hawaii?"

"I could handle that," Sera said wishfully and they both chuckled.

Beth had always played mother hen when it came to Sera, especially after she'd found out the younger woman not only knew Harm but also was in love with him and they'd had a son together. "Have you eaten?"

"No. Didn't get the chance."

"Then go take a shower and I'll get you a sandwich from the mess," she offered.

"Thanks Beth."

"No problem," she stood, moving towards the hatch. She stopped before stepping out, turning. "Sera?"

"Yeah?"

"You did the right thing," she informed before leaving.

Sera grabbed what she needed and took a quick shower; Beth was waiting when she got back. Dressing quickly, she down to eat her sandwich.

"I had a chat to Mac on the phone the other day," Beth informed. "She wanted to know if I knew anything about Harm's tattoo."

Sera chuckled. "What did you tell her?"

"I said I did, and that it was cute."

She laughed harder. "What did she say?"

"She asked what it was and I told her that was classified," Beth smirked and laughed with her.

Sera would have loved to have been a fly on the wall and seen the Marine Colonel's face. "You told a Judge it was classified?"

"Yep."

"Oh I would have loved to have seen her face."

"It would have been classic," Beth agreed. "Much like when we told Jen she was getting one."

"Well it is tradition, we all have one."

"Very true."

Putting the plate down, Sera stretched out on the bunk. "NCIS is going to interview everyone involved. Give me a shake when I'm summoned."

"You've got it."

Pulling the curtain across, Sera rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. When she go up this morning, the last thing she thought she'd have to contend with was a fake terrorist attack, being held hostage or shooting a man dead. No this morning she though she'd only have to contend with a training exercise that would give her a change to nail _Hammer's_ six, which she'd managed to do before the rest of the day had gone to hell.

Under an hour later she was shaken awake. "They're here, _Angel_," Beth informed. "In the officers wardroom."

"Thanks _Skates_," she got up, pulled her boots on and her cover and headed out. Going straight to the wardroom, she went in seeing who was there. "Gibbs, who did you tick off to get this assignment?"

"Funny, _Angel_. When the secNav's golden boy is shot, they only send the best." Gibbs remarked.

She sat down when he gestured for her to do so, removing her cover. "That's the second time Harm's been referred to as that."

"Well he's going to have to deal with people thinking it."

She shrugged. "They can think what they like, but the work Harm is doing is important."

"I'm impressed," Tony Dinozzo smirked.

Sera rolled her eyes at the younger agent. "A lot of things impress you, Tony."

Agent Kate Todd held back from laughing. "Perhaps we should get on with the interview," she suggested.

"What do you want to know, Agent Todd?"

"Start at the beginning." Gibbs ordered. "And don't leave anything out."

Ignoring the temptation to give Gibbs everything, Sera filled him in from when she'd been ordered not to land and circle the base, to ending with shooting Palmer. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"We're having the drug Palmer shot Rabb up with analysis," Gibbs informed. "It's starting to look like this had been Palmers plan from the beginning."

"Well he can't hurt Harm any more." Sera vowed bluntly.

"You said you only fired once," Kate noted, reading the report.

"That's right, one shot, one kill," the aviator said grabbing her cover, her eyes on Gibbs. "Is that all?"  
Gibbs held her gaze, neither blinked, neither caved. "That's all."

Kate waited until the aviator had left before saying anything more. "One shot, one kill?"

"Commander Mitchell was taught by Gunnery Sergeant Ray Crocket, Kate; a Marine sniper," he answered her question. "All the _Arch Angels _are multi talented."

"Her service record reads like a spy novel. What you can read of it."

"She was top of her class at Top Gun," Tony informed with a grin. "And the _Arch Angels_ flew against the Air Force at a special Red Flag. She also gave the President of the United States a joyride in a Tomcat."

"You're starting to sound envious, Tony," she teased.

Gibbs stopped the bantering before it got out of hand. "She, Rabb, Hawks, Smith, Harrison and Powell also flew Operation _Desert Hawk_. They're the best, it's what they've been trained for." He got to his feet. "Lets go and see the Doc Saunders I want to talk to Rabb."

Tony and Kate just sat there for a moment; Operation _Desert Hawk_ had been highly classified. Stumbling to their feet they hurried after him.

Having NCIS in his sickbay, or anywhere else on the ship didn't impress Dr Saunders. "As you can see, Agent Gibbs, Captain Rabb is sleeping," he said, showing them to the Captain's room. "You'll have to come back later."

"How later, doctor."

"Possible tomorrow morning, then you'll have to be here early. I'm releasing him at oh five forty and he flies out at oh six hundred."

"We'll be here at oh five, thirty," the NCIA agent informed. "Doctor."

Both Kate and Tony groaned inward at the thought of having to get up so early. This was supposed to have been an easy investigation. A head of them Gibbs smiled to himself, torturing these two was just too much fun he decided. What Rabb would have to say would be similar to what Mitchell had told them, all the reports would be similar. What was blatantly obvious was Clark Palmer was finally out of Harmon Rabb's life once and for all. One shot, one kill.

To be continued… (As usual all mistakes are mine, my beta has given up on me with this one. So I take full responsibility)


	7. Lean to Fly

**Title:** **_Life's Consequences_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:**

**Rating:** PG -13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JAG; I just like to spread my wings occasionally.

**Author's Note: **I've enjoyed writing this story, taking a different spin on '_Gold Wings and Dress Whites_', however it is time to finish it. Thank you to everyone who had been reading and reviewing and those who just read. The title 'Lean to fly' comes from the song of the same name by Shannon Noll. It's a beautiful song that says so much and fits with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and future stories.

_Winjan_ (Sorry for being a little vague about Operation _Desert Hawk_, it's now mentioned in chapter 4. I also corrected my little blooper concerning who was getting the Navy Cross. It now says six instead of five, so yes Harm did get it. Sorry about that. As for Harm's tattoo – all is revealed), _marineJAG_: (Matt and Mac are going to get close, real close), _Jbird7986_: (Thanks for spotting that typo I fixed it up), _Sarai_ (Thanks)

**_Life's Consequences_**

Chapter Seven: **_Lean to fly_**

**Mitchell/Rabb Residence: Base Housing - Pensacola NAS, Florida**

Moonlight shone into the master bedroom, a gentle breeze blew at the curtains. Sera woke finding herself alone in the large bed; she sat up seeing her fiancé seated at the window seat. "Harm?"  
Harmon Rabb looked over. "I'm fine, Sera, go back to sleep."

She slipped out of the bed, padding bare foot over to him. She wore an old Naval Academy shirt of his he'd given her and green sleeping pants. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart," he gave her a thin smile.

Not believing him, she sat on the window seat, settling between his thighs as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him. "If nothing is wrong then why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep?" He admitted, he took her hand in his, comparing the size difference.

"Nightmares?"

"No," he reassured with a light smile. "What about you, you haven't been sleeping to well since we got back from the _Henry_?"

"No nightmares," she said and chuckled softly. "Though I believe Dr. Leon is probable having them since I've been having sessions with him."

When the _Arch Angels_ had been assigned to Pensacola they'd been assigned their own psychologist. They'd already gone through two – Dr. Leon was the latest. Captain Church had ordered Sera to see the shrink over Operation _Desert Hawk_ and what occurred on the _Patrick Henry_.

Harm chuckled too; he pushed the hair from the side of her neck and kissed the soft skin. "I had a conversation on the phone with Mac yesterday afternoon before I left work."

"Oh?" She'd tilted her head and closed her eyes, letting him continue what he was doing.

"She asked about my tattoo again."

"She questioned _Skates _too."

"Really?" He found that amusing. Opening her eyes, she turned and straddled him. He took advantage of the situation, caressing the warm skin under her shirt. "She's never told me where her tattoo is, seems poetic that I don't tell her about mine."

"Very," Sera agreed, she felt his reaction to her being on his lap. To her slight rocking motion. "But lets discuss this later."

"Damn good idea," he mused and then kissed her. Turning he held her against him as he did it, and with his hands on her backside he stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist; her arms already snaked around his neck. He carried her to the bed; laying her down on it he crawled on beside her. Thrown either to the end of the bed or on to the floor in a heap, clothing became an inconvenience that was quickly discarded and forgotten. In the moonlight as they made love, as they expressed their love for each other, Sera caressed Harm's tattoo. Like her, like all the _Arch Angels_, on his lower back, were gold wings over white angle wings. The tattoo was somewhat of a tradition, all the _Arch Angels _had them, all on their lower back and no one saw them unless needed or shown. Stated in the aftermath they fell asleep enclosed in each other's arms, content and relaxed.

The next morning they showered and dress, then headed downstairs for breakfast. Their son was already up, chewing happily on toast, he groaned when he saw the silly grins on their faces, he knew what that meant. He might have been eleven but he wasn't dumb.

"Morning dad, mom."

"Morning Corey," Sera dropped a kiss on the top of her son's head as she walked past him into the fridge. Getting the orange juice out.

Harm messed his son's hair as he pasted him. "Morning squirt."

"Dad," he grumbled playfully and straightened his hair.

Chuckling Harm got two glasses out and held them while Sera filled both with juice, she then returned to carton to the fridge and he gave her one of the glasses and a quick kiss.

Their son groaned again. "Can't you two get a room?"

"We did, last night after you went to bed," his mother smirked with her 'flyboy' grin.

"Ha, ha, I really needed to know that Mom," he muttered.

She chuckled and took a drink of juice. "Sorry squirt."

"That's okay," he grinned. "So when is Mattie getting up?"

Late yesterday afternoon, Mattie Grace, Harm's former ward had arrived to spend the weekend.

"When she gets up, squirt," his dad said with a grin.

"So I can't go up and bang on her door?" Corey asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well I didn't say that," Harm said, pinching a piece of toast off his plate, chewing on it.

"Cool," the pre-teen smirked and took off out of the kitchen.

Sera chuckled. "If he's excited about her staying the weekend, what's he going to be like when she stays over the summer break?"

"Well he's young," Harm, said amused as he drew her into his arms. "Give him a few years and he'll be gushing over her instead."

"Really?"

"Mmm, just like I gush over you."

She circled her arms round his neck. "I love it when you gush?"

"I know you do," he said and kissed her.

"Yum, toast kisses," she mused. "I like."

"So do I," he kissed her again, pushing her up against the counter.

They heard a shout from up stairs – Mattie's voice yelling: "Corey Harmon Rabb, just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

Their son's laughter echoed and they heard footsteps running down the stairs, following by a second set. Corey ran into the kitchen, water pistol in hand, Mattie after him. Her hair damp, as was her pajama top, the bottoms having escaped being wet.

Harm released Sera and plucked the water pistol from his son's hands. "I said you could bang on her door, not drench her, young man."

"Oh come on dad, it was funny," his son remarked grinning.

"No, this is funny," Harm smirked and squirted his son with the water pistol.

Mattie laughed until he ducked behind her to get out of the way of the stream of water and she got we too. "Hey!"

"Sorry Mattie," he apologized.

"That's okay, I'll get you both back before I leave," she promised. "I think I'll go get dressed through."

"Good idea." Sera announced. "You too, Corey."

"Yes Ma'am."

Both teenagers left the kitchen; Harm put the water pistol on the counter and drew his fiancée back into his arms. "It's nice hearing their laughter in the house."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"A lot," he kissed her forehead. "So sweetheart, are you ready for today?"

"More then ready," she said confidently. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very. I just want today to be what you want."

Sera rose up on her toes and kissed him, sucking seductively at his bottom lip. "Just having you there will make it everything I want," she said sexily. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, and then kissed her with just as much seductiveness. Feeling her hands on his back. He pulled away breathing hard. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we've got to stop."

"I know," she said breathless. "Later."

"I promise."

She stepped back. "I'll be waiting," she declared.

Mattie and Corey returned and they all sat down to finish breakfast, talking about what the day was going to bring. The teenagers insisting on cleaning up, leaving Harm and Sera to relax in the lounge, which also gave the two teenager's time to talk.

"Did you tell Mac or anyone what was happening?" Corey asked.

"No. Why do you think they want to do it this way?"

"Less fuss I suppose," he guessed. "Mom's already had the big affair, I guess she just wants something intimate this time."

"Well they're getting that." Mattie stated, finishing they went into the lounge. "All done, so are we going to get this show on the road or what?"

Sera smiled at that. "You have such a nice way of cutting through the bull, Mattie."

"It's a talent," the girl smirked.

"Well let's do it then." Harm said, suddenly feeling like a hundred butterflies had been let lose in his stomach. He got up and helped Sera to her feet. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she agreed.

Getting what they required, they left the house, driving to the base chapel. Inside the building they were met by Chaplain Thomas Hart.

"Welcome Captain Rabb, Commander Mitchell, Corey," he said cheerfully, and then addressed Mattie. "You must be Miss Grace, Harm has told me so much about you."

"It's all true," she admitted grinning.

He did also. "I'm sure it is young lady," he said with a chuckle. "Let's get things started shell we. Ladies you go to your right and gentlemen to your left."

"Thank you Padre." Harm said and hushed his son to the left. Mattie and Sera went to the right.

A few minutes later they stood together at the front of the chapel, Sera and Harm stood holding hands. Harm in his dress white, Sera in a body hugging cream dress with shoes to match, flowers in her hair, which was pulled up. Mattie stood beside her, also in a cream dress. Corey stood beside his father in a white long sleeve shirt and dark brown dress pants.

Chaplain Hart began. "We gather her today to witness the wedding of Harm and Sera. The gift of friendship and love has brought these two together; from the moment they meant they knew they were destined to be together. Their love of the Navy and flying has created distance and absence that has tested their devotion to each other. Their love for each other and their son has seen them through tragedy and triumphs. It has tested their loyalty and friendship, and shown them an eternal love for each other," he said cheerfully. "The vows you take today, you do so to declare you love for each other. Harm."

Harm smiled at his lovely bride. "I, Harmon David, take you Sera Elisabeth to be my wife and partner in this life and the next. You are my Angel, I cherish your love and devotion to all you set your mind. I feel honored to be your husband and father to our son."

Sera smiled as tears misted her eyes. "I, Sera Elisabeth, take you Harmon David to be my husband and partner in this life and the next. You are my soul mate, my strength in times of need; you have encouraged me to achieve all that I have. You stood by me when most would not have. I am honored to be your wife and mother of our son."

The Chaplain looked to Corey. "Young man, do you have a ring for your father to give to your mother?"

"Yes sir," Corey took the ring from his pocket and gave it to the Chaplain, who blessed it, then passed it to Harm.

Harm gentle slipped the ring on Sera's finger. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you as your husband."

Chaplain Hart looked to Mattie. "Young lady, do you have a ring for Sera to give to Harm?"

"Yes sir," she slipped the ring from her thumb and handed it to him, and he blessed it and handed it to Sera.

She slipped it on Harm's finger. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you as your wife."

"It is my pleasure before God, family and friends to pronounce you husband and wife," the Chaplain proclaimed. "Harm you may kiss your wife."

"Yes sir," he said happily, cupping Sera's face in his hands he did just that, wiping her tears away when they parted. "I love you Mrs. Rabb."

"I love you, Mr. Rabb," she said happily.

They heard a throat being cleared and saw at the end of the aisle stood Mac in her dress uniform, outside was an honor guard of _Arch Angels_, all in dress uniform, all standing ready. Behind them ready to receive the newly married couple were their family and friends.

"Didn't think you were going to get away with it, did you flyboy?" Mac asked grinning.

Harm laughed as Corey and Mattie hurried outside. "For a while we thought so."

"Not a chance," she mussed.

Taking Sera's hand, Harm lead her down the aisle, Mac had taken her position at the entrance to the church. The honor guard drew their swords and formed an arch.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mac announced in a loud clear voice. "I present for the first time, Captain and Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr."

Outside their family and friends clapped as the bride and groom walked out of the church and beneath the drawn swords. As they past by the last two, Lt. Commander Elizabeth Hawks and Lieutenant David Smith, Harm and Sera were swatted on their six's with their swords, Hawks and Smith saying: "Go Navy!"

Harm and Sera laughed, continuing as the guard of honor was dismissed, their family and friends congratulating them.

Matt congratulated his sister and brother-in-law, and then went over to Mac, who now stood with his daughter Emily, the young girl held the Marine's hand. "Nice touch there at the end."

Mac grinned. "_Skates _and _Zapper_ were happy to help out," she mused.

Emily tugged at Mac's hand. "Mac, can you marry daddy now?" She asked innocently. "Just like Aunt Sera and Uncle Harm?"

Mac smiled; even though her heart was pounding and she went her mouth go dry. "Well sweetie, your daddy has to ask first." She answered, looking at Matt when she said it.

He smiled too, despite feeling the same way. Reaching out his hand he took Mac's. "So Sarah Mackenzie, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Mac felt her jaw drop, he was serious, and she could see that clearly. "We barely know each other," she uttered.

"I know I love you, Sarah," he said truthfully.

Tears stung her eyes as she released the little girls hand and hugged him. "I love you too, Matt."

"So you'll marry me?" He asked again.

"Yes," she answered ecstatically. "Yes."

He kissed her then, not caring where they were or who was with them, not that anyone would have denied him this.

Trish lent close to her new daughter-in-law. "I have a feeling we'll be attending another wedding in the near future."

Sera smiled. "I believe so," she agreed. She glanced over her mother-in-law's shoulder and saw Jennifer Coasts being drawn into a loving embrace by Major Tom Harrison – _Matrix_, the only Marine officer in the _Arch Angels_. "I have a feeling it won't be the last," she said and both Harm and his mom looked, smiling with her.

The Wedding party moved to the warmth of the officers club, where the _Arch Angels_, on assistance from Admiral Mitchell had arranged a small reception.

Sera finally got a moment to speak with her father, mother and stepmother. "How did you all find out?"

"You told your CO you wanted two weeks leave, at the same time Harm puts in the same request. Then you arrange to fly Mattie here for a weekend," her father explained. "Captain Church did a little more digging and found out what was going on. He then called me, together we made arrangements to get everyone together."

Harm embraced his wife, standing behind her. "We didn't think anyone knew what we were doing, other then Corey and Mattie."

"Son, never underestimate the will of a CO who has been waiting for the two of you to get hitched," the Admiral commented.

"Nor the power of your wife's father, who happens to be an Admiral, who has been waiting for you two to get married for a long time as well," Rebecca remarked. "Not that he'd tell you that."

"Nor will he let you ever forget you were content to sneak off and get married without telling anyone," Tiffany added.

Sera laughed softly, relaxed in her husbands arms. "You'd think I'd lean by now."

"Yes darling, you'd think you would," her mother jeered and they all laughed.

"You still have Matt and Mac to work on." Harm suggested, grinning.

"Excellent point," she mused. "Thank you Harm."

"You're welcome."

Sera's older sister Shawn and her husband, Navy doctor, David Cameron, drew Sera and Harm away to talk privately, Samantha and her husband Michael with them.

Mac watched them talking together. "What's going on?" She asked her now fiancé.

Matt smiled and kissed the top of her head, his arm around her waist. "I believe Shawn is offering to be a surrogate mother for them."

"Really?"

"Mmm," he drew her into his arms. "Sam and Michael were having trouble conceiving so they used IVF, she's going to donate the eggs they didn't use. Harm will donate sperm and the eggs will be fertilized and impregnated into Shawn. Since Sera and Sam are identical twins, it would be like Sera donating the eggs. And will luck, Shawn will fall pregnant and we'll have a new niece or nephew in the near future."

"Matt that's the greatest gift anyone could give them," Mac stated, a little stunned and a little envious.

"Sarah," he tilted her chin up so she looked eye to eye with him. "We will have a child of our own, I promise you that. If that means adopting, then so be it. He or she will still be our child."

Tears stung at her eyes. "What did I do to bring you into my life Matthew Mitchell?"

"You sweetheart; did nothing. My sister however had a Hornet fall on her, we should thank her for bring us together."

"Yes we should," she agreed and rose up on her toes and kissed him. "I love you Lt. Colonel Mitchell."

"And I love you, Colonel Mackenzie." He said and kissed her back, a long passionate kiss.

Not far from them, Emily wrinkled her nose. "Are they going to do that a lot?"

Mattie nodded. "They are."

The little girl sighed. "I guess I'll get use to it."

The teenager chuckled. "Yeah you will, Em. Corey's gotten use to his parents carrying on like love sick puppies."

"Ha, ha," Corey grumbled. "Thanks sis."

"You're welcome bro," she teased, she felt close enough to him to think of him as a brother and she knew Corey felt the same way about her. They were family, not matter how you looked at it.

A week and a half later: Rabb residence: Base Housing - Pensacola NAS, Florida 

Having agreed to remain and help Commander Austin-Smith at the NLSO, Matt also agreed to stay with his nephew. Mac returned to Washington with Emily, she was going to stay with soon to be stepdaughter. Things were quiet; Corey was behaving himself and refusing to tell anyone where his parents went on their honeymoon.

He was just about to leave the office for the afternoon when the phone rang, he saw Lt. Coast answer it at the yeoman's desk and gesture him over.

"Sir, it's Colonel Mackenzie. She said it was important." Jennifer reported.

He took the receiver from her. "What can I do for you Colonel?"

"_Matt, I need to contact Harm and Sera right away_," she announced, the urgency was clear in her voice. "_Mattie's father was killed in a car accident yesterday afternoon_."

"Oh God. Was she in the car too?" He gestured for Jennifer to remain. "Hang on Mac, I'm putting you on speaker, Jen's still here." He did so quickly, replacing the receiver. He addressed the Lieutenant. "Colonel Mackenzie just told me Mattie's father was killed in car accident yesterday afternoon."

She paled. "Ma'am, was Mattie with him?"

"_Yes, but she was lucky, she only got a bump on the head. When they couldn't contact Harm, they rang me. I need to contact him and Sera immediately._"

"I'll do it Ma'am, I have the number where they're staying," Jen announced.

"_Thanks Jen, Mattie wants Harm and Sera here. The funeral is all organized, but his will needs to be read._"

"I'll do it right away, Ma'am."

There was a pause. "_Jen, Mattie wants you to come to, if you can_."

"I'll be there Ma'am."

"_Thank you Jen._"

Matt took the call off speaker and picked up the receiver. "Jen, get onto the Captain now, I'll make arrangements for you and I to fly to Washington, Captain Church will help with that and looking after Corey, as much as he's going to hate it, he needs to stay here for school."

"Aye sir." She hurried to her office.

"How are you holding up, Sarah?" He asked his fiancée.

"_Not to bad, I'm being strong for Mattie. I know what she's going through._"

"I know sweetheart. We'll be there soon, don't worry," he assured. "I love you."

"_I love you too, see you soon._"

"Bye darlin," he bided and hung up. He then rang and explained the situation to Captain Church, who told him to pack what he needed and get to the tarmac. Hanging up he rushed out, grabbing his cover and briefcase. "Lets go Jen."

She was right beside him. "_Hammer _and _Angel_ are on their way to Washington," she reported. "I rang Commander Austin-Smith and explained the situation, she said not to worry about anything. Just to go."

"We're going, head home and pack what you need, I'll pick you up in twenty."

"I'll be ready sir."

They parted outside; Matt drove quickly to the Rabb house and packed his bag. By the time he was ready to leave Marie Church was there with Corey. Matt told him what happened.

"I need you to stay with Aunt Marie, okay kiddo?"

"Yes sir," he agreed. "Is Mattie all right?"

"She will be kiddo."

He nodded. "Do mom and dad know?"

"Jen rang them, where ever they're staying."

"They went to see Great Grandma Sarah," he revealed.

"Okay kiddo. I have to go, be good."

"I will, tell Mattie I'm thinking of her."

"I will," he messed his hair, and left. He picked Jen up on his way and they continued to the _Arch Angel's_ squadron building. Leaving the car there they continued on foot.

Captain Church was waiting on the tarmac near a Leahjet that was fueled and ready to go. "You're all set," he handed Matt the flight checklist. "Preflight is done, you cleared for immediate takeoff, runway two and land at Andrews Air Force Base."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, Miss Grace is a good kid," he announced. "Watch the weather front and tell Harm and Sera not to worry about rushing back, we'll handle things here."

"I will sir, thank you."

"No problem," he assured and nodded to Coasts. "Take care off _Hammer _and _Angel_, _Sticks_."

"I will sir."

"Get going."

Both nodded and boarded the Leahjet, securing the door and their bags, they went up to the cockpit and prepared for takeoff.

"Flown one of these before, Jen?" Matt asked seeing she knew what she was doing.

"Captain Rabb has had me qualify on a number of aircraft," she revealed. "As Captain Church tells everyone, the _Arch Angel's_ are multi talented."

Matt chuckled and they took off, on course for Andrews. "So what else do your talents run to, Lieutenant?"

She smiled. "Many things sir," she smirked.

"And like the rest of the _Arch Angels_ your not going to tell me," he guessed.

"That's right sir."

"So do you have a tattoo, as well?"

"Yes sir. Just like the rest of the squadron," she saw where this was going. "I take it you haven't told the Colonel where Captain Rabb's tattoo is?"

"Nope," he grinned. "And I haven't told Harm where her's is. It's kind of poetic really."

Jen chuckled. "I believe so, sir."

"Jen, stop calling me sir. Matt will do."

"Force of habit, besides it wouldn't be right, sir," she noted.

"You call Harm by his first name, I've heard you."

"That's different sir, he's my driver, and we've developed a bond, a closeness that drivers and RIO's have. You should understand that sir, you're an aviator."

Matt nodded. "I do, before I left flying full time, I had a good RIO, he knew what I wanted before I did at times."

"I'm getting like that with _Hammer_, we work well together," Jen stated. "Just like _Zapper_ and _Angel _do."

"They are good together," he agreed.

The rest of the trip went uneventfully, they landed at Andrews Air Force Base and were picked up by newly promoted First Sergeant Victor Galendez. He drove them to Matt's, explaining Mattie had been released from the hospital and Colonel Mackenzie had taken her home. He also told them Harm and Sera had arrived and were there. Dropping them off, he told them he'd be back in the morning.

Mattie was happy to see Jen, hugging the young officer.

Jen rubbed her back gently. "I'm so sorry, Mattie."

"He never regained consciousness, he just died." She sobbed.

Harm came over and took the sobbing girl back into his arms. "He didn't suffer Mattie," he said comforting. "It was just his time."

"What's going to happen to me though?" She asked.

"That depends on what's in the will, but I'm sure your dad knew what was best for you."

They went and sat down, the teenager between Harm and Jen, Sera was on the phone, on finishing the call she joined them.

"That was Mr. Williams, Tom's attorney, he'll come over as soon as the funeral is over and read the will."

"When is the funeral?" Matt asked.

"Tomorrow morning, nine hundred." She answered, sitting down.

Mac took Matt's hand in hers. "Is anyone hungry, we could send out for something?" They all shock theirs heads. "Then why don't we try and get some sleep. Jen, you and Mattie can use Emily's room, she's staying with her grandparents. Sera, you and Harm can use the guest room."

They nodded their thanks and headed off to bed.

Matt drew Mac into his arms. "You look tired sweetheart."

"I am," she snuggled close. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, darlin," he kissed the top of her head. "Are you staying?"

"You're not getting rid of me," she promised.

"Never sweetheart." They locked up, turned off the lights and went up to the main bedroom. "I need a long hot shower."

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"I was hopping you would," he said and lead her into the adjoining bathroom. Under the water he held her close, gently rubbing a washer over her body. He missed this, the closeness they had, the intimacy they'd found.

She lent back against him, sighing. "I've missed this."

"So have I," he kissed her neck. "I want you."

"I'm here," she insisted. "I'll always be here."

He turned her and pushed her gentle against the shower wall, lifting her they made love there in the shower. Then once more after they'd dried off and got into bed, lying curled up in each other's arms in the aftermath.

"I didn't expect this to happen," she whispered.

"Neither did I, sweetheart," he ran his hand over her hip, near where his fingers came to rest on her buttock was a red rose tattoo, the mysteries one. His wasn't so mysteries; it was a small cobra on his shoulder blade. He'd gotten it during a layover on his first cruise. He and a few friends had too much to drink and he woke the next morning with a tattoo, so did a few of his friends. He moved his hand around to her stomach, caressing lightly.

Mac liked the way he did that. "When was Shawn going to have the procedure done?"

"I'm not sure, it depends on her cycle I think," he answered. "Why?"

"Just curious."

He didn't believe that. "You've been thinking about it again, haven't you?" He saw her nod. "Oh Sarah," he kissed her. "I know you wanted a baby."

She put her hand over his. "I've always speculated what it would be like to have a child growing inside me and lately I've wondered what it would be like to have your child."

"What exactly did they say, Sarah, when they told you?"

"They had to remove both ovaries to stop the cancer from spreading."

"Were there eggs in the ovaries?"

She nodded. "They were going to remove them, and freeze what were still healthy. Why?"

"Honey, I'm no doctor, but if you still have your womb, then I can't see why you can't undergo the same procedure as Shawn is. With healthy eggs, they can by fertilized by my sperm, then impregnated into your womb," he explained. Having a sister and brother-in-law for doctors came in handy at times. "I think we should see David, he can tell us if it will work with you. I don't understand why your doctor didn't suggest it?"

"Perhaps we can find that out too?"

"Sarah," he cupped her face in his hands. "Don't get your hopes up sweetheart, as I said, I'm no doctor."

Tears stung her eyes. "Hope is all I have left, Matt."

"I know," he kissed her. "Lets get some sleep, I'll give David a ring in the morning before the funeral and make an appointment for us to see him."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

**Mitchell Residence: Falls Church, Virginia, Washington, DC.**

The funeral hadn't been easy for Mattie, but she'd made it through, they returned to Matt's house for the reading of the will. Mr. Williams had arrived promptly and began, revealing the house and its contents would have to be soled to pay the bank off. What was left of the money would go to Mattie for her education. Mattie's private belongs could be removed, but most would have to be sold to pay off the bills. Mattie wasn't too surprised. What did surprise her was the next announcement.

Mr. Williams removed paper work from his briefcase. "Mr. Johnson states in his will, if his passing happens before Mattie's eighteenth birthday, then she is too be adopted by Captain Rabb and his fiancé or wife, if that is the case," he handed the papers to Harm. "I drew up the adoption papers yesterday after my conversation with your wife. You both only need to sign them and they'll be processed by the court this afternoon."

Harm looked them over, as did Sera. She then handed them to Mac to look them over. Harm looked to Mattie. "Is this what you want sweetheart? You should have a say in it?"

She nodded. "It's what dad wanted," she said and hugged him. "You were like a dad to me when he couldn't be, he knew how hard it was for you to let me go."

Mac handed Sera back the papers. "It's fine."

Mr. Williams handed her a pen. Sera took it and signed them, then handed them to Harm. He released Mattie and signed them too before giving them back to the attorney. He put them away and brought out another set. "Your father also had me draw this up," he told Mattie. "It's the documents to change your surname to Rabb."

She took the papers with shaky hands. "He wanted this?"

"He said you should be the Rabb's daughter in every way possible."

"You don't have to, Mattie," Harm told her gently.

"No, it's what he wanted," she signed it where she was told and gave them back. Then hugged Harm.

He held her, rubbing her back. "Everything's going to be all right, kiddo."

She nodded; looking up she wiped her tears away. "I know; I have you and mom now."

Harm smiled, he like her calling him dad. They'd had a bond from the moment they'd met. "And a bratty brother, remember."

"Yeah," she managed a small smile.

Mr. Williams informed them he'd send copies of the adoption papers to them once they were processed and bided them goodbye.

The next few days were taken up dealing with getting the house ready to be sold and Mattie packing what she wanted to take to Pensacola with her, as well as organizing her transfer to her new school. Sera's mother, Rebecca agreed to handle the selling of the house and dealing with the bank and any other debts that needed to be dealt with. As well as organizing for what money was over to be placed into an account for Mattie. AJ insisted on taking care of Rabb Aviation for them; saying he'd either find someone to manage it or do it himself, he had plenty of time now he was retired. Harm and Sera was happy with that, since everyone who had their planes there agreed to keep them there and help out. Mattie was also happy about the arrangement.

While all this was going on, Matt and Mac had their appointment with David, receiving good news. That they kept to themselves for the time being, until they knew it would work.

At the end of the week, Coasts and the Rabb's were ready to return to Pensacola. The Leahjet was ready to go, Mattie's belongs inside and Jen was doing pre-flight after saying goodbye to Mac and Matt.

Mattie hugged her new Aunt. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You're family, Mattie," Mac told her. "Family look after family."

She nodded. "Thank you," she smiled. "Aunt Mac."

The Marine laughed. "You're welcome kiddo."

Matt smiled. "So do I get a hug too?"

She gave him one. "Thank you, Uncle Matt."

"Any time kiddo."

Harm put his hand on her shoulder. "Time to go, Mattie."

"Okay, dad," she said and went aboard the Leahjet to Jen.

"Look after her, Harm." Mac said gently.

"I will," he gave her a hug. "You look after yourself too and let me know if I'm going to be an Uncle."

She was stunned. "How did you know?"

"Wasn't hard to work out, you went to see David and came home with a big smile on your face."

Sera slipped her hand into her husband's. "David did my surgery after Corey was born, that's how he and Shawn met. If he says it's possible, then there's a good chance it is."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see," Matt told them.

"You'll be fine," his sister assured. "See you at Christmas."

They hugged them both and boarded the Leahjet, they moved back as the aircraft started to roll and head for the runway.

Matt put his arm around Mac's shoulders. "They're going to be fine, Sarah."

"I know and so are we," she agreed. "So, Colonel, want to run off to Vegas and get married?"

"Sounds a plan, Colonel," he said grinning. "My parents will probably kill me, but lets do it."

She giggled. "Lets go then, we'll collect Em and head for Vegas."

He took her in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I don't want a fancy wedding, Matt, I just want to be your wife."

"Then lets go, after all, it would be nice for our baby to be born after we're married, not before." He declared confidently.

"Yes it would be," she said grinning.

Christmas Eve 2004 

Sera stood back with Mattie and Corey, letting her husband approach the Vietnam Memorial Wall on his own. She knew how important his visits to the wall were, which is why they were there for support, but knew he had to do it alone also.

Harm touched his father's name. "Merry Christmas, dad," he whispered. "So much has happened this year. Sera and I finally got married, but it took her nearly getting killed to make us realize our feelings for each other. We also have an extra member to the family, you have a granddaughter now – Mattie. I've told you about her before. Her dad passed away and Sera and I adopted her." He paused smiling. "Not that Corey and Mattie are your only grandchildren, dad. The procedure worked, Shawn is carrying twins. We don't know whether it's boys or girls or one of each yet." He glanced back to his family, seeing his wife and children smile. Looking back. "I wouldn't trade this for the world dad, being a husband and father had given me a new prospective on life." He tucked his hands into his coat pockets. "I'll be back after the twins are born, I want to introduce your new grandchildren to you. I miss you dad." He said, then turned and walked towards his family. As he did he felt a gentle breeze caress his check and he smiled.

Sera reached out her gloved hand and let him take it. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. Lets go."

They drive to the Mitchell Estate, where their family was gathering. Trish and Frank had flown to join them, making this Christmas special for them all. The Admiral and Tiffany had even forgiven Matt and Mac for running off to get married in Vegas, as had Rebecca, Samantha, Michael, Shawn and David.

Christmas morning had Emily, Corey, Mattie and Shawn's twin son's Rick and Mac, up early, getting their parents and grandparents out of bed to open Christmas presents.

When all the presents except one were given out, Emily took the small package from the tree and took it over to her father. "This one is for you, daddy."

"Is it sweetheart," he took it and she sat beside him on the floor, noticing the room had become quiet. He undid the wrapping to find a small box. Opening it, he lifted a silver key ring from it that had engraving on one side. He read it out loud. "Merry Christmas daddy, from your unborn son or daughter…" He barely got the last words out, looking to his wife. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, grinning despite her tears. He drew her into his arms and held her tight as his family smiled, they'd all known before hand. Keeping it a secret. Matt was overwhelmed. "Thank you babe," he whispered.

"I had a lot of help, remember," she mused and kissed him, hearing Emily groan.

"Mom, dad," the youngster rolled her eyes.

They parted laughing along with everyone else.

That night, Harm found his wife outside. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. "It's cold out here sweetheart."

"I'm okay," she turned in his arms and snuggled close to him.

"Are you sure your all right?"

"Mmm," she looked up seeing the concern in his blue eyes. "I was just thinking how lucky we are."

"We are lucky, sweetheart. We have to great kids and two more on the way."

She smiled. "It's a good thing we've got a big house."

He chuckled. "Yes it is." They stood for a moment in the peace and quiet. "Lets go inside sweetheart, it's cold out here."

Sera nodded, going with him, hand in hand. If someone had told her at the beginning of the year, that by the end of it she would be married, have adopted a teenage girl and be expecting twins, she would have laughed in their faces. Life was just full of surprises and life's consequences were like a flowing river that had more paths then one could ever imagine.

The End.


End file.
